Heart of A Dragon
by I Homura I
Summary: A girl with a strong soul. She was categorized as fearless, even though she was beaten and treated wrongly she seemed to fear nothing. 'A heart of a dragon.' Is what she likes to call it.
1. ᑭᖇOᒪOGᑌE

A dragon.

Said to be a mythical monster. A giant reptile.A mythical animal usually represented as a monstrous winged and scaly serpent or saurian with a crested head and enormous claws.

European tradition states the dragon is typically a fire-breathing reptile and tends to symbolize chaos or evil, whereas in East Asia it is usually a beneficent symbol of fertility, associated with water and the heavens.

There's said to be many types of dragons, but they're all called one thing.

A killer.

Monster.

Beast.

Murderer.

And so many more.

But...

They're not.

Why?

Well...

I've seen a dragon.

I've rode a dragon.

I've helped a dragon.

I've bonded with a dragon.

I've raised a dragon.

Dragons aren't monstrous killers.

No.

They love and hurt just like us.

They have a heart.

And I would know.

Cause I love and care for one and he loves and cares for me.

Many call me fearless.

Brave.

Strong.

Lucky.

Daring

Bold.

Confident.

And so on.

But really I'm none of those things.

I'm just a girl, who has a pet dragon, with a messed up past, and a lot of scars that I have no problem showing.

And...

A heart of a dragon


	2. Yuko

The hard pounding of rushing footsteps were heard as she ran. It hurt to breath as she had been running for so long. Her legs hurt, they burned, but she kept running. The crunching of leaves echoed through her ears as they broke beneath her forest green combat boots.

She made a sharp turn stopping behind a tree. Kneeling she held onto her knees as she tried to calm her harsh breathes. Sweat trickled down her forehead causing her to bring a hand up to wipe it away before it reached her eyes.

The sound of something large beating the wind was heard causing her breath to hitch. She looked above her where a giant shadow was hovering. She couldn't run, her legs practically giving out. If she even tried to take off she'd fall to the ground, callopsing. The large shadow seemed unable to land due to the trees so it continued to hover Crimson eyes met mesmerizing light ruby red.

A smile soon broke out onto the girls face, before a laughing fit sounded.

"You found me! Nice job Night!"

A grumble sounded from above, causing laughter to turn to giggles.

"Alright alright let's go."

She began to make her way out of the woods, ignoring her legs that still burned from her running. Passing the many trees, she entered a field, filled with many different plants starting from the brightest of grass to the smallest of flowers.

The female layed in the grass staring up at the big blue sky with few clouds. She ignored the giant thump and the shaking of the ground as she rested.

This female is Yuko Toshiro. A girl with shadow black hair, and red strips running down the sides of it. She has crimson red eyes that seemed to hold bravery everywhere they went. A few scars decorated her body and face. But she was never ashamed to let people see them. She's always wearing something short sleeved, never afraid to let her scars on her arms be seen.

Smoke filled Yuko's vision causing her to shoot up and began coughing. She glared to the large black creature beside her.

"Night! That's not funny!"

Night, was a mythical creature known as a dragon. Many wouldn't believe such thing exists until they've seen one. And in a world of quirks you'd be surprised by how many people still don't believe they exist, or that there's even a small possibility.

Night was a shadow black scaled dragon he was at least ten plus feet taller than Yuko, she being only five-two. He has large spikes that grow smaller the farther they go down his spine. The ends of his spikes end with white. He has large black wings with large sharp ends. His claws were a dark gray, and are very sharp. His tail is probably the longest limb -after his wings and slender but bulky body- with small but sharp spikes running down it, with the end being spikeless.

Yuko huffed as she glared at her dragon and best friend.

Yuko was unlike other teenagers. One being her quirk and two she having to grow up faster than others. Only every once in a while, is she able to have moments where she can act her age or younger, but those are always rare. She was also a very late bloomer, having gotten her quirk at the age of six instead of four.

Yuko stood, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, we should probably head back, huh?"

She turned towards the scaled creature, he growling in response.

"Yeah. It was fun while it lasted at least."

She smiled the corners of her lips crinkling and showing her dimples. The dragon once again growled but stood and crouched enough for her to climb on with practiced skills.

"Lets go. I do believe we have a school to visit."

Night spread his large black wings, bringing them up and down causing large gusts of wind, the plants in the field shriveling against the wind. The two were soon up in the sky, they flew far and high. The wind beat against Yuko's face, a large smile forming. To most, this would be far too terrifying and the wind would be too much. But Yuko loved being in the sky, the wind beating her face, her long hair flowing behind her, the calmness of the sky, the flocks of birds flying beside them. She felt free. Just her and Night. It always has been. Of course she has her father, but it's mostly just been the two of them. With her father being in the hospital -due to something no one seems to understand-, and never meeting her mother. Night is the only one who's really been here for her, the only one she seems to trust. Sure he's a animal, but he's also her best friend, her family. Her and Night are probably closer than anyone could be, having been with each other for years.

She layed back, resting on her dragon's rough scales. She never really was one to hold onto him when flying. She trusted him enough to know that, if she fell, he'd catch her.

Yuko was never one to care of the danger she would put herself in. Earning the categorization of being fearless. She was one to throw herself into something just to protect someone, whether they were stranger or not. She'd even protect the ones who weren't the nicest to her. She's never seemed to care about the amount of injuries she obtained, as long as she did what she had to. Many believed she'd make a great hero with the heart and fearlessness she held. She would partly agree with them. She never has seen herself as fearless, but indeed does want to be a hero.

When someone would say something along the lines of "how are you so brave!" Or "you would be a wonderful hero Toshiro, you're always so fearless!" She'd deny them. Telling them she wasn't fearless or brave. "I'm just someone with a heart of dragon!" She'd tell them, giving the view of her bright contagious smile.

She has never categorized herself as fearless, she just holds the heart of a dragon. Why a dragon? Easy, they are one of the most loyal creatures. Once you earn their trust you don't want to lose it. A bond is created and that bond will forever be hard to break. Sure dragons can breath fire, and can practically counter death himself, but really they're are just like a dog. Their trust is hard to break and hard to win, they protect you because of the bond you create. And they don't worry about the danger they put themselves in, their number one priority is to protect.

The view of a large building shaped like a H and covered in glass entered her vision. She brought Night to land a few ways away from the school known as U.A.. Night landed his large wings causing dirt to fly through the air and his body creating a large thump. Tucking his wings in Yuko climbed off, hitting the ground without difficulty.

"I'll see you later Night! Stay out of trouble okay!"

Night grumbled before launching off, leaving Yuko to her own devices.

Yuko smoothed out her her green uniform skirt and straightened her blouse, before grabbing her backpack and gray uniform jacket she had discarded to the ground when she dismounted Night.

She stretched out her arms above her head and and ran a hand through her long black and red striped hair, smoothing it out. She then began making her way to the entrance of the school slightly skipping, she ignored the glances she received from people who had seen her and Night land, having gotten used to the attention.

She walked passed many different people, all with different quirks. She unlike everyone else, had not taken the entrance exam, she was requested by a hero known as Fatgum, after he had seen her in action one day while training. He and her had gotten along great having one thing in common, the love of food. So every now and then she'd head to his agency to get training leading to the request, she had also met many of his interns, one she remembers clearly as Tamaki Amajiki. She was intrigued by his quirk and his personality, having first met him when he was hiding in a corner, head against the wall.

Yuko looked around looking for one class in particular. '_1-C 1-B aha! 1-A'_ She stopped a little away from the door to see a greenette standing in front looking at the door like he had seen a ghost. '_It is quite a big door.'_

She walked over standing next to him, looking up at the door herself. "Soooo... Are you going to enter or not? This is your class right?" The male jumped, a squeak escaping his mouth.

"Wha!- oh no. I mean yes!"

Yuko pursed her lips as she watched the male's face turn red.

"Right... Well I'm opening it."

She slid the door open the sound of arguing entering her ears.

"Don't put your feet on the desk!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you think it's rude to the upperclassmen and the people who made the desk?"

"I don't. What junior high did you go to. You side character!?"

"I attended Somei Private Academy. My name is Tenya Iida."

"Somei? So you're a damn elite huh? Looks like I'll have fun crushing you!"

"'Crushing'? You're terrible! Do you truly aim to be a hero?!"

Yuko ignored the argument and headed straight towards her seat after examining the seating chart. Which was sadly in front of the ash blonde who was no longer arguing with blunette but was currently glaring at the greenette. She let off a sigh before walking over and placing down her bag, while taking a seat. She leaned back as she watched the three up front, a girl with short brown bobbed hair, the greenette, and the blunette. Though the exchange was soon interrupted by a monotone voice.

"Go somewhere else if you're here to play friends. This is the hero course."


	3. Class 1-A

Yuko was never one to judge, or come to any conclusions about someone unless she was proven that her opinion was true. But she couldn't help but assume things right then and there about the green curly haired boy.

Sorry, you're probably slightly confused, let me backtrack some.

Yuko was currently standing with her new classmates, as she watched the greenette take place in the circle. He stood ready to use his quirk, purple vain-like lines formed on his forearm, they travelled under his sleeve, most likely littering his bicep as well. Yuko blinked once as the score was said outloud.

"46 meters"

The greenette stared at his hand just as confused as her.

"I erased your Quirk. That entrance exam was definitely not rational enough. Even a kid like you was accepted."

Their teacher Aizawa Shota explained in monotone as everyone snapped their heads toward the male.

"Those goggles I see! You can erase other people's Quirks with your Quirk just by looking at them. The Erasure Hero, Eraser Head!" Midoriya observed.

"Eraser? I don't know him."

"I've heard of him."

"He's an underground hero."

"He doesn't like media attention because he says it hinders his work."

Midoriya was soon wrapped in Aizawa's gray scarf. The black haired pulled the greenette towards himself and began to speak to Midoriya, everyone else unable to hear the conversation.

"I've returned your Quirk. You have two turns for the ball throw. Hurry up and get it over with."

"It looks like he received some advice."

"Are you worried about him? Probably just telling him he's expelled."

"I'm not at all."

A large gust of wind erupted around everyone as the ball flew through the air. Gasps erupted from the group as the distance was given once again.

"705.3 meters"

"Look Aizawa. I'm still standing."

Yuko stared at the greenette before a certain ash blonde charged at Midoriya sparks emitting from his palms as a scowl rested on his face.

"Hey! Tell me what's going on, Deku, you bastard! What the- "

Bakugou yelled but was soon interrupted as he was wrapped in the underground hero's scarf.

"These cloths are hard!"

"They're weapons for capture made of carbon fiber woven together with metal wire made of a special alloy."

Aizawa sighed as Midoriya carefully made his way back over to the others keeping an eye on Bakugou as he cradled his hand with the injured finger.

"Jeez Don't keep making me use my Quirk over and over. I have dry eye."

Aizawa sighed and realsed the fuming male from the grasps of his capturing weapon.

"It's such a waste, since his Quirk is so amazing."

"Whoever's next, get ready."

He announced, Bakugou stood in his spot before stomping back over to his spot in the line -not without shooting a glare towards the greenette of course-. Yuko made her way towards the circle and sighed as she held the ball. _'My quirk isn't very usedul for this. I'll have to use my normal strength._' Her grip tightned before she realed back her arm, the sleeve slightly riding up, almost giving the view of the tatto of the dragon resting on her arm, that formed when she got her quirk. She threw the ball -it not reaching very far- earning her a decent score.

"69.6 meters"

She straightened and returned to the others.

Yuko and the others took place in front of a holographic board that Aizawa had brought up.

Momo Yaoyorozo 1st

Shoto Todoroki 2nd

Katsuki Bakugou 3rd

Tenya Iida 4th

Fumikage Tokoyami 5th

Mezo Shoji 6th

Mashirao Ojiro 7th

Eijiro Kirishima 8th

Mina Ashido 9th

Ochako Uraraka 10th

Koji Koda 11th

Rikido Sato 12th

Tsuyu Asui 13th

Yuga Aoyama 14th

Hanta Sero 15th

Denki Kaminari 16th

Kyouka Jirou 17th

Yuko Toshiro 18th

Minoru Mineta 19th

Izuku Midoriya 20th

'_18th. That works'_ Yuko looked over at Midoriya who had looked as if he seen a ghost. 'Hmm. Well he is last.'

"By the way, I was lying about the expulsion. It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your Quirks."

Everyone looked into their, now, homeroom teacher, before his words settled in.

"WHAT?!"

"Of course that was a lie. It should have been obvious if you just thought it through."

Yuko looked over toward a tall black haired female. _'Well sorry we aren't as observant as you.'_ Is what Yuko wanted to say, but she held her tongue as she turned back towards the others, her eyes narrowed.

"With that, we're done here."

Aizawa's voice brought her back to reality as she looked up at the grown male.

"There are handouts with the curriculum and such in the classroom so when you get back, look over them."

He walked over to Midoriya as he finished, handing him a piece of paper.

"Midoriya Have the old lady fix you in the nurse's office. Tomorrow will be packed with even more rigorous tests. Prepare yourself."

With that said he walked off, before everyone too dispersed, to head to the changing rooms.

Yuko finished buttoning her blouse before turning only to be faced with a female, with pink skin. Her hair like her skin, pink. Horns rested atop her head, her eyes almost of a racoon's. Yuko and the female's nose almost touching, as their eyes met. A grin formed over the female's pink face, as she back away from the shocked Yuko.

"Hi there! I'm Mina Ashido! Yuko Toshiro right?"

Yuko shook her head, ridding herself of her shocked state. A smile graced her pale features as she looked up at the slightly shorter female.

"Yes that's me. Nice to meet you Ashido."

"Nice to meet you as well Toshiro!"

The two soon broke into conversation as they accompanied eachother to class.

Mina sat atop Yuko's desk as the black, red striped, haired female packed her bag. Three males approached the couple causing both to look up.

"Hi! I'm Eijiro Kirishima!"

Greeted a boy with spiky red hair, and sharp shark like teeth. His eyes were a red color. By the look in Mina's eyes it was obvious he and her knew eachother.

"Sero Hanta."

A black haired male with circular shaped elbows -one a tape roll has- and a triangular smile intoduced. His pupils were a small black circle.

A male with blond-yellowish hair, and a black lighting bolt running through his side-bang pushed the other two out of thewah. His eyes were a yellow color. She raised a eyebrow as she waited for the male to introduce himself.

"And I'm Denki Kaminari!"

"Nice to meet you three! I'm Yuko Toshiro!"

"I already know Kirishima. But for the other two I'm Mina Ashido!"

"See you guys!"

"Wait! You aren't taking the train?"

Yuko, Mina, Eijiro, Hanta, and Denki were walking out of U.A. together when the crimson eyed female started another way.

"Nope! I have a ride! See you guys tomorrow!"

"Okay. Bye Toshiro!"

"See 'ya!"

"See you tomorrow Toshiro!"

"Alright bye!"

Were called after her as she began her short trek to meet Night. She walked into the clearing she had landed with Night earlier, and right away spotted the pitch black scaled dragon.

"Hey Night! You ready to head home?"

She called causing the large scaled creature to look towards her. A smile graced her face as she heard a low but happy grumble come from the dragon.

"I missed you too Night!"

She place a pale slightly scarred hand against his large snout. The dragon leaned into her hand, a grumble-like-purr erupting from his throat.

"Alright! Let's get going bud!"

_

Hello! If you've noticed that Toru was not on the scoreboard than you've probably come to a conclusion. So to clear up any confusion. Yes! She will not be in this story! Very sorry! I do indeed love Toru! But I need to make this class even, so I replaced Toru.

Also to sum up any confusion on Yuko's quirk. As you'll need to know this for the next chapter(s).

Yuko's quirk is called Draco.

Draco-

User can summon a dragon. Pretty self explanatory.

How strong the dragon is depends on how stong the user is emotionally and mentally.

There are three stages of a dragon. Sort of like a game.

Stage 1-- Dragon is not very strong and can be beat in battle easily. If user isn't very stable dragon is weak

Stage 2--Dragon is neutral. It really depends on the person battling it. If user has little control but is still in control of themselves user's dragon is partly strong but also weak.

Stage 3-- Dragon is quite stong. Dragon can win battle if very well trained. If the user is very stable emotionally and mentally the dragon can reach stage three.

User has a weapon depending on their dragon's power.

For instance if user's dragon is in stage 3 user has a katana that is quite strong and has the power depending what their dragon has. Example: katana with the power of elements.

User forms a tattoo located somewhere along their body after manifesting quirk. (Mostly arms, legs, back or torso.)

Drawback- If user is feeling angry or sort of in a depressed state it will effect their dragon. So any emotion can also effect the dragon.


	4. Heroes vs Villains Battle Trial

"I am... Coming through the door like a normal person!"

"It's All Might!"

"Wow he really is a teacher!"

"That's a costume from the silver age, right?"

"It's style is so different it's giving me goosebumps."

Came the shouts as All Might took place at the front. All Might held his usual smile, as he looked over the students.

"I teach Hero Basic Training. It is a subject where you train in different ways to learn the basics of being a hero. You'll take the most units of this subject!" All Might explained.

"Let's get right into it! This is what we'll do today!" He exclaimed, before dramatically pausing to withdraw a card that read "battle" in bold redish-orange letters.

"Combat training!"

From behind Yuko she heard Katsuki Bakugou repeat after All Might "combat training", she could hear the smirk in his voice.

"And to go with that are these! Costumes made based on your Quirk registrations and requests you sent in before school started." He pressed a button on a remote causing shelves to come out of the wall, silver briefcases sat on the shelves, each having a number.

"Costumes!" Everyone shouted in excitement.

"After you change, gather in Ground Beta!" The number one hero orders.

"Yes, sir!"

Yuko walked next to her classmates as they made their way into ground beta. Light blinded Yuko slightly before she made out what she could see.

"You look so cool Toshiro!" Yuko turned to find Denki, Hanta, Eijiro, and Mina walking towards her all in their own hero costume. Mina being the one who shouted the compliment.

"Thanks! You guys look great as well!"

Yuko's hero outfit wasn't very flashy, it consisiting of a black bodysuit with a hood and a mask. Of course with her quirk being summoning a dragon she does need many support items, mainly those being weapons -as she is unable to always have Night with here-. One of those weapons being a bow and arrow. The bow was black and had a hand grip making it easier for the user to know where ro set their hand -though Yuko doesn't really need it-, while the arrows were black with red on the arrowhead. She also had many throwing knives on her belt, the throwing knive's edge was outlined with red, while the handle was black. On her thigh was a dagger. The dagger's handle was a stitched black, the tip and point being curved. A dragon was on the bolster, a beautiful silver. At the butt of the knife a silver edge peeked past the stitching.

"They say the clothes make the man, young men and ladies. Be fully aware From now on you are heroes!" Yuko and her new friends turned to look at All Might who stood in front of the class, hands on his hips. His usual smile was on his face.

"You all look cool! Now, shall we begin, you zygotes?"

"Hey! You're Mashirao Ojiro, right?" Yuko asked a blonde, he wore what looked like a karate outfit and a tail swayed behind him.

He turned to face her, nodding. "Yes. You're Yuko Toshiro? Well nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well Ojiro!" Yuko exclaimed with a smile.

Yuko and Mashirao turned to face the blonde number one hero as he began to speak. "The first teams to fight will be these guys! Team A will be the heroes, and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else, head toward the monitor room."

"Yes sir!"

All Might fixed the earpiece inside his ear before starting the battle, the students watching behind him. Yuko watched from beside Mashiaro, though she'd send occasional glance to team B, which consisted of Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki, Mezo is a male with six arms, able to form multiple limbs. He had white hair and a blue mask, he was also quite tall. Shoto being a male with perfectly split down the middle two-toned hair. His left side being red, and right being white. He had a burn-like scar on the left side of his face, surrounding his eye that was turquoise while his right eye was gray, he held a emotionless face since she first seen him.

Yuko was in team I along with Mashirao Ojiro. She and Mashirao were against team B, which would explain her glancing at the two males.

Yuko turned to look at the screen once again, just in time to see Katsuki pull a sneak attack on Izuku and Ochako. Izuku quickly pushed the brunette out of the way, the two falling to the floor. They began to speak though only All Might was able to hear, the class only able to watch.

"He almost got the jump on him!" Exclaimed a short male with purple balls on his head, he wore what looked to be a diaper. Minoru Mineta, a pervert as Yuko has been able to figure out over only the few days since she's met him.

"A sneak attack Bakugou! What type of man pulls cheap crap like that!" Exclaimed Eijiro while pounding his fist into his palm.

All Might, without looking away from the screen began to speak, "It's a liable strategy. He's playing the part acting like a true villian would."

"It's didn't work! Midoriya dodged it!" Said Mina.

"Look there he goes!" Shouted Denki, as Katsuki began to run at Izuku.

Katsuki threw a punch with his right arm setting to do a right hook, Izuku grabbed his arm just in time surprising Katsuki. The greenette's leg slid across the floor, turning his body as he brought Katsuki over his shoulder. The blonde landed on his back the air getting knocked out of him. Everyone in the monitoring room watched carefully, surprised. Katsuki sat up the two exchanging words going unheard by everyone but the symbol of peace. Katsuki stood after Izuku shouted something, the freckled male shaking with fear though he still held his ground. Katsuki began moving moving forward, though Izuku never broke his stance, still visibly shaking.


	5. Quirk Unknown

"Alright! Ojiro let's get serious okay?" Yuko smiled at the boy with a tail.

"Ah uh okay..."

"From what I realize Shoji can create multiple limbs, while Todoroki... I'm not so sure with him..." Yuko told him as she looked towards the door, her eyes narrowed. '_I should've paid more attention to everyone during the apprehension test.'_

"Well we should be ready for anything alright? Don't let your guard down." She stated, earning a nod from Mashirao.

"Now, lets start the second indoor person-to-person combat training match!" Shouted All Might through the speakers.

Ice froze over the building surprising everyone, Yuko's eyes widened as the ice covered both their feet. Mashirao being barefoot, she having combat boots on. They looked at eachother, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked towards the door. '_I knew his quirk has something to do with ice... but this... is crazy...'_

"Our feet are stuck, this quirk is crazy." Said Mashirao stating the obvious.

Footsteps echoed breaking Yuko from her thoughts, her crimson orbs never leaving the entrance to the room they resided in. Shoto walked in, Mashirao taking a fighting stance.

"Pry yourself up if you want, but it might be hard to fight me with no skin on the bottom of your feet."

A breath passed Yuko's lips, being seen cause of the cold air. Shoto grew closer to the weapon, but was cut off guard as a knife flew past him, stopping him in his tracks. His heterochromia eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. He turned his head to the left, looking at the knife embedded into the ice covered wall before looking at the female to his right, he couldn't see her face due to her black hair with red covering her face.

"Let me guess. You don't know my quirk. So you assumed if you froze me that'd at least give you time to touch the weapon and win, too bad it's not that easy."

Shoto's eyes narrowed on her, trying to figure her out, so he was quite surprised when five throwing knives were thrown his way causing him to back up so he doesn't get hit. '_I didn't even see her grab them! Was she distracting me the whole time just to do that? Unless her quirk is some type of stealth type?'_

The sound of ice breaking broke the male from his thoughts as he realised Yuko had broken herself from his ice. She looked up finally meeting his eyes, a smirk upon her face.

"Too bad you won't be finding out so soon."

She lunged at him, a wall of ice shooting up blocking her.

"Too slow."

His head snapped to the left finding her leaning against the ice. Knifes once again were shot at him, causing him to once again dodge. Mezo entered the room seeing the female had freed Mashirao from the ice. Mezo moved to stand next to his teammate, as the other two stood in front of them also standing next to eachother.

"Wow! And I thought the hero team were going to win for sure!"

"Agreed. But Todoroki was not the only recommended, Toshiro was also."

"Oh yeah! So both teams have a recommended on their team, no wonder those two are really good!"

"Look! Toshiro is moving again!"

Yuko's hand moved to her belt, as her crimson orbs watched Shoto and Mezo closely. She spared a glance towards the Mashirao, mouthing a few words, hoping he caught on. The blonde nodded, looking towards Mezo. _'My quirk won't work here. I can't call for Night either. He'll take down the building and I'd be in plenty of trouble, plus it's not rational. I can't summon my Katana either. I need Night here with me..."_ Yuko jumped back avoiding the shards of ice sent towards her. Yuko ran at Shoto, avoiding the ice he sent her way, as Mashirao took care of Mezo. She grew close to Shoto, removing the capturing tape from her belt, Shoto caught sight of this and sent another wave of ice towards. This one being harder to dodge. '_Shit!'_ Yuko was sent backwards. She huffed as she recovered from the hit. She looked up her crimson iris widening as she watched Shoto place his hand on the weapon.

"The hero team wins!"

Yuko stood to her full height as Mashirao walked over to check on her. She smiled at him, letting him know she was fine. The ice melted away from under them. She looked up at Shoto who began to walk away.

"Be right back." She told Mashirao, running over towards Shoto.

"Hey! Todoroki." Said male came to a stop looking at the black haired female.

"I hope I didn't hit you with any of the knives, I initially wasn't aiming to hit you, just to back you up." His gaze stayed on her before nodding and turning, continuing to walk away.

"No. I wasn't hit. Though I see I did hit you, you should get yourself checked just in case." Shoto told her as he returned to the monitor room.

Yuko turned to the other two in the room smiling at them. "Good job you two! Lets head back." The two nodded at her, the three returning to the monitoring room as well.

Yuko and Mina both sat at the pinkette's desk, Yuko sitting atop her desk and the other female sat in her chair. They both talked, though stopped when the door slid open

"Oh Midoriya's here!"

"Goodwork!"

"Man I don't know what you were saying during the match but you were all fired up!"

"I can't believe you fought evenly with Bakugo, who was first in the entrance exam!"

"You did a good job dodging!"

"You guys did that in the first match, so the rest of us had to give it our all, too."

"You were far from elegant, but-"

"H-Huh?"

"I'm Eijirou Kirishima! We're all going over the training together right now."

"I'm Hanta Sero."

"I'm Yuga Aoy-"

"I'm Mina Ashido! You did a good job dodging!"

"I'm Asui Tsuyu. Call me Tsu."

"I'm Sato! Um Er-"

"I'm Mineta!"

"Where the heck did you pop out from?"

"I am Yuga Aoyama. You did terrible in the training. I am a man who never stops shining."

"You're too loud."

Yuko pushed through the crowd, just as Mina did earlier. She smiled at greenette realizing how overwhelmed he must be.

"I'm Yuko Toshiro! Sorry if we're overwhelming you! You were really cool going up against Bakugo."

"Ah... Uh thank you..."

Ochako entered the room through the other door, Denki trying to ask her out. Yuko backed away just as she heard Ochako shout out.

"Deku!"

Yuko joined her friends at Denki's desk, she pat the blonde's back as he slumped in his chair.

"Don't worry. You'll live. There's plenty more girls out there."

"Will you-"

"No."

Yuko chuckled as Denki groaned sliding even more in the desk. Mina, Eijiro and Hanta laughing as well.

"You were rejected before you could even finish the sentence!" Hanta was busy making fun of Denki as the others laughed.

"Shut up." The electric quirk wielder grumbled.

{·}{}{·} outside {·}{}{·}

"What am I? What the hell is that? "Borrowed power"? You're talking nonsense. What are you trying to do, make me out to be more of a fool than you already have? Huh?! What are you trying to say? Today, I lost to you! That's all it was! That's all! As I watched the ice guy I thought, "I can't beat him"! Hell I wouldn't even be able to beat the knife girl! It is foolish to launch a large-scale attack indoors."

Shouted Katsuki as tears formed in his eyes. Everyone in class A were now gathered at the window, unnoticed by the greenette and ash blonde.

"Damn it! I ended up agreeing with what that ponytail girl said! Damn it! Damn it, damn it! Hey, you too, Deku! I'm just! I'm just getting started! You hear?! Here, I will become number one! You won't beat me again, bastard!"

{·}{}{·} back inside {·}{}{·}

The class watched as Katsuku stormed off, All Might and Izuku left watching as he walked off.

"What was that?"

"The fated battle between men."

"It looked like Midoriya was just giving excuses one-sidedly, though."

"The fated battle between men!"

Yuko looked at Ochako with a raised eyebrow, finding her choice of words, interesting.


	6. Stupid Reporters

"Hello Pa!"

Yuko was carrying multiple bags, as she walked along the concrete sidewalk. Her phone was in between her ear and neck.

"Yup! I've even made some friends!"

"Yeah."

"Well listen Pa. I have to go, my hands are full. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay bye Pa! Love 'ya!"

She sighed, coming to a stop and moved all her bags to one arm so she could slip her phone into her back jean pocket. She hissed just slightly as the bags dug into her skin, switching the bags so she's using both arms to hold them. She continued walking, hoping to return home before sundown.

{·}{}{·}

"Hey! Hey! Toshiro! You got into recommendation right?"

Yuko looked up from her Yakiniku, she was still chewing a piece of the grilled meat as her friends looked at her. She swallowed taking a quick drink of orange juice before sighing.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well if you were recommended then that means you must have a strong quirk right? What is it?"

"Um... Well--" Yuko was cut off at the sound of alarms going off. The group of five shot up from their seats, the chairs falling to the floor. Students rushed past in panic, the five of them looking looking to eachother, confusion written across their faces. They all entered the hallway, though as soon as they did they were seperated by the swarm of panicking teens.

Yuko frantically looked around for her friends, she soon spotted yellow horns and pink hair. Her crimson iris widened as she pushed through the sea of people.

"Mina!"

Mina turned around finding Yuko outstretching her hand, Mina's racoon-like eyes slightly widened as she quickly pulled the female towards herself.

"What the hell is going on?! Why is everyone freaking out?!"

"I don't know! But I've almost been trampled several times!"

The two females locked arms holding onto eachother, as everyone continued to push through. Yuko felt someone elbow her back, she ignored it, though very agitated. She looked towards Mina who whimpered in slight pain as someone pushed her against Yuko, their elbow hitting the pink skinned female's ribs.

"Oi! Watch where you're going! Calm down you idiots!" She barked at the students passing, she was scowling as she pushed Mina to reach the wall, keeping her away from the panic. Soon as they reached the window, Yuko looked outside to find a crowd of men and woman holding cameras, and such. _'Stupid Reporters.'_ She looked up as she heard two of her friends yelling out. She growled, looking frantically around, she spotted Iida pressed against a window. _'Good. I'm not the only one who noticed. But how the hell are we going to get everyong else to calm down?_' Just as she thought that, she seen Iida float into the air.

"Listen up! Everything is okay!" The screaming and pushing came to a halt, everyone looking at the blue haired male in suprise.

"It's just the media! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! We're U.A. students! We need to remain calm and prove we're the best of the best!"

Mina and Yuko exchange glances, both holding a relieved grin. They moved from the wall, letting go of eachother in the process.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko grinned as she watched Iida take on the job. She held a thumbs towards the blunette, he smiling at her.

"You go Iida!"

{·}{}{·}

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Quiet gasps were heard as Aizawa explained.

"Sir what kind of training is this?" Asked Sero, Yuko nodding slowly to his question. Aizawa held out a card, the word 'RESCUE' written across it in big blue letters.

"You'll be dealing with natural disasters. Ship wrecks and stuff like that." Laughs and excited shouts resonated through the classroom.

"Guys I'm not finished yet."

"Yes sir!"

"What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited to wear your costumes, but keep in mind that you're not used to them yet. So they might limit your abilities." Shelves exited the walls showing off the same cases from hero training.

"This special training is at an off campus facility so we'll be taking a bus to get there. That's all, start getting ready." Aizawa exited the classroom, everyone standing from their seats to grab their hero costumes.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro quirks. It's Todoroki and Bakugo."

"Yeah! But Toshiro as well! She hasn't shown any sign of her quirk. But she was recommended and put up a good fight against Todoroki!"

"Yeah true. But then again, with Bakugo he's always angry. So he'd never be that popular."

Yuko pulled her mask to cover her mouth, keeping herself from laughing, as the ash blonde yelled at Denki and Asui.

"Hey. Hey. We're here so stop messing around."

"Yes sir."

Yuko stood with her hands behind her back, her hood and mask no longer on. She looked around the USJ, finding the many disasters interesting.

"Listen carefully. I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called black hole. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust."

"Yeah you've used black hole to save people from all kind of disasters before. Haven't you?" Izuku asked, excited. Ochako was nodding her head frantically.

"That's true. But my quirk could also very easily be used to kill. Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous." Yuko placed her hand on her right bicep, her face blank.

"In our super human society. All quirks are certified and strongly reaganated. So we often over look how safe we can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move. Your powers can be deadly, even if you're trying to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's fitness test, you have a solid idea of your quirk's potential. And because of All Might's combat training, you've likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be when used against other people. So please, carry those lessons over to this class. Today you're going to learn how to use those quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using your powers to attack enemys or eachother only to help. After all. That's what being a hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others. That's all I have to say. Thank you for listening." Everyone cheered as Thirteen bowed. They all talked over eachother, shouting praises and such.

Aizawa interrupted the shouts speaking in a monotone voice, "alright. Now that that's over--" He was cut off as the lights went out and the fountain in the middle began to slow. A swirling purple warp gate formed in front of the fountain, right in the middle of the USJ.

"Stay together and don't move! Thirteen protect the students!"

"W-what is that thing?" Asked Eijiro as he spotted the swirling portal.

"Wait. Has the traning started already? I thought we were rescuing people." Midoriya began to move forward, but was stopped by Aizawa's shouting. Yuko looked at her teacher finding him placing his yellow goggles over his eyes.

"This is real. Those are villians."


	7. A Dragon's loyalty

Yuko held the dagger against the villians neck, some of his blood slowly trailing down his neck.

"If I press a certain point on your neck you will die slowly. But if I stab it you'll die much faster. But I want to be a hero so I want to keep away from killing, but in order for that to happen you'll have to help me out with this." The villian held a frightened look on his face as she stared blankly at him.

"Now. Tell me how they plan to kill the symbol of peace."

{·}{}{·}

Yuko ran towards the center, she was calm. Though others in her situation would most likely be freaking out, but she stayed calm and collected, as her quirk circles around her mood. She reached the fountain, finding Aizawa being pinned down by some giant bird-like creature. The creature was a dark purple almost black color, he had many muscles. His brain wasn't covered meaning it was on view and put at risk of being hit, his eyes popping out of his brain. His muzzle-like beak covered multiple sharp teeth. He wore tan colored shorts with skulls on his knees.

Aizawa was lieing face flat on the ground, a small pool of blood forming. Just then she heard the words "game over." She quickly shot her head to look at a male with shaggy gray hair, a hand covering his face. And just as Yuko began to realize something, the male shot as Tsu, his hand outstretched. Yuko's footing was placed as though she was about to run, but didn't as she seen Aizawa cancel whatever the villian's quirk was and Izuku aim a punch at the villian. A cloud of dust was formed, and as it began to clear, Yuko's eyes widened. The creature who was previously standing over -the now unconscious- Aizawa was now in front of Izuku, blocking the punch Izuku aimed at the other villian. The muscular individual reached it's hand towards the freckled male's face his other hand holding his arm.

Yuko began to grow slightly angry as it's hand drew closer, her feet moved on their own, heading straight towards the fight. And just as she was reaching for her throwing knives, a loud ear piercing roar echoed through the air. A crash sounded from the entrance of the USJ, smoke blocking the view of whatever it was. Yuko came to a stop, everyone now looking above the stairs. The smoke cleared and there stood All Might, a smile no longer on his face. Loud pounding sounded from behind him, and Yuko's best friend came into view. His black scales gleamed under the burning sun coming through the windows the USJ was covered in. Yuko couldn't help the satisfied grin that placed itself on her lips at the terrified looks the low life villians held as they looked at the number one hero and the black scaled mythical creature.

"I couldn't shake the feeling the something had gone wrong here after Aizawa and Thirteen didn't answer my calls. So I hurried over. Running into young Iida along the way. He told me of the villiany at work here."

Night's wings began to move, bringing him into the air, large gusts of wind being caused.

"Have no fear students. Because I am here!" Night roared, his roar reaching the many zones of the USJ. Yuko's tattoo burned and began to glow a bright blue, it being seen through the black fabric covering her arm.

"Wow. That's All Might?"

"I've never seen the guy in person before."

"This is no time to talk idiots. He's here now we can kill him!"

Within seconds villians were taken down. Night landed behind Yuko, his large wings causing villians to fly back from the whirl winds being caused. His large head lowered next to her, she placing her hand on his snout. The female watched silently as All Might grabbed her teacher and classmates, removing them from harm.

"Carolina... Smash!" Nomu blocked the attack, surprising All Might. Yuko's eyes narrowed as she tensed.

"Night." A growl was heard from the dragon, letting her know he was ready for anything. The nomu and number one hero, began a fist fight. The muscular villian taking every blow as though they were nothing, All Might dodging every blow the Nomu threw, getting hit a few times. They were neck-n-neck both having the same power. The perfect match for eachother.

Night never let down at his growling. All Might grabbed the Nomu, smoke once again covering the view. Once it cleared, Yuko's fist clenched and Night began to growl even louder. The Nomu and All Might were now in a warp gate, the Nomu clenching at the symbol of peace' sides. The purple mist began to close around All Might, sinking him further in.

"Midoriya!" Yuko yelled out as she seen the greenette run at the scene. She began to move forward though was stopped as Katsuki jumped in, grabbing onto the warp villian.

"Get the hell out of my way Deku!" Ice traveled across the ground, as Katsuki held the warp gate down. The ice traveled over to the Nomu, stopping any further movements. Kirishima jumped at Shigaraki, though missing as the villian dodged.

"Night." The dragon growled in agreement, standing tall as if to intimidate any further threats. Yuko grinned as Katsuki explained how he figured Kurogiri out.

"Nomu." The frozen individual freed himself from the gate, his arm and leg breaking due to the ice. Everyone's eyes widened as his limbs began to return, a screech coming from him.

"Get him Nomu." The Nomu charged at Katsuki, on command. Yuko acted quickly, the glow of her tattoo returning.

"Night!"

Due to the impact the teens flew back, dust kicking up into the air. Yuko's breath hitched as she stared, hoping her dragon friend had gotten to him in time.

"Kacchan! Kacchan?" Yuko never took her eyes away from the clearing smoke. The males looked towards the scene once again, they gasped as they examined the situation. Yuko was standing in front of them, the fabric on her arm, looked to have been burned off, smoke coming from the blue hue coming of the tatto located on her bicep. The giant mythed reptile was standing in front of the Nomu, seeming to be blocking something with its wing.

Yuko sighed in relief as Night lifted his wing to show All Might. All Might coughed his hands covering his face, his arms covered in debris, Night gave off a loud growl directed towards the Nomu.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back." All Might straightened himself up, glaring at Shigaraki.

"I didn't have much of a choice. He was threatening my companion." The male sneered back.

"And besided these kids are no angels. That plain looking one, he tried to kill me with a maxed out punch. What kind of hero does something like that. And her," he pointed towards Yuko who tensed. "She has a dragon. She could send her pet after me at any moment." Yuko's fist clenched, at the word 'pet'.

"You heroes think you can get away with being as violent as you want if you say it's for the sake of others. And you know what All Might, that pisses me off. Why does people get to decide that some violence acts is heroic and some acts are villainous? Casting judgement to what's good and what's evil. You think you're the symbol of peace. You're just another one of the government's instruments of violence. And violence always breeds more violence. I'll make sure the world understands that when you're dead." Shigaraki taunted towards the number one hero.

"You're nothing but a lunatic. Criminals like you always try and make their actions sound noble. But admit it, you're only doing this 'cause you like it!" All Might shouted.

Yuko let out a sigh, finally calming down, the smoke on her arm began to clear as Night took his spot next to her.

"We've got them outnumbered." Yuko turned to look at the four males behind her, she nodded.

"Kacchan's found the mist guys weakness. And Toshiro is super strong with her dragon."

"These dudes may act pretty tough. But we can take them down with All Might's help. Let's do this."

"Don't attack! Get out of here!" Yuko clicked her tounge as Night gave off a annoyed growl in protest.

"You would've been in trouble earlier if it weren't for me remember? You need our help."

"Yeah. And you could've rammed into the wall if Night and I hadn't acted."

"I thank you for your assistance. But this is different. It's gonna be alright. Just sit back and watch a pro at work!"

"But All Might you're bleeding. And you're almost out of tim--" Izuku cut himself off before he could finish. All Might held a thumbs up towards the group, before turning towards the villians. Shigaraki began to run towards the students, them all getting into stance. Night growled, as he stood tall and protectively over Yuko. But before anyone knew, All Might and Nomu ran at eachother, meeting halfway and connecting fists. That one punch soon turning into a multitude of punches, creating large bursts of wind, sending the others back.

"Night! Block!" Night placed his wings behind the teens, and slightly in front of them, though enough for them to still see the fight. Yuko stood tall, fighting off the winds that still got past, her eyes trained onto the fight ahead.

The Nomu was thrown back, All Might charging at him again.

"A real hero!"

"Will always find a way for justice to be served!"

"Now for a lesson. You may have heard these words before. But I'll teach you what they really mean!"

"Go beyond!"

"Plus... Ultra!"

All Might threw a punch, much greater than his previous ones. The Nomu was sent flying through the windows of the USJ, everything shook under the pressure of the punch' power. Night tucked in his large black wings everyone standing straight again. '_He... he did it...'_

"You've been bested villains. Surrender. You'll want to get this over quickly."


	8. It's Over

"Man this is intense."

"As expected. There's no reason for us to fight now. He'll handle this." Yuko heard the low growl from the black scaled reptile beside her. She nodded slowly as she watched All Might and the villians carefully.

"C'mon Midoriya, Yuko. We need to catch up with the other guys. The last thing we want to do is get taken hostage or get in his way." Yuko looked to the side as she realized the other villians began to wake up.

"I think All Might can hold his own against those two main guys, let's make sure these dudes don't hurt anybody else."

"Will you two be joining us?" Yuko looked back at Shoto, though his question didn't seem to quite enter her ears as she looked back at Izuku. _'Something's not right...'_Yuko looked over at her best friend, placing a hand on his snout. She could feel the worry and anger in him.

Shigaraki charged at All Might, Kurogiri in tow. Izuku shot at them, Yuko and the other three gasping. Night roared, causing Yuko to clench her fist. She grabbed one of the many arrows, setting them along her bow, she held the wonderfully made bow with a strong grip. She stared ahead, locking eyes on her target. With one swift motion the arrow was soaring through the air, piercing the skin of the villians hand directed towards Izuku, just as the heroes burst through the doors.

"They're here." Yuko advised as she lowered her bow.

"Sorry everyone. I know we're a bit late. But I got the heroes here as fast as I can." Villians began to fire at the heroes, Present Mic using his quirk against them, as Ectoplasm created mulitple clones.

"Our priority is to protect all of our students." Shots were fired at the head villian, though they were stopped as the two villians quickly warped away.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko held her hands onto Night's giant snout, the dragon making a low growl-like pur. Many avoided the giant beast, too afraid to approach. Yuko held a calm face as she turned to face the detective in front of them, he taking role call.

"Detective. What about Mr. Aizawa?" Tsu asked hoping over to him.

"The bones in his arms are splintered, and he has facial fracturing. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any brain damage, but his eyesight might've been completely destroyed. We have no way of knowing for sure." Was explained over the phone.

"You heard the man." Yuko looked down, Night nudging her back.

Yuko walked farther in the back of her classmates, Night no longer with her. Her arm was burning, she finally feeling the pain after the heat of the moment began to slow. 'Guess our emotions were too strong. We should really learn to get ahold of that.'

"You should get that checked out Yuko!" Yuko looked up finding Mina, Eijiro, Denki and Hanta standing in front of her.

"Yeah. It was smoking back at the USJ. Maybe you should go see recovery girl. She can help." Yuko smiled at her group of friends, nodding.

"Yeah I will. But first lets get changed."

A knock was echoed around the room. Recovery girl walked over to the door, disappearing before returning soon after. She pointed to the curtains, the detective in the room nodding as he drew them closed, covering Izuku and All Might.

"Now tell me dear. How'd this happen? And why didn't you come sooner?"

"Sorry Ma'am. I guess I didnt realize the pain until the adrenaline finally wore off. And it doesn't really bother me, it's nothing I havent experienced before. Plus it's just a small sideaffect of my quirk." Recovery girl hummed, examining the burn.

"And your quirk involves having a tattoo?" A quiet chuckle was heard from the female as she nodded.

"Yeah. It appeared over time."

"Well I can't heal it fully. But I can heal it partly. You've already used so much stamina while fighting." A kind smile took over Yuko's face as she nodded.

"That's fine! I wasn't really expected to get healed much anyways. Though thank you for at least taking a look."

Recovery girl gave a quick kiss to Yuko's burn, it slightly healing, before wrapping it in bandages.

"Come back tomorrow so I can get it fully healed. You'll be rested by then." Yuko nodded standing and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Will do ma'am! Have a nice night!"

"You too."

Yuko exited the nurses office, unknown to her, that her whole conversation with the older woman was heard by other ears.


	9. Staring

School was closed the day after the attack at the USJ. Giving students a break and time to relax, though that wasn't something Yuko occasionally did. Relaxing also wasn't something she could actually do after what had happen.

Yuko punched at the red sand filled bag, her mind stuck on her healed arm. Recovery girl had fully healed it after she visited in the morning, but it wasn't like Yuko was bothered by the pain, she was bothered by the fact she felt weak.

Yuko was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the punching bag leaking of sand and her fist buried inside the stress relieving punching bag. Her eyes widened as soon as she realized, quickly removing her fist and sighed. '_There goes another one...'_

{·}{}{·}

You know that feeling like your being constantly watched? Whether it be by one or several pairs of eyes? Like someone's trying to figure you out by watching your every move? Well that's what Yuko was feeling as she walked through the halls of U.A.

At first she thought nothing of it, but once she entered the building the lingering eyes never left. It's not like she felt uncomfortable, no, in fact she was used to the stares. Usually it be 'cause of the scars she doesn't bother to hide, or the fact she was a girl with a almost 20 foot dragon. Either way Yuko never bothered to care about the stares.

Yuko walked into the classroom, taking a seat as her friends walked up to her. She smiled at the four, they all asking the same question she expected.

"So did recovery girl heal you?" Yuko nodded, grinning at her friend's concern. Mina leaned on Yuko's desk, elbows resting on the top. Her head rested on her palms as she looked at Yuko.

"What was that on your arm anyways? Looked like tattoo--" A gasp erupted from the questioning female, "did you get a tattoo even though you're only fifteen? Why? Does your parents know? Wh--"

"Mina chill!" Yuko laughed as Mina pursed her lips. "Yes it is a tattoo, but it has to do with my quirk." Yuko explained, Mina's eyes shining at the new information.

"So cool! Wait your quirk--" Once again the pink skinned female was cut off as they realized the time.

"Attention! Homeroom class is about to begin! Everyone stop talking and take your seats!"

"Uh we're all sitting."

"Yeah you're the only one standing."

The door being slid open caused everyone to look up, gasps sounded as they looked at their homeroom teacher standing there in bandages.

"Morning class."

"Mr. Aizawa what're you doing here?!"

"Woah what a pro."

"Mr. Aizawa I'm glad you're okay!"

"You call that okay?"

"My well being is irrelevant." Aizawa walked up to the podium, "what's more important is that your fight isn't over yet."

"Our fight?"

"Don't tell me..."

"Not more villians!"

"The U.A. sports festival is about to start."

"Mr. Aizawa why would you scare us like that?!"

{·}{}{·}

"That villian stuff sucks sure. But I'm pumped for these games!"

"We put on a good show and we're basically on the road to being pros!"

"Yeah this is why I'm even here in the first place!"

"You get so few chances you have to make the most of this."

Yuko chuckled as she overheard the boys conversation. She looked over towards Denki who sat with Kyouka, Mezo, and Momo.

"You're so luckly Shoji people are bound to notice your unique quirk." The blonde sighed.

"Sure what matters is that I show them how useful I can be." Mezo informed, clenching one of his fists.

"No doubt you'll make a scene too." Kyouka held back a laughed. Denki growled at the female.

"Lets do our best in the sports festival."

"Uraraka. What happen to your face?" Yuko tuned to look at Izuku taking notice of the brunette.

"Seriously what's up? You're normally like the most layed back girl ever." Commented Mina as she popped up behind Tenya and Izuku.

"Everyone I'm gonna do my best!" Exclaimed Ochako, rising her fist into the air. Everyone cheered, as they sweatdropped at the female.

{·}{}{·}

"Hey Yuko." Yuko hummed as she looked up at her friends, chewing a piece of meet.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" Yuko smiled as she set down her drink, placing her elbow on the table and resting her head on her fist.

"Well... It's hard to explain... Well one reason is for money..." Yuko trailed, her friends giving shocked faces at her reason. "And another well I really want to help people."

"Money? Really?" Yuko nodded as she rubbed the back her neck, beginning to pick at her food.

"Well you see... My dad is in the hospital for a rare disease, no one tells me what it is but the treatment is really expensive, because of this my dad had to well live in the hospital, I never met my mother so he had to leave me with a friend... But overtime..." Her friends were now listening intently to the female as she spoke.

"You could say the friend was... Abusive mentally and physically... I had to grow up faster than the average five to seven year old child. I was also a late bloomer, getting my quirk at the age of six. My father didn't know about this till I was seven... He took me from the person and they were sent away, now I live on my own in a small apartment." The table was silent as she finished, her friends staring into space at her story.

"Wow Yuko I'm so--" Yuko stood, her chair falling back as she slapped her hands on the table, silencing Eijiro from apologizing.

"Don't apologize! That's what made me who I am. It's me." She smiled at them a closed eyed smile. Her friends stared at her in awe wide eyed and jaw dropped. Usually a person with a background like that would be closed off, and not so accepting. But Yuko accepted her past as who she is, what makes her, well her.


	10. Declaration of War

"Why the heck are you all here?"

Yuko and her classmates all stared in confusion and shock as they were all blocked in by other students in U.A.

"Do you students have business with our class?" Tenya asked.

"Why're you blocking our doorway? I wont let you hold us hostage!" Whined Minoru.

"They're scouting out the competition idiots. We're the class that survived a real villian attack. They want to see us with their own eyes." Katsuki walked past everyone as he came to a stop in front of the group.

"At least now you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it extras." Katsuki stated calmly but gruffly

"You can't go calling people extras just cause you don't know who they are!" Tenya scolded, his arm in a stiff motion waving up and down.

"So this is class 1-A. I heard you guys were impressive, but you just sound like an ass. Is everyone in the hero course delusional or just you." Commented a voice from the crowd.

"I was sad to come here and find a bunch of ego maniacs." A boy with unruly indigo hair took his place in the front of the crowd.

"I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others here I was forced to choose a different track. Such as life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I have another chance. If any of us do well in the sports festival the teachers can decided to transfer us to the hero course. Then they'll have to transfer people out to make room. Scouting the competition. Maybe some of my peers are but I'm here to let you know that if you don't bring your very best I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war." The unnamed male and Katsuki stared each other down before they were broken from it by someone yelling in the crowd.

"Hey you! I'm from class 1-B next door to you! We heard you fought some villians and I came to see if that was true! But you're just a bunch of brats who think they're better than us! Talk all you want! It'll just be more embarrassing when you're KOed!" Katsuki walked off ignoring the yelling male.

"Don't you ignore me!"

"Dude where you going? You have to say something! It's your fault these people are all hating on us Bakugo!" Stated Eijiro as he walked up to the blonde.

"These people don't matter. The only thing that's important is that I beat them." Katsuki calmly walked off, the same male yelling after him.

"Well this'll be interesting." Commented Yuko as she sat on her desk.

"Oh c'mon not you too Yuko!"

Yuko chuckled as she jumped to her feet, swinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well I have a large reptile waiting for me to get out of here. So I'll see you guys." Yuko walked calmly towards the group of people, her classmates looking after her.

"Excuse me." Yuko spoke as she began to move through the crowd.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko looked towards the targets in front of her, she held the throwing knives with a strong grip. Her hands moved up and she let them go, cutting through the air. A grin formed over her face as they all hit the center.

{·}{}{·}

"I'm off Pa!"

"Doragon." Yuko stopped as she heard her nickname, she turned and looked at her father who lie in a cot. He smiled at her, his face pale and wrinkled.

"Do your best okay. I'll be watching to cheer you on, as well as the nurses." Yuko clenched her fist and smiled a determined smile at her father.

"You got it!"

{·}{}{·}

"Awe man I was totally hoping I could wear my costume."

"At least everyone will be in uniforms that'll keep things fair, right?"

Yuko pursed her lips and stared at everyone in the quiet room. The door opened and Tenya walked in.

"Everyone get your game faces on! We'll be entering the arena soon!" Yelled the blue haired male as he stood in the doorway.

"Midoriya." Called out Shoto as he walked up to the greenette, said male looking up at him.

"Hey Todoroki, what's up?" Everyone turned to look at the two.

"From a objective stand point I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you."

"Huh? Yeah..."

"However you've got All Might in your corner helping you out. I'm not here to pry about what's going on between you two. But know that I will beat you."

"Wow. What's with all these declarations of war lately?"

"Yeah what's the big deal why're you picking a fight all of a sudden?" Eijiro placed his hand on Shoto's shoulder, "And why just before we get started?" His hand was pushed off.

"We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort." Shoto turned and began to walk off.

"Wait a sec Todoroki," The said male came to a stop. "I don't know what's going through your head. Or why you think you need to tell me that you'll beat me. And yeah of course your better than me. If fact you probably have way more potential than anyone in the hero course. That's why you got in so easily."

"Midoriya maybe you're being a little hard on yourself and us." Eijiro tried to ease the tension.

"No he's right you guys. All the other courses, they're coming for us with everything they've got. We're all goin' to have to fight to stand out." Todoroki turned back to face Izuku, everyone was quiet as he spoke.

"And I'll be aiming for the top too."

"Fine."

Yuko was the first to stand from her seat, the chair's legs scraping against the floor. Everyone turned to face her and she crossed her arms.

"Well then, lets get going." Yuko walked towards the door everyone else following.

{·}{}{·}

**"Hello! Make some noise all you roaring sports fans! Get those cameras ready Media hordes! I'm about to bring you some of the hottest performances in U.A.'s festival history! But first I only have one questions before we start! Are you ready? Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the main stage!"**

Yuko and her class walked out of the tunnel, spot light and eyes on them.

**"Welcome back to the U.A. sports festival! Where up and coming heroes will give everything they've got when they fight for the chance to achieve the attention of one fame and celebrity! This first group are no strangers to the spot light! Where they've come to stand after a villain attack! They're the dazzling sliding up the meter with solid gold skills! That's right It's the hero course students of class 1-A!"**

Yuko frowned as she heard the introductions for the other classes. She looked towards the small stage that Midnight had taken her place on. _'No time to worry about that! I have to pay attention and do my best!'_


	11. Brainwashed

Yuko growled at the indigo haired male as he walked away from the group.

"Thanks for all your help." He smirked, walking off. She stood next to Mashirao, as they both glared at the male.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko leaned against the wall, the blonde with a tail standing in front of her. The female had her hands stuffed in her pockets as she stared down at the ground.

"So it's settled... We'll both drop out of the next activity." Yuko met eyes with Mashirao, he nodding.

"You don't have to. I know I just can't if I didn't earn it myself..." Yuko clicked her tongue, cutting him off. She smiled at him a weak smile, "I know. I feel the same. I didn't earn this spot, so I can't continue with that feeling." It was silent before they both nodded at each other.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko looked down as she stepped up after Mashirao, as much as she wanted to continue for her dad. She wasn't going to take a win, she didn't work for. Her fists clenched at her sides as she looked up at Midnight.

"I too would like to withdraw. Like Ojiro, I don't remember anything, till the very end. I can't advance further knowing I didn't earn it myself."

**"This sort of talk is incredibly naive! That turns me on! Ojiro! Toshiro! You are withdrawn!"**

Yuko sighed as she stood next to her classmate. The two looked back as they felt a hand on their shoulders, sweatdropping at Yuga.

"Don't worry I'll win for you."

"That is you right? Izuku Midoriya? A pleasure. So you excited?" A tail flew over the greenette's mouth, keeping him from answering.

"Not so fast." Yuko and Mashirao glared at Hitoshi, he smirked and chuckled before walking off. Izuku turned to face the two, confused.

"Ojiro? Toshiro? What's the deal?" Yuko looked at Izuku, her face blank, "don't say a word to him."

{·}{}{·}

Yuko sat next to Denki as she watched Izuku advance towards Hitoshi, but soon froze in place. Mashirao and Yuko shot from their seats, startling the ones next to them.

"We warned him not to say anything!" Yuko and the tail quirked male stressed in unison.

**"Hey! What's going on? It's the important first match! Liven things up! Midoriya the match just started... and he's completely frozen?! He's got a blank look and isn't moving a muscle! Is this Shinso's quirk?! He didn't stand out AT ALL, but could he actually be someone amazing?"**

**"Hitoshi Shinso from the general studies has gotten the better of Izuku Midoriya from the hero course! Who would've imagined this?! Will the bottom really overthrow the top?"**

Yuko watched anxiously as Izuku turned and began to make his way out of bounds. His eyes were wide, and emotionless, completely in a trance.

**"What?! Midoriya's being so obedient!"**

_"A quirk that can control people, huh?" Asked Izuku staring down at the table. He looked up at Yuko and Mashirao, "isn't that too powerful to beat?"_

_Mashirao gave a single nod, he was seated across from Izuku, Yuko standing few feet away from them, leaning against the lockers. "Yeah, but you can probably avoid if you know about it. I don't remember much after I answered his question." The blonde pointed to his head, "I think that's how it works."_

_"So if I answer without thinking, then I'll lose right away." Izuku rested his face in his hands, stressing. He looked up as Yuko began to speak, "no, but it's not completely impenetrable. We said we barely remembered anything until the end, right? When we were running away after Shinso stole Tetsutetsu's headband, it seems we both ran into one of the horses on team Tetsutestsu. That's when we snapped out of it. We remember what happened clearly after that." She finished staring down at the tiled floor._

_"So receiving a shock can get rid of it?" The greenette asked. Mashirao picked up after Yuko, continuing to explain, "it's very likely. Even so, we don't know what level of shock you need," the tailed male leaned back in his chair, "and in a one-on-one match, you can't count on outside forces like that." Yuko pushed herself off the locker and stuffed her hands in her pockets, as Mashirao and Izuku stood._

_"Anyway that's all we can tell you."_

_"Thanks! That was amazing!"_

_"I'm going to say something selfish..." The blonde began, holding his fist out towards Izuku. "...but please do your best for me, us, too." Yuko smiled as she too, held her fist towards the greenette._

_"Ojiro, Toshiro..." Izuku stared at them in shock, before his face turned to one of a determined, connecting his fists with the other two's._

A gust of wind filled the arena, kicking dust into the air, gasps were heard through the audience.

**"Midoriya's stopped!"**

The greenette stood only a inch away from out of bounds, as he huffed and panted. Cheers erupted from the stands, Yuko sighing in relief, she and Mashirao leaned back in their seats, the blonde holding his chest and she just smiling a nervous smile.

"That's crazy..."

Hitoshi once again began to speak, hoping to get the other to talk. Izuku began to charge at him, slowly, before speeding up. He began to push at the indigo haired male, once he reached him. The male punched Izuku, causing his head to turn to the side. Izuku ignored it, only pushing harder. He once again punched the male, only this time in the abdomen, Izuku's griped loosened, Hitoshi able to move out of the way. Hitoshi pushed at the male, soon as he turned to face him again. Though the greenette acted quickly, grabbing Hitoshi's collar and arm, earning his fingers to hurt even more. His foot slid behind him, and flipped the male over his shoulder, Hitoshi landing out of bounds, on his back.

**"Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the next round!"**

Cheers once again erupted from the crowd, as Izuku panted, blood running from his nose.


	12. Frail

Yuko pursed her lips, her legs crossed, and her face resting on her fists. She watched as both Tetsutetsu and Eijiro fainted, and were taken away with stretchers.

**"While we wait for Tetsutestsu and Kirishima to recover! We'll move on to the next match!"**

Cheers were heard through the crowd, "this might be the most disturbing match up." Tsu commented, Kyouka agreeing with her. "I know, I almost don't want to watch it."

Yuko looked at Tenya and Izuku, seeing how nervous they truly were, knowing their friend was about to go up against Katsuki. She looked back at the match, just as Present Mic announced them to begin.

Ochako charged at Katsuki, staying low to the ground. Starting with a right hook, the ash blonde set off an explosion, the brunette unable to dodge. Smoke filled the arena, Katsuki landing another explosion, though when the smoke cleared, he realized it wasn't his original target. Jumping out of the smoke Ochako came from behind Katsuki, her arm out stretched, ready to use her quirk. Though Katsuki's reaction time was too fast, sending the girl back with another explosion.

"Look at that reaction time!"

"Seriously the dude's insane. She can't get the drop on him. And since Uraraka can't use her quirk unless she touches him, his lighting fast reflexes put her at a huge disadvantage." Explained Denki, Yuko looking at him from the corner of her eye, before once again paying attention to the match.

Explosion after explosion was thrown, Ochako trying to get close to touch him everytime, but failing.

Yuko smirked, crossing her arms, and leaning back. "Pay more attention." Is all she uttered.

"Hey! Shouldn't one of the teachers step in!"

"Yeah this is too rough!" Was shouted from the stands.

"This is shameful! Listen kid! If you really want to be a hero! Then stop acting like a bully! If you're so good! Then send her out of bounds! Stop toying with the girl and end this match!" Yuko looked up towards the stands as "boo"'s sounded from the heroes and onlookers. Yuko only shook her head, looking back at the arena.

**"The crowd is now booing Bakugo! And honestly I kinda agree with what they're saying--"**

**"Where is the man who started this uproar? Are you a pro?" **Everything calmed, as things became silent.

**"Cause if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape. I suggest looking into another career. Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgment of his opponents strength. He knows she deserves to have made it this far. So he's making sure he does whatever it takes to keep her at bay to come out on top."**

The smoke cleared, Katsuki and Ochako still standing face-to-face.

"It's honestly quite funny. Bakugo not noticing. Well that's understandable." Began Yuko, her classmates looking over at her. "But for the pro's. That's a different story. Booing, and not noticing the outcome of the situation, that's embarrassing honestly." Yuko smirked, looking over at her classmates. "Staying low to ground, trying to keep his attention on her. You can't say that was for nothing."

Rocks fell from the sky, heading straight for Katsuki. The brunette ran at the blonde, just as his arms began to outstretch upwards. An explosion was set off, sending the brunette back, and surprising everyone.

Yuko shook her head and frowned, as the female began to stand again. Though it was obvious how shaky and drained she was, putting so much into standing. As she turned to run at the approaching blonde, her knees gave out, and she feel towards the concrete. She began to crawl towards the blonde, shaking.

Midnight ran towards the female, as her head fell on the ground.

**"Urarka is KOed! Bakugo advances to the second round!"**

{·}{}{·}

"Hey Bakugo! Playing the villain huh? Must've been tough."

"Even if it was because of who you were up against. You did make a pretty convincing bad guy."

"Shut up you idiots! Or else!"

Yuko looked up at the blonde, "for real dude. I don't how you were able to aim your blast at a frail girl like that. I couldn't help but hold back against Shiozaki." The crimson eyed female rolled her eyes at the male.

"She completely overpowered you Kaminari."

"Can't you just let me have this."

The ash blonde took his seat, "I definitely wouldn't call that girl frail." He mumbled.


	13. Interest

Flames sprouted from the sides of the cement battle field. Yuko had her feet rested on top the seat in front of her, while she watched Shoto and Izuku take their places. Everyone stared intensely at the two below, though Yuko only looked unamused, the same going for Katsuki.

**"This first match of the second round!At this year's sports festival, both have shown top class performances! Midoriya versus Todoroki!"**

Yuko raised an eyebrow at the growing tension between the two.

**"It's like two great rivals fighting against eachother! Now!--"**

Yuko's crimson red eyes shown with interest as the two readied their stances.

"**Start!"**

Right away a blast of ice was shot towards Izuku, who countered. Yuko ignored Present Mic's commenting as she examined Izuku. _'He broke his finger. He's willing to break himself to win? But he had no idea what Todoroki would do as an attack... but... he's planning something...' _Once again a wave of ice was sent his way, only for it to be stopped by the greenette.

Yuko's attention was pulled to the red head that had arrived, "it started?!"

"Kirishima! Good job making it to the second round." Congratulated Denki.

"Yeah. I'll be up against you next Bakugo, be sure to put up a good fight." The red head grinned down at the blonde

"I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try!" The grin feel from his face. "But man you and Todoroki. You can both shoot out powerful attacks. Like 'bam'!"

Yuko frowned at the boys, "and you can do it with no time lag." Commented Hanta.

"I'm not shooting them off. Don't underestimate 'em." Began Katsuki, "if you overuse your muscles the muscle fibers tear, and if you keep running, you'll run out of breath." He leaned forward, looking down at his arm. "Quirks are physical abilities, too. They must also have some kind of limit."

"If I think about it like that, I guess that makes sense... then, against the instant killer, Todoroki, Midoriya wants... an endurance match huh?"

Ice was once again sent the freckled male's way, he countering, costing all the fingers on his right hand. Shoto created a ice ramp, and started running up it, advancing towards Izuku. Izuku sent another blast his way, Shoto jumping at Izuku, only for the male to dodge. Ice began to encase his foot, Izuku having to send a blast to stop it, though this time with his arm instead.

Shoto, fortunately was able to stop just before he made it out of bounds, creating a small ice wall behind him. Yuko placed her feet down, replacing them with her arms, leaning forward. Her interest was now on the fight.

Another wave of ice was sent towards Izuku, his arm broken, as well as the fingers on his right hand. Everyone thought this was his loss, but they were proven wrong when he blasted the ice and Shoto back. Shoto, at the right moment created another small ice wall, stopping just before the bounds.

Yuko's crimson eyes narrowed on the half-n-half male, raising an eyebrow at his trembling figure. _'Has Midoriya noticed?'_

"Come at me with everything you've got!"

Yuko's eyes widened, _'he's... trying to help him?'_

Shoto began to run at Izuku, except his movements were much slower than before. Jumping at him, soon as the scared male lifted his right foot, Izuku made his move. Powering up, he landed a punch on the male, sending him back. Though Shoto was able to freeze part of the male's arm, just barely grazing it. Once the ice and fire quirked male was standing again, he sent a wave of ice towards Izuku. The greenette was able to dodge, due to the slow movements of the ice. Shoto ran at Izuku once again, Izuku sending a blast at close range sending them both back. Wave after wave was sent, all slower than the last.

_'Isn't he in enough pain with all those injuries? What's driving him to continue? Surely it's not 'cause he wants to win, right?'_

Yuko's eyes widened as Izuku brought his thumb up to his mouth, as a wave of ice came towards him. Shoto seemed distant as Izuku advanced, landing a blow to his abdomen once again.

Frost began to cover his right side, he once again seeming distant. Izuku was closing in, before landing a punch once again.

Yuko gasped as fire sprouted from Shoto's left side, the fire filling the arena.

**"Shoto!"**

Yuko looked over towards the stand, finding the flaming number two hero.

**"Have you finally accepted yourself! That's it! Good! It all starts from here for you! With my blood, you will surpass me... You will fulfil my desire!"**

**"Endeavor suddenly shouts words of encouragement...? What a doting father."**

Ice, wind, and fire sprouted around the two as they readied a stance. Midnight and Cementos activated their quirks, hoping to stop the fight. Shoto sent a wave of ice, Izuku dodging and jumping at Shoto. Fire was launched at the greenette, a cement wall getting in between. Though that didn't stop it, as Izuku's and Shoto's moves clashed against the wall, sending a whirlwind of smoke, cement and wind, around the stadium.

Yuko covered her face, turning around as the wind clashed against her and her classmates. Once it began to clear, she sighed, turning to face back to the battle. The smoke cleared and everyone gasped as Izuku slid down the wall, unconscious, Shoto still in bounds.

**"M-Midoriya is out of bounds... Todoroki advances to the third round!"**

Yuko could only watch in shock as they placed Izuku on a stretcher, while Shoto made his way towards the tunnels.


	14. Hero Names

Yuko hated to look down on people but when Tenya had gone against the dual-quirked male, she knew, he wouldn't win. It was only logical, though they were both from hero families, it was quite obvious Shoto had more fighting experience. Though the blue haired male put up a good fight, it wasn't surprising when he lost.

But Yuko did think he'd win at first with his Reciproburst, she still wasn't surprised when Shoto had froze his legs, leaving him the winner of the match.

But when Katsuki and Shoto went against each other, she wasn't sure who would win. They were both strong, and unpredictable. But the whole time, Yuko could tell Katsuki wanted him to use his fire. And she thought he was when Izuku yelled out, and he lit his left side. But then it went out, and Katsuki sent him flying out of bounds.

People were shocked, especially when Katsuki grabbed the unconscious male, demanding he fight with his full power. His aggressiveness lead to Midnight having to put him to sleep with her quirk, and the two were carried away.

When it was time for the award ceremony, Yuko had to hold herself from laughing at Katsuki. But when she heard Tenya had to leave due to a family emergency, she instantly grew worried. And she knew Night could sense that too, cause soon as she felt such emotion, he instantly tried cheering up, through their bond. Which she was touched by.

After the sports festival, and after Aizawa dismissed class, the first place she went to, was the hospital. Where she instantly grew happy, when her father told her he was proud of her. Though she didn't make it to the one-on-one battles, he was proud.

Now here Yuko was, lying on her best friend as they flew through the sky, the breeze calm, and the sun setting.

"Hey Night. We haven't talked to Fatgum in a while, huh? Wonder how he's been. Don't you?" She asked, to which the dragon answered with a pur-like growl. The female laughed, as she felt herself lift up and down, from the act.

The sound of a phone going off caused her to sit up, and remove her phone from her jacket pocket.

**My Favorite Hero**:

_Hey kiddo! Tamaki and I watched the sports festival! You did great!_

**Doragon:**

_Thanks. But I didn't make it to the one-on-one's. I wasn't that great._

**My Favorite Hero:**

_That doesn't matter! You truly did great kid!_

**Doragon:**

_Thanks Fat! That mean a lot!_

**My Favorite Hero:**

_No problem kid. I got to go, hero duty calls. Bye!_

**Doragon:**

_Right! Bye Fat!_

Yuko smiled, "hey bud! Fat and Jiki watched the sports festival! They said I did great." Yuko laughed as her best friend growled in agreement.

"Yeah..."

{·}{}{·}

"It's different when they broadcast like on TV, huh? So many people talked to me on the way here!" Mina smiled.

"Yeah, me too!"

"I had some elementary schoolers suddenly tell me 'Dont't worry about it'."

"Don't worry about it." Yuko laughed, wrapping her arm around Hanta's shoulders, which was quite difficult due to the height differences.

"Don't think about it too much, you did awesome!"

"After one day, we've suddenly been thrust into the spotlight, huh?"

"U.A really is amazing..." The door slid open, which caused everyone to quickly scramble to their seats.

"Morning." Aizawa greeted.

"Goodmorning!"

"Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone." Pointed out Tsu, with a _'ribbit.'_

"Yeah, the old lady went a little overboard with the treatment." The hero scratched below his eye, where a small scar now was. "More importantly, we're having a special informatics class today." That put everyone on edge, tensing.

"Code name. You'll be coming up with hero names." Everyone cheered, flying out of their seats in excitement, minus a few people. But in the midst of the excitement, Aizawa activated his quirk, causing everyone to quickly take their seats.

"This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned the other day. The drafts begin in earnest in the second and third years, after students have gained experience and can become immediate assets to the pros. In other words, for them to extend offers to first years like you shows that they are interested in your future potential. These offers are often cancelled if that interest dies down."

Yuko had her head resting in her hands, as she asked, "so we'll have to prove ourselves once we get picked, huh?"

Their teacher nodded, "that's right. And here are the totals for those with offers."

**Class A No. of offers**

_Shoto Todoroki- 4123_

_Katsuki Bakugo- 3556_

_Fumikage Tokoyami- 360_

_Tenya Iida- 301_

_Denki Kaminari- 272_

_Momo Yaoyorozu- 108_

_Eijiro Kirishima- 68_

_Ochako Uraraka- 20_

_Hanta Sero- 14_

_Yuko Toshiro- 7_

"In other years, it's been more spread out , but all eyes were on these two this year." Aizawa gestured to the names with the most drafts on the board.

"Gah, there's such a big difference!" Groaned Denki.

"Todoroki's first, and Bakugo's second...?" Asked Kyouka, in confusion.

"It's the opposite of their placement in the sports festival." Added Eijiro.

"Some people are too scared to ask for a guy who had to be restrained on the podium." Whispered Hanta.

"What're the pros scared of?!" Yelled Katsuki. Yuko looked at the drafts, _'heroes actually picked me...?'_

"Keep these results in mind, whether or not anyone asked for you, you will all be participating in internships with pros." This caused everyone to perk up.

"Internships?"

"Yeah. At USJ, you already got to experience combat with real villains, but it will still be meaningful training for you to see pros at work firsthand."

"So that explains the hero names!"

"Things are suddenly getting a lot more fun!"

"Well, those hero names are still temporary, but if you're not serious about it..."

"... you'll have hell to pay later!" Finished the R18 heroine: Midnight.

"Because a lot of hero names used by students become recognized by society, and they end up becoming processional hero names."

"Midnight!" Yelled the males of the class -that being Denki and Minoru-.

"Well, that's how it is. So Midnight will be making sure your names are okay." Aizawa informed tiredly. "I can't do stuff like that."

"When you give yourself a name, you get a more concrete image of what you want to be like in the future, and you get closer to it. This is what it means when they say 'Names and nature do often agree'. Like 'All Might' for example." Yuko was given whiteboards and markers, taking one for herself, she handed them back to Katsuki.

_'A hero name, huh?'_ Yuko stared at the board in thought.

{·}{}{·}

"Okay, let's start presenting names starting with the those that are ready." Everyone tensed at the new information.

Yuga walked up, calm and smiling. "Here I go..." He lifted his board, "Shining Hero: I can not stop twinkling! Which means, you can't stop my sparkles!" Yuko blinked, shocked especially when Midnight agreed with the name, as well as helped shorten it.

"Then I'll go next! Hero name 'Alien Queen'!" Yuko sweat dropped as Mina sulked back to her desk, after being turned down by Midnight.

"_Ribbit_, then may I go next?" Asked Tsu.

"Go ahead, Tsu!"

"I've had this name in mind ever since I was in elementary school." Explained Tsu, as she turned her board to face the class. "Rainy Season Hero: Froppy."

"That's so cute! It seems so friendly. I like it!" Praised Midnight, as everyone began to chant the name.

Once Tsu returned to her seat, Yuko stood, clutching her board to her chest. "May I go?"

"Of course!"

Yuko walked up, looking down at her board, "my dad came up with this..." She looked up, showing the name to her classmates.

"Dragon Rider Hero: Doragon!"

"Yes! It's friendly and fierce. Good job!" Yuko smiled a closed eyed smile.

{·}{}{·}

"Turn in your choices before the weekend. Make your decision efficiently. Dismissed."

Yuko stared at the short list of agencies in front of her. She sighed, packing her bag, making her way out of the classroom. She walked in thought, staring down at the papers in her hands. Due to not paying attention, she bumped into someone, luckily catching her balance before she fell, though the other person didn't have much luck.

"S-sorry..." A familiar timid voice caused her to look at the person she ran into.

"Jiki!" The male with pointed ears and dark hair looked up, Yuko smiled at the familiar face, Tamaki Amajiki.

A female with long blue hair, and bright eyes, stood next to a male with blonde hair, and a cartoon-like face -Yuko hadn't noticed either of the two- stood looking confused.

"Y-Yuko?!" Said female held her hand out to the male, he taking it, as she hoisted him to his feet.

"The one and only!"

"Jiki?" Asked the blonde male in confusion, Yuko finally taking notice of the two.

"Oh hello! I'm Yuko Toshiro! You guys must be Neijire Hado and Mirio Togata!" Yuko smiled, the two returning it with a nod and a smile.

"Jiki and I met at Fatgum's agency during the middle of his second year!" Yuko explained, which cleared the two's confusion.

"Hero internships..." Yuko looked at Tamaki who was staring at her papers, in her hand.

"Oh! Yeah, though I'm having a hard time choosing." Yuko scratched her cheek, annoyance flashed through her head. Night letting her know he was ready to go.

"Well I have to go. It was awesome meeting you two! Night's waiting, but Jiki we have to get together again and hangout! See ya!"

"Okay... bye..."

"Bye!" Yuko smiled at the three, before running to the exit.


	15. Internship

Yuko stood next to Katsuki, wearing her hero costume. Her weapons were in their rightful place, with her mask secured on her face, and hood over her head.

"Frankly, I don't like you Bakugo." Best Jeanist, the hero she had chosen to intern with, finding out that Katsuki had also chosen to intern with the hero.

"Huh?"

"You only chose my agency because I'm one of the top five most popular heroes, right?" The hero stated.

Kastuki sowled, "you're the one that put in an offer!"

"Yeah," Jeanist smoothed the end of his bang out, "recently, I've only been getting good little kids, so you were the first one in a while to strike a chord. I watched you at the Sports Festival. You were able to freely manipulate a Quirk with high potential, and had a goof grasp of application as well. You're an outstanding talent already good enough to recruit as a sidekick. However, you have a fatal flaw. You believe yourself to be the strongest, and try to put that into practice, not caring how that looks--" Yuko shifted on her feet, feeling invisible. "You have a ferocious nature."

"Did you choose me to give me a lecture--" Katsuki began to shout, before he was wrapped in the threads of the hero's costime, getting cut off. Yuko had luckily jumped out of the way in time, before she too could get tied up.

"It is part of my work as a hero to protect people like you. Heroes and villains are two side of the same coin. I'll show those glaring eyes of yours what makes someone a hero."

"What're you trying to do?"

"Isn't it obvious. I'm educating you to become an exemplary hero. The wat you speak, your appearance, controlling your emotions, enforcing your morals... There are countless things to do." Yuko looked back, seeing the hero's sidekicks all smirking at the tied up blonde.

"In the short period of a week, I will sew all that into your body." Yuko pursed her lips, rocking on the heels of her feet, feeling the tension between Katsuki and the hero, -it mostly being from Kastuki-.

{·}{}{·}

"A hero must give the people who need rescuing peace of mind. You must be capable, but your physical appearance, speech, and actions must be elegant if you're a hero. Do you understand? In other word..." Yuko held a laugh as she took in Katsuki's appearance. "Like this."

"Sure, Best Jeanist!" The sidekicks yelled simultaneously.

Yuko quietly giggled as the blonde's hair popped back to its original spiky state. One of the sidekicks heard, looking back at her with a questioning and almost judging gaze, to which she returned with her middle finger.

{·}{}{·}

"Regarding the incident last night in Hosu City in West Tokyo with the arrest of Hero Killer:Stain and the villains that resembled the Nomu who attacked U.A... You are all probably worried about that right now. Yes, it is something I'm also very worried about. People tend to only pay attention to big events. However, it is especially at times like this that heroes must remain calm. Chaos can sometimes tempt people and draw out the cruelty that lies sleeping inside them at their care. Which means, it will be business as usual for us today, as well. Let us brace our minds and bodies with our tight jeans."

"Sure, Best Jeanist!" Yuko shifted uncomfortably between the group of males, her being the only female present. Her eyes trailed to Katsuki, who was shaking with anger. His hair was smoothed down, and he had to switch his pants to jeans, along with every other male in the room.

Yuko being the only female, didn't have to wear the same thing as the others, Best Jeanist waved it off, saying she was free to where her hero costume. Though it wasn't like that at first, she was asked to wear a pair of jeans like that rest, and to do her hair "nicely", even though they couldn't see it, cause of the hood. But she would just glare and flip them off, continuously. Soon it came to the point, where they all just gave up, leaving her be to wear her costume, as long as she removed her weapons, as well as her hood and mask, -but that didn't work, as she once again returned to her cold attitude, and so they let her keep her mask and hood on-. Though she did keep her favorite knife, that being the only one with a dragon carved above the blade.

{·}{}{·}

"It is possible that the villains who were inspired by the Hosu incident the other day will become more active. Even though this is just patrol, don't let your guard down." Yuko walked behind Katsuki and Best Jeanist, as they walked the sidewalk on patrol. The angry blonde still in jeans, and his hair still smoothed down.

"This is sudden, but here's a question. Patrols are meant to deter villains from committing crimes, but they also have a secondary effect. What is it?"

"If we see villains, we beat them up right away!" Katsuki grinned.

"No."

"It's Best Jeanist!" Yuko heard from behind, turning to look at a small group of school girls. "Please do your best at work!"

The popular hero came to a stop, with a hand on his hip, as he waved back at the girls, which caused them to squeal in excitement. "The answer is: to show people who we are. To give the public a peace of mind. It builds trust between those who protect and those who are protected." He explained, looking back at them.

"What is this, a courtesy visit?" Grumbled Katsuki.

"Oh, I've seen him on TV before!" Yuko turned to three boys, pointing at Katsuki. "He was caught by a villain and looked like he was about to cry, right?"

Katsuki's hair returned to it's original state, as he turned to them in anger. "What did you just say?!" He shouted, causing them to start crying. Yuko frowned under her mask, as Best Jeanist began to speak to Katsuki, though she ignored them. "All right, already. You know, I wasn't caught by the villain back then, I was thinking about how to defeat him." Katsuki began, bending down to their level, with his hands on his waist. "It wasn't that I'd lost. I'm the man who'll bec--" he was cut off as Yukio pulled him away from the frightened kids.

"Quit it already, idiot." She turned to the shaking boys, kneeling, she removed her mask, and gave a small smile.

"Hey, sorry about him." She apologized, ignoring the seething male behind her, "I know he seemed a little scary, but he had a reason to be angry. Though he shouldn't have yelled at you. But what you said hurt his feelings." Katsuki began to yell at her from behind, scaring the boys again.

She looked back, glaring, "shut up, I'm trying to fix what you started." She hissed, the male glared, but either way went quiet.

"You should think before you speak," she began, as she turned to face the boys again, "cause sometimes things you say really bothers people, even though it may not seem to bother you, you should think about how they'll feel before you say it, okay?" The boys wiped away their tears, while sniffling, before nodding at her. She smiled at them as she stood, "good, now run along and be safe." They smiled at her with tear stained faces, before running off, down the sidewalk.

She turned to face her classmate and the pro hero, Best Jeanist nodding at her, "well done." He turned beginning to walk again, the two following.


	16. Race and Best Friends

Yuko laughed along with Eijiro and Hanta, at the ash blonde shaking with anger. "Stop laughing! My hair's gotten used to it, so it won't go back even after I wash it." The three continued their laughing fit, tears forming in the corners of the female's eyes, while ignoring the raging blonde. Although she had been with Katsuki for a week, giving her enough time to see the male, with his usually spiked hair, much neater and smoothed down, but she never actually had time to laugh at him about it, and she found it hilarious how it wouldn't return to normal.

"Hey, stop laughing! I'll kill you!" Katsuki seethed at them, the three going unfazed.

"I'd like to see you try, Side-Part Boy!" Hanta joked, as Yuko leaned against a kneeling Eijiro.

"What'd you say?!" At that, Katsuki's hair returned to its normal spiky form. This caused Yuko and the two males to laugh harder, she now holding her abdomen, from laughing so hard.

"It's back!"

"Wow, you even got to fight villains? I'm so jealous!" The black haired dragon rider heard Mina shout to Kyouka, as she ducked away from the grip of the seething blonde.

"I just helped people evacuate and did logistical support, so I didn't do any actual fighting, though." The short haired female replied, twirling her earphone jack around her finger.

"It's still amazing, though!" Yuko's pink skinned friend insisted.

"All I did was train and go on patrols, too. There was just one time when we caught smugglers from a neighboring country." Tsuyu added into the conversation, a finger placed on her chin in thought.

"That's crazy!" Mina and Kyouka synchronized, looking at the frog Quirked female with wide eyes.

"What about you, Ochako? How was your week?" The green haired female asked the brunette.

"It was very worthwhile..." Ochako breathed out, punching at the air.

"Ochako's awakened, huh?"

"She went to that battle hero's place, right?"

"That's a huge a change for just one week..." Denki commented from his spot next to Minoru, who sat atop his desk.

"Change? That's not it, Kaminari." The short male waved his finger at the blonde, electric Quirked male. "Women are all demons. They're just hiding their true personalities." He bit at his nail, a look of horror on his face.

"What did you see at Mt. Lady's place?!" The blonde grabbed the male's wrist, stopping his nail biting, "I was kind of fawned over and had a good time. But the one's who changed the most, or at least went through the most were you three, right?" Denki looked over at Tenya, Shoto, and Izuku.

"Oh yeah, The Hero Killer!" Hanta spoke up, as he hung from Katsuki's grip on his collar.

"I'm glad you guys made it out alive! Seriously!" Eijiro added, as he too was hanging from his collar in the ash blonde's grip.

Yuko, -who was hiding behind the teacher's podium- stood, nodding, agreeing with Eijiro.

"I was worried." Momo placed a hand on her chest, with a worried look.

"I heard Endeavor saved you, right?" Asked Mashirao, walking up to them.

"That's amazing! As expected from the number two hero!" Mina excitedly commented.

"Yeah. He saved us." Shoto answered, as he looked down at the desk.

"Yeah." Izuku agreed.

"I saw on the new that the hero killer was connected to the League of Villains. Imagining someone that scary coming to USJ, freaks me out." Mashirao rubbed the back of his neck.

"He is scary, but did you see the video, Ojiro?" Denki defended.

"Video? You mean of the Hero Killer?" The tail quirked male asked.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, "seeing that, you can see how he's really single-minded and, like, tenacious. Doesn't it almost make you think he's cool?" With the last comment, Yuko walked up to Denki and smacked the back of his head, at the same time Izuku called out, "Kaminari!"

"Ow! Huh? Oh, Ii--Sorry!" Denki apolgized, holding a hand in front of his mouth.

"No, it's fine. It's true that he was tenacious." The blue haired male looked down at his left arm, with a almost far away look. "I understand how people could think he's cool. Cut he chose purging as a result of his beliefs. No matter what he thinks, that part is definitely wrong." Yuko shifted on her feet at the sudden shift in the atmosphere. "In order to keep anyone else from turning out like me, I will once again walk on the path to becoming a hero!"

"Yeah Iida!"

"Now, it is time to commence class! Everyone take your seats!"

{·}{}{·}

"Okay! I am here!" All Might exclaimed, "anyway, we'll start now. Right. It's hero basics training! Long time no see, boys and girls! How've you been? For this time's hero basic training--Since you've all just gotten back from your internships, we'll have some fun with a rescue training race!"

"If we are doing rescue training, then shouldn't we do that at the USJ?" Tenya asked with his hand raised.

"That place is for disasters. Do you remember what I said? That's right! I said _'race_'!" He gestured behind them, "this is Field Gamma! A dense area filled with factories laid out like an intricate labyrinth. You'll break up into four 5-person groups and go through the training one group at a time. When I send out a distress signal from somewhere inside, you'll all start at once from the outskirts of the city! It's a race to see who will rescue me first! Of course, you'll have to keep damage to buildings to a minimum." All Might explained, pointing at Katsuki during the last comment.

"Don't point at me!" Katsuki scoffed, looking away with his arms crossed, causing Yuko to give a muffled chuckle.

"All right, first group, get in place!"

{·}{}{·}

"Iida hasn't completely recovered yet, right? He should just watch."

"This group has everyone in the class with good mobility."

"Perhaps Midoriya is at a slight advantage."

"That's true. Honestly, I'm still not sure how good he is. And whenever he does something, he always gets badly injured..."

"Who do you think'll win?" Eijiro asked, staring at the screen, "I think Sero'll be first!" Eijiro grinned, as Yuko nodded from beside the redhead, agreeing with him.

"But Ojiro's there, too!" Denki shrugged, looking at the two with a smirk-like-smile.

"I think it'll be Ashido. She's really athletic." Minoru vocalized his opinion.

"Deku will be last!" Katsuki decided to add, only to go ignored.

"Even if he's injured, I still think it'll be Iida." Ochako commented from her spot on the ground, next to Tsu, the greenette giving a nod as her agreement with the brunette.

**"Okay, here we go! Start!"**

"See, look!" Eijiro yelled, grinning at the screen as Hanta swung from his tape. Yuko grinned as well, placing her hands on her hips, "in a place all jumbled together like this, it's a standard practice to go up!"

"Which means, Sero's got an advantage since he's good in the air, huh?" Mezo added from behind them.

"Wow, Midoriya?! What's with those moves?" The greenette, everyone surprised to see, was jumping from along the pipes, green light, that looked like lighting, surrounding his figure.

"Wow! He's hopping...like..." Yuko heard Ochako trail off, the black haired dragon rider, looking over at a certain ash blonde.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko walked into a all too familiar clearing, spinning in one big circle, before she placed her hands on her hips, giving a small huff. She had been looking around for a certain large black scaled reptile, but had found no sign of her best friend.

"Where is that big lug?" She mumbled to herself, as she looked over the sea of trees in front of her, before a gust of hot air hit her back. She blinked, before a grin broke onto her face, turning to the dragon, that towered over her.

"Hey there bud." She placed a hand on the creature's much larger head, soft hands meeting rough scales. Night gave a soft growl towards the female, giving his own greeting.

Yuko's grin fell slightly as she looked into the ruby eyes of the supposed mythical creature. "Sorry we haven't hung out much Night. School is really time consuming, especially since I'm training to be a hero." The male beast gave a growl, resting the end of its snout against the female's abdomen, causing her to stumble slightly, before regaining her footing. Yuko gave a soft chuckle, as she rubbed her hand against the dragon's head.

"Yeah..."


	17. The Flashback

Five year old Yuko sighed as she scrubbed the dishes, standing on a step stool as to reach the sink. Bruises littered her thin pale arms, and a bandage covered her right cheek, while another was wrapped around her left forearm.

She flinched as she heard the front door open and close. Swallowing, she continued her chore, choosing not to address the male that entered the kitchen.

He was tall maybe around 5'9" 1/2, with a slight stubble on his chin. He had brown hair, with green eyes. He wore a pair of jeans, with a black T-shirt, showing him to be well built.

Masashi Aikawa, a supposed friend of Yuki Toshiro, her father.

Masashi headed straight to the fridge, pulling out a six pack of beer. He grumbled, as he glanced at the small female, before making his to the living room.

Once she was alone again, she gave a hushed sigh of relief. She didn't want another beating, and after her chores, she was going to for sure lock herself in her room, now knowing Masashi was going to drink.

Yuko, though only five, was well aware of the affects alcohol can have on people. They could be aggressive, joking, or soft, Masashi being in the aggressive category.

She quickly, but carefully, finished her chores, before hurrying to her bedroom down the hall. Entering, Yuko locked the door behind her, quickly curling onto the futon, and bringing her blanket to her chest.

She knew he was probably on his tenth beer by now, having seen him grab another six pack out of the fridge.

Her nails dug into the skin on her knees, as she stared at the door, her chin resting on her arms that sat on her knees, which were currently curled up to her chest. She sang softly to herself, repeating a soft lullaby, something she read from a book.

_"Hush now dear, it's alright_

_let the dragon sing tonight_

_he will soar, through the sky_

_till he hears your soft cry"_

Her breathed hitched as she heard a bottle shatter, followed by Masashi's muffled yell towards the T.V. She once again began to sing softly to herself, momentarily entering her own world. Her own safe haven.

_"A fiery look, and glowing eyes_

_A fire filled breath, and a smoky sight_

_Don't you worry now my dear_

_for he will not let you fear"_

Her eyes squeezed shut as she heard loud thumping coming towards her door, praying he wasn't coming for her.

She went over her list of chores in her head, hoping, praying she did them all.

**Dishes-check**

**Vaccum-check**

**Clothes-**

Her eyes widened, as dread filled her being. She had forgotten to put the clothes in the dryer after she washed them. Tears welled in her eyes, knowing no matter the amount she prayed, she wasn't going unpunished for her mistake. Surely, he had already noticed, so she couldn't fix it.

Just as that last thought crossed her mind, she heard a angered yell, which shook the house.

"Yuko!"

The five year old swallowed back a sob, beginning to crawl backwards, until her back hit the wall. Why she did that, she didn't know. Maybe she thought it'd held her escape the angry and drunk man. Help her escape another gruesome beating.

She flinched as Masashi began beating against her locked door, yelling curses and threats from the other side.

She didn't dare try to escape as the door was finally pushed open. The man loomed in the doorway, green eyes holding insanity and malice.

She once again choked back a sob as he neared her, she instinctively held her hands above her head, hoping for some type of protection from the never ending hell.


	18. A Study Group of Three

"okay, that's it for class." Aizawa gathered his papers, the class silent. Yuko had her hand resting in her hand, staring out the window.

"There's only one week left until final exams." He informed, causing the black haired female with red stripes, to look up at him.

"You are all studying properly, right?" Yuko held back a sigh and eyeroll, a single thought running through her head. once again returning to look outside. _'It's all I've been doing.'_"I'm sure you already know, but it won't just be a written exam. There's also a practical component. Make sure you train your minds and bodies at the same time. That's all." He dismissed, sliding the door shut.

Denki and Mina shouted out unexpectedly, startling Yuko, who looked up at the two.

"I haven't studied at all." The two synchronized, one panicked, the other much more calm with a smile.

"With the sports festival and internship, I didn't study at all!" Denki pulled at his hair, as Mina laughed from beside him, her arms resting behind her head.

"It's true we had one event after another, but..." Fumikage sweatdropped.

"For the midterms, we'd just started school, so they didn't cover much, so I didn't really have a hard time with them, but with the back-to-back events and stuff, the finals will be different..." Rikido spoke to Koji, the animal loving male nodding along.

"It'll be tough since there's a practical exam, too." Minoru added, a smug look on his face.

"N-ninth on the midterms?!"

"And here I thought you were one of us!"

"Guys like you are only likable if they're dumb...! Where's the demand for this?!"

"The world, I guess."

"Ashido, Kaminari!" Midoriya called, the two looking back at him. "L-let's do our best!" He smiled, "we all want to go to the training camp together, right?" Yuko's crimson eyes squinted at the male, _'damn, I should start bringing glasses from now on.'_

"Yes! As your class rep, I also have high hopes that you'll all be moved to action!" Iida shouted, his arm stiffly raised.

"It's pretty hard to fail if you just pay attention in class." Yuko couldn't hold back her laugh at Shoto's words, while Kaminari clutched his uniform, sweat rolling down his face. She stood in front of him, laughing as the three practically glowed from behind him.

"Be careful with your words!"

"You two, I may be able to be of assistance with the class lectures." Momo offered.

"Yao-momo!"

"I can't held at all with the practical, though..." Yuko frowned at the tall female, having heard her.

"I'm not one of those two, but can I join, too? I'm having some trouble with quadratic functions..." Kyouka asked, approaching the creation quirked female.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, me too! How are you with classical Japanese?" Sero too asked the female, placing his palms together above his head in a praying motion, almost forming a triangle.

"I'd like to join, too." Mashirao slumped, his hand slightly raised, "there's a bunch of stuff I don't get..."

"Please!" They chorused.

Momo's cheeks grew slightly red, as her eyes began to shine, "everyone!" She stood from her seat quickly, "yes, of course!" She smiled, her arms high, causing them to cheer.

"All right!"

Yuko too was going to approach, though came to a stop as she began to make plans. The dragon rider tilted her head with a sweatdrop. _'Jeez, just how rich is she?'_ She turned approaching her redheaded friend instead, who stood next to a certain spiky blond haired male.

"Look at the difference in virtue." He looked at the male, with a sharp toothed smirk-like grin.

"I can do it, too! Want me to beat it into you?" Katsuki growled, his eyes wide in annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm counting on you!" Eijiro grinned.

Yuko skipped over, a grin of her own on her face, "count me in!" The two glanced at her, she grinning at the two, to which Eijiro returned. Katsuki rolled his eyes, but didn't object, causing her to internally cheer. _'I'm growing on the angry hedgehog! Yes!'_

{}{·}{}

"All right!" Denki and Mina cheered.

"Oh, it'll be easy if it's just robots!" Denki carelessly shrugged.

"Yeah yeah!" Mina agreed.

"You guys look like you'd have a hard time controlling your Quirk against people." Mezo spoke, a mouth growing from his many limbs.

"Yeah! But I can just let loose with robots, so it'll be a cinch!"

"And it'll be a cinch for me to melt them!"

"Now, you just need Yaoyorozu to help you study, and you'll be set for the finals!"

"We'll defiantly be able to go to training camp now!"

Yuko shook her head, her mouth formed in a thin line. "_But you should still __train your Quirks."_ She wanted to say, though was beat to it.

"It doesn't matter if they're just people or robots. They're the same if you beat 'em up, right? What're you idiots talking about it being a cinch for?" Katsuki gruffly spoke.

"Who're you calling a idiot?!--"The two were quick to respond.

"Shut up!" He shouted at them, "If you need to control your Quirk, then control it! Idiot!" Yuko gave a short nod at his words. _'I was just about to say that--well not exactly like that--much nicer.'_

"Hey, Deku!" He called for the greenette, a scowl on his face.

"I don't know if you've figured out how to use your Quirk a little or what, but you seriously keep rubbing me the wrong way." The blond glared, Yuko looked between the two, standing next to Eijiro.

"Oh," Ochaco softly spoke, "he must be talking about how Deku was moving like Bakugo the other day."

"Oh, yeah!" Mina returned the soft spoken information.

"I don't need another half-assed result like at the sports festival. At the upcoming finals, we'll get individual scores, so we'll see who's better whether you like it or not." He pointed at the male, his teeth grinding against each other, "I'll beat you with an indisputable difference! I'll kill you!"

The blond turned, casting a glance at the half-n-half male in the back, "Todoroki! You too!" He shouted, before sliding the door closed behind him with a slam.

"It's been a while since I've seen Bakugo this intense." Eijiro scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Impatience...?" Fumikage mumbled, "or hatred?"

{}{·}{}

Yuko hummed to herself, looking down at her phone, reading over a text with the destination she was to meet Katsuki and Eijiro at.

Eijiro had made a group chat for the three, much to the blond's annoyance. And, --after being yelled at through text by Katsuki, and Yuko saving the male's phone number- they set up a time and destination to meet, in order to study.

She nodded to herself, placing her phone in her back right pocket. The female was wearing something much more casual, compared to her U.A uniform. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless black Guns N' Roses T-shirt, topped with a dark blue jean jacket. She also wore black ripped jeans, a chain hanging from the belt holes on her left side, tucked into a pair of biker boots.

She walked into the cafe the three were to meet at, looking around before she spots the familiar locks of ash blonde spiky hair. She grinned, skipping over, the red bookbag on her shoulder hit her back repeatedly as she approached the table.

"Hey Bakugo!" She cheerfully greeted, startling the male. His head whipped to look back at her, a scowl on his face. Her grin didn't falter as she took a seat in front of the male, her legs crossing under her.

"Eijiro's not here yet, huh?" She asked, though it was more of a rhetorical question.

Katsuki's scowl turned to one of annoyance, "no, shitty hair's late."

Yuko subconsciously nodded, looking at the door, when she heard a chime, a signal someone had entered or exited the cafe.

The female grinned as she found a familiar face approaching. Katsuki looked at her confused, before looking back, following her line of vision, to find Eijiro, with a grin of his own, approaching the two.

"Hey guys!" The spiky toothed male greeted.

"You're late." Katsuki grunted, looking at him, annoyance written all over his face.

"Only by a few minutes!" Eijiro defended, as he took a seat next to Yuko.

"Whatever."

{}{·}{}

Yuko stifled a laugh, as Katsuki smacked Eijiro's head with a rolled up piece of paper. The three had been working continuously, since Eijiro arrived.

Despite scoring below him on the midterms, Yuko understood a lot more things than Eijiro. Though, she assumed it had something to do with the fact, she slightly slacked off on the midterms. Knowing if she really gave it her all, she would've scored somewhere among the top ten.

Yuko smiled apologetically towards the waitress who'd been serving the three. She climbed over Eijiro, unnoticed, taking the drinks from the confused and scared female with a "thank you". Before she set them next to their respectful owners, once again climbing over Eijiro to take her seat, casually sipping on her coffee, as she watched Katsuki yell and whack Eijiro.

And to think, they had a whole week to study with him.


	19. Let's Start The Practical

"Pencils down, everybody." Aizawa ordered, his hand raised. "The last person in each row, collect the answer sheets and bring them here." Yuko sighed as she leaned back in her chair, cracking her knuckles.

"Thank, Yao-momo!" Mina cheered to the black haired female, leading to Momo jumping slightly in surprise.

"I didn't leave anything blank, at least!"

{·}{}{·}

"Now, we will begin the practical exam." Aizawa boredly announced, as he stood with the many other pro heroes who work at U.A.

"Of course, it is possible to fail this exam. If you want to go to the training camp, then don't make any stupid mistakes." Yuko stood with her hands on her hips, as she stood next to Mina and Denki.

"There are a lot of teachers..." Kyouka pointed out, Yuko subconsciously nodding to her observation.

"I expect that you all have gathered information ahead of time and have some idea what you will be doing." Yuko looked around at the teachers, sweatdropping.

_'I have a feeling we won't be fighting robots after all...'_

"We're fighting robot warriors like at the entrance exam, right?" Denki called out, grinning.

"Fireworks! Curry! Test of Courage!" Mina cheered.

Yuko could only shake her head, not bothering to glance at the excited two beside her. "Don't get your hopes up now..." She mumbled, gaining a few glances.

"Too bad!"

Yuko blinked, staring at Aizawa's scarf as it began to move, before U.A's principal popped out from the fabric.

"For various reasons, the exam will be different this time!" Nezu shouted, everyone looking on in surprise.

"Principal Nezu!"

"Different?"

"From now on, we want to focus on person-to-person combat and stress teaching that is closer to actual fighting." He explained as he climbed down Aizawa.

"So..." He began darkly, pointing at the students of 1-A. "We'll have you form teams of two to fight against one teacher!"

"Against...the teachers?" Yuko tensed in surprise.

"In addition, the pairs and who each pair will be up against have already been decided. These were determined at my discretion based on various factors, including fighting style, grades, and interpersonal relationships, so here they are: First, Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are one team, and they're fighting me." The black haired hero grinned.

"And Midoriya and Bakugo are a team," the said two looked at each other in surprise, "and their opponent..." He trailed, just as All Might came crashing down, landing in front of the two, heroically.

"I..." He began, standing with a fist, "will do it!"

_'Oh shit!'_

"All Might?!" The two shouted in surprise and disbelief.

"Work together to beat me, you two!" He ordered them, as he towered over the greenette and blond.

Katsuki looked over at Izuku, his teeth grinding against each other, as he glared at the other. Izuku returned his gaze, with a awkward one.

"And now, we'll announce the teams and the teachers they'll be up against all at once!"

Yuko listened closely for her name, as the teams were announced.

"Shoji and Toshiro against Snipe! 8th match!"

Yuko looked up, locking eyes with her partner, giving him a smile and thumbs up, to which he returned with one of his many arms.

"The time limit for the exam is thirty minutes!" Nezu explained, "your objective is either to put these handcuffs on the teacher, or to have one of you escape from the stage!"

"Capture the teacher or escape..." Denki mumbled, bringing a hand to hold his chin in thought. "It's kind of like the combat training."

"It is really okay to run away?" Mina asked, her hand raised in question.

"Yup."

_'Of course. Sometimes when two heroes meet a strong opponent and are unable to call for backup, one has to go get help in person, while the other stays and keeps the opponent busy..._' Yuko internally summarized.

"But it'll be different from the combat training!" Present Mic decided to cut in, making motions as if he was a DJ at a club. "You'll be up against someone waaaaay better than you!"

Yuko sweatdropped, _'thanks for the encouragement.'_

"Better...than us?" Kyouka repeated, "I can't really imagine it, though..." Yuko gave a snort as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Dummy! Hey girl, watch your mouth! You hear?"

"This time, your exam will be very similar to a real battle." Thirteen interrupted, "Please think of us as villains."

"Assuming you come across the enemy, if you think you can win a fight against them, then it's fine. However--" Snipe added, before Aizawa took over.

"In cases where there's too big a difference in your abilities, it would be smarter to run away and get help."

_'I was right!'_ Yuko internally cheered.

"Todoroki, Iida, Midoriya." Yuko looked over at the said three, as they tensed slightly. "I'm sure you three understand this well." This caused the dragon rider to look on in confusion.

"I won't make that mistake again. I will pass this test and prove that!" Tenya's face was hidden as he spoke, clenching his fist.

"Fight and win, or run and win." Izuku summarized.

"That's right! Your decision-making skills are being tested!" All Might shouted, much more cheery than the other teachers.

"But with these rules, you're probably thinking the only choice is to run, right?" He waved a finger as he spoke, "that's why we had the support course make these for us!" He announced, pulling out what looked like metal bracelets.

"Ultra compressed weights!"

_'Handycaps...'_

"We'll put on about half of our body weight. "He explained as the rest of the teachers began to put them on as well.

"It's old-fashioned, but it makes it hard to move and eats up stamina!" He mumbled something at the end, Yuko not hearing.

"By the way, there was a competition to decide on the design, and we ended up using Young Hatsume's."

"Hatsume!" Izuku thought out loud.

"To allow us to consider fighting, huh?" Katsuki spoke up, "you're underestimating us." All Might awkwardly laughed.

Yuko sighed, "it's not so much they're underestimating us, sure maybe a little bit." This caused all attention to turn to the black haired female, as she played with one of the many red strands in her hair.

"They have much more experience than us. Sure we have fought villains, and we've all trained hard, but that doesn't mean we're anywhere near their level." Yuko had a bored look on her face, as she tilted her head to look at the ash blond.

She turned to look at the teacher's, "but you're underestimating us a little bit." She grinned, "sorry, continue!"

It was quiet before Aizawa ordered the group, "all right, each team will take the practical exam in order on the prepared stage." He turned to the first team, "Sato, Kirishima, get ready."

"Yes, sir!"

"Those waiting their turn can watch the exams or think of strategies as a team." The teachers turned, making their way inside.

"Do what you want. That's all." He dismissed

"Ojiro, I would like to see what we can do with our Quirks." Tenya turned to his partner.

"Of course."

Yuko turned to Mezo, giving a smile, "let's do that too. We need a plan if we want to pass." She earned a silent nod from the male. She smiled, before turning and following after the teachers, Mezo following after her.


	20. Match 8

"Your turn." Mezo stated, after explaining his Quirk to the female. Yuko looked up at the ceiling in thought, as she came to a realisation.

"No one really knows about my Quirk, huh?" She asked, though it was more to herself, than to the male beside her.

"Well," she began, looking at the male, crossing her legs in her chair. "My Quirk isn't anything like yours, or really anyone else's in the class. It doesn't really have anything to do with my physical ability. My Quirk is called Draco. I'm able to, I guess summon a dragon." She smiled as she thought of Night, wondering what he was up to at the moment.

"A dragon..." Mezo mumbled, "at the USJ, was that dragon...?" He trailed as Yuko nodded.

"Yup. His name is Night, he's my best friend. My Quirk allows Night and I to have a certain connection. He can feel what I'm feeling, and I can feel what he's feeling. Sometimes we have this ability to talk telepathically, but it's rare. My Quirk, I guess you could say...works like a game. There's levels to a dragon. Night and I have reached the highest level, level three. But that's not all. When Night and I are together, I'm able to summon a weapon, it doesn't work if he isn't with me though. Oh!" She remembered, quickly pulling her sleeve up, and showing her tattoo.

"I gained this when my Quirk manifested. It'll glow when one of us are feeling a strong type of feeling. Sometimes it'll burn me cause of Night's ability to produce blue flames." The tattoo was a black dragon flying, with its wings spread. A katana with flames surrounding it was in front of the beast. The only color seeming to be the red of the dragon's eyes, as it seemed to glare at anyone who looked at it.

"And that's about it. But depending on if I can summon Night or not, you should know my abilities without my Quirk." She grinned, a hand on the back of her neck.

"I train a lot on my free time, so I've learned to be quite stealthy, and I'm pretty fast. I'm also really good with aim, though not with weapons like guns. More like throwing knives and a bow." Mezo nodded at her explanation, seeming to be in thought.

"Okay..."

{·}{}{·}

"**Team Shoji and Toshiro, practical exam.**"

Yuko stood next to Mezo, the two examined their surroundings. The female of the two made slow steps forward, few ways past the pillars surrounding them, she was able to see the exit.

"He's probably somewhere up there." She pointed to the gate, Mezo nodding, agreeing with her. Mezo had his limbs shaped into a eye and ear, while Yuko began to cautiously move forward, silencing her footsteps.

Yuko fell to her knees, just as Mezo called for her to duck, as a bullet whizzed past her. The two moved quickly hiding behind a pillar, as multiple gun shots rung out, aimed at them.

"That was quick." Yuko muttered, as she stood beside Mezo against the pillar, as he peeked around it.

**Monitor room**

"You know, Yuko's never really talked about her Quirk, I wonder what it is." Mina pointed out, Denki and Eijiro nodding in agreement.

"I think I may have a clue what her Quirk might be." Izuku cut in, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"At the USJ, the dragon that showed up, I think it was hers. It wouldn't leave her side, and listened to every command she gave it." He explained, causing Eijiro and Shoto to remember as well.

"Oh yeah!" Eijiro nodded, "I remember, she kept calling it Night, and even had it keep us from flying off when the Nomu and All Might fought."

Recovery Girl continued to watch the screen as she listened to the students behind her. They all began to make up theories what the female's Quirk could be. Though the heroine didn't comment, she knew what the dragon rider's Quirk was, and she knew how much harder she works to keep up with her classmates.

Yuko would constantly ask to use U.A's many training grounds after the Sports Festival. She'd stay after school a lot, and would even come on weekends. Her dragon was always there to accompany her, but didn't participate in the training. Recovery Girl and many of the other staff would secretly watched.

Yuko was always working on some way to upgrade her physical abilities, being her Quirk had no effect on such things, unlike her classmate's. She'd always find a way to overwork herself, sometimes going as far as to fall unconscious. And even after getting scolded by the heroes, not once did she stop.

"All my classmates have really strong Quirks, and if I want to keep up, then I have to train! I know I'm going to fall and even injure myself, but I have to work hard to keep up!"

Though she was requested, she didn't think highly of herself. Yuko sometimes would even approach the heroes at U.A, and ask them about the things she could improve on. She not once gloated over the fact she was capable of something others weren't, like her aim. But, she chose to work on things she wasn't. She didn't look down on her peers, or anyone at U.A, but found herself learning from them. Even approaching someone and complementing them after seeing them do something she thought was amazing.

Recovery Girl found her quite the person.

**With Yuko and Mezo**

Yuko ducked around the pillar, silencing her footsteps, just as Snipe threw a smoke bomb. She quickly tightened her mask, as she walked with chosen steps, listening for the movement of the hero they were up against.

"You're being too rash!" Snipe shouted as Shoji charged towards the hero.

_'Gotcha.'_Snipe approached the multi-limbed male, as he held his hands up. Yuko smirked under her mask, as she moved quietly.

"Aren't you giving up a little too easily?"

Yuko move quickly her hand reaching for his arm, the cuffs locking around the hero's wrist.

"Done."

"Huh--"

Yuko removed her mask, smiling at the hero. "Hello sir!"

"**Team Shoji and Toshiro have passed!"**

**Monitor Room**

"Snipe didn't even notice her!" Mina's raccoon-like eyes sparkled as she watched her friend grin at Shoji and Snipe in victory.

"Yeah, really makes you curious what her Quirk might be!" Ochaco grinned.

"Shoji also did a good job helping by drawing Mr. Snipe's attention away from her." Izuku added.

"Ribbit."

"Yeah."


	21. Sulk

"Everyone... I'm looking forward...to hearing your stories...about training camp..." Mina cried, as Denki, Rikido, and Eijiro sulked behind her.

"W-we don't know for sure yet! There might be a last minute twist!" Izuku tried to brighten everyone's mood.

Hanta placed a hand on the greenette's shoulder, "stop, Midoriya. If you say it out loud, it'll probably jinx it."

"If we failed the exams, then we'd have to skip training camp and be in summer school hell. And since we didn't pass the practical exam..." Denki swung to face Izuku, "if you guys still don't get it, then you're dumber than monkeys!" He poked at the male's eyes.

"Okay!" Yuko shouted, as she grabbed the back of Denki's collar, pulling him away from Izuku, "that's enough of that."

"Calm down. That's too long." Hanta spoke up, as Yuko held back an angry and sulking Denki with little to no problem.

"I don't know, either. Our team passed thanks to Mineta, but I was just sleeping the whole time. Anyway, since we don't know how they're scoring it..." Yuko narrowed her eyes at Minoru, seeing him basking in the glory of he being the one who helped them pass.

"If you feel bad for us, then I dunno, just bring me back lots of stuff!" This caused Yuko to whack the back of Denki's head, earning a groan of pain from the male.

"Hey! Ow!"

The door slid open, Yuko quickly jumping over to her desk.

"Once the bell rings, get in your seats." Yuko rest her chin in her hand, as she looked up at Aizawa, as if she had been sitting the whole time.

"Morning." He greeted, before jumping right into explanation.

"Unfortunately, there are those who did not pass the final exams. Accordingly, for the training camp in the woods...everyone's going!" Yuko could any blink at the awkward grin Aizawa gave.

"We can go to?!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Some failed, but no one failed the written exam. In the practical, Kirishima, Kaminari, Ashido, Sato, and Sero failed."

"I knew it..." Hanta sulked, causing Yuko to look back at him, "just because my team passed didn't mean I scored high enough not to fail..."

"For this time's exam, we on the villain side made to leave a way for the students to win while watching to see how you all would take on the task at hand. If we hadn't, most of you would've gotten stuck before you started."

"So when you said you were really out to crush us..." Mashirao trailed.

"That was to make you feel cornered." Aizawa answered.

"In the first place, the training camp in the woods is one to increase strength. So those who failed need it the most. They have to get stronger. It was rational falsehood." Once again Yuko blinked at the awkward grin.

_'Seriously...what's with the grin...?'_

"However, since you lied to us twice, our faith in you will waver!" Yuko scoffed under her breath.

_'Speak for yourself.'_

"Wow, you're being a wet blanket, Iida."

"That's true. I'll consider that." Aizawa stated, "but I wasn't lying about everything. Failure is failure." Yuko looked back at her classmates that failed.

"We have prepared a separate time for extra lessons for you all." This instantly caused the once excited group, to sulk.

"Frankly, it'll be tougher than the extra lessons you'd get if you stayed at school." Honestly Yuko loved her friends, really she did, but she couldn't help but want to laugh at their disappointment.

{·}{}{·}

"Well, in any case, I'm glad we can all go together." Mashirao smiled.

Yuko looked down at the book she was given, pursing her lips as she read everything over.

"A week of training camp, huh?" Izuku read from next to Tenya.

"I don't have a bathing suit or anything. I'll have to buy a bunch of stuff." Denki was also near Tenya as he spoke, the two looking up at him.

"Night vision goggles--" Minoru began, however he was cut off by Mina, as she began to speak.

"Oh, since we're off tomorrow, and we just finished our exams, why doesn't Class A all go shopping together?!" This caused Yuko to look up, from where she was leaning against her desk.

"Oh, good idea!" Denki shouted.

"Wouldn't that be the first time we all hung out together?" He asked, earning a nod from Ochaco.

"Hey, Bakugo, you're coming, too!" Eijiro shouted to the blond.

"Like I'd do something so irritating." Was scoffed as an answer from Katsuki.

"Will you come, too, Todoroki?" Izuku asked the stoic male.

"I go visit my mom on our off days." He answered.

_'Dang...they're dense...'_

"You guys are such party poopers! Get a clue, you clueless guys!"

"Hey, Yuko!" Denki shouted over to Yuko, as she finished packing her things.

"You're coming, right?" The dragon rider placed a hand behind her neck, with a sympathetic grin.

"Sorry, I'd love to. But I'm the same as Todoroki, I visit my dad on our days off." She rubbed the back of her neck, as she swung her bag on her shoulder.

"Awe!" Mina pouted.


	22. A Race For Fun

"Pa!" A man with black hair, some slightly gray looked up from a book he was reading, smiling at Yuko as she entered the room with a bag in hand.

Yuko grinned as she held up the grocery bag, "I brought ramen!"

{·}{}{·}

Yuko threw her bag onto the counter, along with her keys, after discarding her shoes at the door. Sighing, she plopped herself on her couch, even after visiting her father, she always found herself bored.

A loud knocking on her door, caused her to jump. She quickly stood, before making her way over to the front door. Her eyebrows furrowed after peeking through the peephole.

"Mina? Yaomomo?" The girl questioned with a tilt of her head.

"Hi Yuko!" Mina cheered, only for Yuko to quickly quiet her.

Yuko looked over, as the door opened to her right, a older woman walking out.

"Is everything okay dear?" She asked Yuko, the dragon rider smiling a reassuring smile her way.

"Everything's fine Ms. Honda." With the reassurance she was looking for, Ms. Honda returned to her apartment.

"Sorry. My neighbors get worried. We're all really close." Yuko explained with a chuckle.

"It's fine. We apologize for being so loud." Momo smiled.

"Why are you guys here? Do you need anything?" Yuko asked, leaning against the doorway.

"The girls are going to the pool. Yaomomo was able to get permission! We were hoping you could come!" Mina grinned with her explanation.

Yuko nodded with a grin of her own, "I would love to! I just finished a visit with my dad, so I don't mind."

"Wonderful!" Yaomomo clapped.

"And don't worry about a bathing suit, the school said they'll provide that for us." Yuko grinned, before gesturing them to follow her in, as she went to grab her stuff.

"We should hurry. We don't want to miss the train." At this Yuko looked at them with a wide Cheshire-like grin.

"How do you guys feel about heights?"

"Huh?"

{·}{}{·}

"Y-you ride him...?" Mina asked, as she and Momo stared at the large beast Yuko stood beside, her hand on his neck.

"Yup!" Yuko cheerfully answered, while she looked up at Night with a large grin. He met her eyes, giving a growl-like purr.

"Don't worry! You guys can trust him! He won't drop you!" She reassured, before she looked at their frightened expressions.

Frowning, she approached the two, grabbing their hands in hers.

"Trust me." She smiled sincerely, which seemed to get them on her side, as they both sighed with a nod.

"Great!" Yuko turned to look back at the large reptilian beast, "Night bud, get low." She ordered, the male dragon giving a low growl, as he lowered his head, his piercing red eyes watching the three females approach.

After the three were all seated, Yuko carefully pat the scaled neck of her best friend, "easy." She ordered calmly.

Spreading his wings, he began to carefully flap them, kicking up dirt. Soon he began a slow hover, before continuing his lift. Once in the air, he pushed himself forward, earning a slight scream from Yuko's classmates, while the dragon rider laughed in delight.

"Okay bud! To U.A! But let's land on one of the fields instead!" Yuko had to yell over the harsh winds, in order for Night to hear. Night gave a loud growl as confirmation he heard her, before he began their usual route.

Once the two girls slowly calmed, they began laughing in disbelief, as they looked down, sometimes even reaching for the clouds they passed.

Yuko held her arms out, as the wind blew back her hair, "isn't this amazing?" She yelled back at the two.

"I do this every morning to get to school!" She told them.

"Wow! Wait!" Mina realized, "Is he--Is this--"

Yuko looked back with a laugh and a nod, "yup! This is my Quirk! It's nothing like y'all's!" She grinned, before realizing they were getting close to landing.

"Hold on!"

Of course, Yuko was used to flying, so she didn't have to hold on. But it was the girl's first time, and that could mean a risk of them loosing their balance and falling off.

Once on one of the many grounds of U.A, Yuko helped both Momo and Mina off, as the two laughed at the experience they received.

"See ya soon bad! You can wait if you want, just don't cause trouble!" Yuko pat Night's head, before quickly running to catch up with Mina and Momo.

{·}{}{·}

"Wow?! Really?! So wait all those skills--" Yuko cut Ochaco off with a laugh.

"Is just lots of training and experience. It has nothing to do with my Quirk, I just train really hard." Yuko explained, as they all began stretching, the boys all piling in across the pool.

"That's so cool!" Mina cheered, before she was cut off as Minoru and Denki came flying out of the tunnel.

"Oh Mineta." Tsu informed, as the girls stretched their arm over their head.

"Kaminari, you came, too?" Kyouka boredly observed.

"Hi!" Yuko greeted with a grin, before they all began climbing into the pool, for a game of ball.

"Here! Go! Here!"

"Got it!"

"Ribbit!"

The girls shouted as they all began to hit the ball to one another. Yuko kicked at the water as she sat on the edge of the pool, laughing at her friends, and occasionally joining them.

They stopped after hearing Tenya announce a race between the boys, the girls all climbing out of the pool.

"Iida, we can help, too." Momo offered.

"Thanks!"

"What about Quirks? Can we use them?" Mashirao asked.

"We're at school, so there shouldn't be a problem." Tenya nodded, "however, you cannot cause damage to any people or buildings!"

Katsuki approached Izuku with devilish grin, "I'll crush you, Deku!" Izuku could only clench his fist with a determined look.

The ash blond turned to Shoto, who was calmly sitting against the wall, "of course, I'll crush you, too, Half-and-Half Bastard!"

Everyone began to line up, choosing who'll go against who, as the girl's made bets who would win.

"Then, on your marks..." Momo held a whistle as the first set of male's lined up.

"Get set..." Last minute she blew the whistle, sending them off, however Katsuki didn't enter the water, like others.

"How was that, you extras!?" He pointed at the rest of the class, as Yuko laughed.

"What do you mean, "How was that"?!" Hanta shouted.

"You didn't even swim!" Eijiro too, shouted at the male.

"It's freestyle!"

With that the race continued, everyone using their Quirks in their own way, across the water.

Yuko found the whole thing fun and exciting, as she watched the boys get competitive. Especially the race between Izuku and Tenya, when they tried to reach the end first.

"Wow!"

"Iida, you were so close!"

"That was awesome!" Yuko cheered, with a fist in the air, as she jumped. However, she looked on in confusion as Tenya, Shoto, and Izuku all stared at each other. All three holding a look of determination, she recognized all too well.

"The winners of each heat--Bakugo, Todoroki, and Midoriya--will race for first place. Is that all right?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Half-and-Half Bastard!" Kastuki called, "don't hold back like you did at the sports festival. Come at me seriously!"

"Alright."

"You too, damn Deku!"

"A-all right, Kacchan."

The three lined up, "then, the 50-m freestyle final will begin, now!"

"Go, Bakugo!" Eijiro cheered.

"Don't kill the other guys!"

"Todoroki, don't lose!"

"Do your best, Deku!"

"Everyone, fight!"

"On your marks..." the three kneeled, "get set..." they leaned forward, and as the whistle blew, jumped.

Only for Yuko to stifle her laughs, as they fell face first into the water.

"Wh-what?"

"Their Quirks were erased?"

"It's 5 p.m." Yuko looked over to find Aizawa, who had been the one to erase their Quirks, approach.

"Your pool use time has now ended. Hurry up and go home."

"Come on, Mr. Aizawa!"

"We just got to the good part!" Hanta and Denki went to protest, only for Aizawa to glare.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing, sir!"


	23. Day 1

"U.A has finished its first semester and has started summer vacation. However, those of you trying to be heroes will not receive days of rest. At this training camp, we'll have you aiming for even greater heights--for "Plus Ultra"!"

"Yes, sir!"

Yuko laughed as Mina, Ochaco, and Denki cheered, circling each other as they shouted, "training camp", over and over.

"What? People in Class A are taking extra classes?" Yuko sighed at the annoying voice, turning to face the blond of Class B, who she was certain had rabies.

"Does that mean you had people who failed the finals? What? Isn't that weird? Isn't that weird? Even though they're supposed to be way better than Class B? How can that be?" He was cut off as Itsuka Kendo knocked him out, grabbing the back of his collar.

"Sorry!" She apologized.

"Monoma's scary."

"Oh, it's Class B--" Izuku noticed.

"We kind of met during the sports festival, but nice to meet you, Class A." A girl with green hair grinned.

"Yeah."

"We're getting on the bus!" Kendo shouted back at her class.

"Not just the girls from Class A, but the girls from Class B will also be there! It'll be like a buffet we can pick and choose from!" Minoru drueled.

"That's about enough out of you." Eijiro frowned.

Yuko pulled on Momo's sleeve, causing the female to look back at her, as the shorter pointed at Minoru.

"Can I get Night to crush it. I would feed it to him, but I don't want him to get sick." Momo sweatdropped at the girl, as she shook her head.

"Yuko no."

"Class A's bus is this way! Line up in seat order!" Tenya called to the class.

{·}{}{·}

"Everyone, the bus will stop once in about an hour. After that--" Aizawa began to explain, but was cut off as everyone began to shout in excitement.

Yuko slid in her seat, with a frown, as she sat next to Mina.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" The pink female asked, as she poked at Yuko's arm.

"I wanted to follow on Night, but Aizawa said I couldn't! So now Night is flying alone..." Yuko cried, causing Mina to laugh at the female.

"You'll see him soon, relax!" Yuko huffed, as she crossed her arms.

"Fine." The black and red haired female frowned.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko stretched her arms above her head, while she examined her surroundings. Her crimson eyes catching a familiar shadow of black hovering high above the group.

"Finally taking a break, huh?"

Yuko walked closer to the fence, as she peeked over it, finding miles of woods. She ignored her classmates, as she looked up.

Night hovered above the group of students, careful not to get too close to them, not wanting to risk hurting anyone. Yuko waved at the mythical beast with a grin, feeling his happiness wander through her head, which caused her grin to grow.

"There's no point stopping without a reason." Mr. Aizawa stated, causing Yuko to look over.

Two doors to a black car opened as two women exit the vehicle, "hey, Eraser!"

"Long time no see." Their homeroom teacher greeted.

"Lock on with these sparkling gazes!"

"Stingingly cute and catlike!"

"Wild, Wild, Pussycats!"

Yuko blinked at the two, who she assumed were heroes by their costumes, posed.

One female was blonde, her outfit consisting of a lot of blue. She wore a blue skirt, with a peach belt, two pouches on the side, with a tail connected to it. She also wore a cropped blouse-like shirt, with a bell on the collar. She had white paw gloves, and a radio headband in the shape of ears, with a pair of blue boots.

As for the second female, she was a brunette, her outfit the same as the blonde, except it wasn't blue but a maroon color.

"These are pro heroes who will be working with us during the camp, the Pussycats." Aizawa explained, before being interrupted by a fangirling Izuku.

Yuko only pursed her lips, chosing to shut out the boy's ranting, and deciding on looking up at Night. She waved once again, earning another spike of happiness from her best friend.

"Greet them, everyone!" Aizawa ordered.

Yuko quickly turned to face them, as she bowed.

"Nice to meet you!" The class chorused.

"We own the whole stretch of land here." The maroon wearing hero gestured to the woods Yuko was just looking at.

"You will be staying at the foot of that mountain." She pointed, Yuko following her hand with her eyes.

"So far!"

"Huh? Then why did we stop here?" Ochaco asked.

"Could this mean...?"

_'Oh...'_ Yuko looked up at Night.

"No way..."

"Why don't we get back on the bus, huh? Fast."

"Yeah. Let's do that."

Everyone nodded, as they all began to turn, while Yuko backed up to the fence.

"It's 9:30 a.m right now. If you're fast... Maybe around noon?" The brunette grinned.

"No way...guys..."

"Let's get back!"

"Back to the bus! Hurry!"

_'We won't make it.'_ Yuko thought as she climbed up on the fence, _'there's no point.'_

"Kitties who don't make it by 12:30 won't get any lunch!"

"Sorry, ladies and gentlemen. Training camp..." The female in blue jumped in front of Yuko's running classmates.

_'Night!'_ Yuko pushed herself off the fence, before she felt claws wrap around her shoulders, as she was lifted into the air.

"...has already begun." Just as Yuko was situated on Night, her classmates were thrown off the hill, causing her to look down in worry.

"Hey! Since it's private land, you can use your Quirks as you wish! You have three hours! Come to the facility on your own two feet! After getting through... The Beast's Forest!"

Yuko waved at Aizawa and the pussycats with a grin, as they looked up at her, just now realizing the giant beast above them.

"You said we can use our Quirks!" She shouted down at them.

Yuko noticed the beasts that begun to surround her classmates. She pat Night's head as Izuku quickly saved Minoru from one.

"You're definitely, much more handsome than those things." Yuko praised, causing a happy growl to come from the myth made beast.

"Hey!" Yuko shouted down at her classmates, as soon as she seen they were about to celebrate.

"Look out! There's more!" She warned.

She grinned as one began to fly, hoping to take the attack from above.

"All right! Let's go, Class A!" She heard Tenya shout from below, which made her grin widen.

"Let's crush the ones above, Night."

As two with wings charged at the group, one was cut off as Night tore through the trees. His jaws locked on the dirt clad beast, causing it to break apart, before he took off once again, Yuko holding on tightly, as Sero, Sato, and Kirishima took care of the other.

As her classmates took care of the ones below, Yuko and Night had fun above.

Night hovered, as two flying dirt made beast circled them. The dragon rider grinned, before she leaned closer to the scaled beast.

"Now." A roar ripped from Night as he spun, blue flames burning at the rock beasts.

"Hell yeah..."

{·}{}{·}

Class A slowly emerged from "The Beast's Forest", all looking exhausted and beat up. Night, with Yuko laying on his back, landing a few feet away, before he slowly approached the group, and building.

Yuko too was covered in dirt, and looked like her classmates. Having sometimes jumped from Night's back, in order to protect him from a surprise attack with a knife she always kept on her.

"What do you mean, three hours?!" Yuko slowly pat Night's head in thanks and praise, before sliding down him. She used him as support, leaning against the large reptile, as she gave a small glare towards the heroes.

"That's the time it would've taken us. Sorry!" The maroon Pussycat, Mandalay, apologized.

"You were trying to boast about how much better you are? That's mean..."

"I'm hungry... I'm gonna die..."

Laughing sounded from the blue wearing Pussycat, Pixie-Bob, "but honestly, I thought it would take even longer. You guys didn't have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you would."

"You're dragon beasts sucked... I like mine more..." Yuko mumbled as she pat Night's chest, earning a happy grumble from him.

"You guys are great... Especially..." She pointed at Tenya, Shoto, Izuku, and Katsuki, "you four!"

"Were you able to act without hesitation because of your experience?" She jumped at them, "I'm looking forward to where you'll be in three years! I call dibs!"

She began to circle them, confusing Yuko, as they all quickly covered their faces.

"Wh-what are you...?!"

"Stop that! Get away!"

"Mandalay...was she always like that?" Aizawa asked the Pussycat.

"She's a little desperate, since she's about the suitable age for, you know..." Mandalay explained.

"Speaking of "suitable age"--" Izuku began, before Pixie-bob grabbed his face.

"What about it?"

"I-it's been bothering me for a while..." The greenette muffled, "whose child is that?" He pointed to a boy with a red hat, that had two horns.

"Huh? There's a kid?" Yuko blinked, as she looked at the boy.

"Oh, not one of ours." Mandalay explained, "he's my cousins kid! Come on, Kota. Greet everyone. You'll be with them for the next week." She urged the boy.

"Oh, um, I'm Midoriya from U.A High School's hero course." Izuku introduced, squatting slightly, with a hand out for the boy.

"Nice to meet you." Izuku was cut off as Kota punched at his groin, causing Yuko to began coughing on her own saliva in shock.

"Midoriya!" Tenya rushed over, "you brute of a nephew!"

"Yeah, it's obvious he doesn't like us." Yuko looked up at Night, the large reptile nodding.

"Why would you do that to Midoriya's scrotum?!"

"I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes!" Kota replied with a glare.

""Intend"? Just how old are you?!"

"Nice to meet you too." She shouted at Kota, with obvious sarcasm, earning a confused look from the boy. Yeah, she was pretty childish.

"Precocious brat." Katsuki smiled.

"Isn't he kind of like you?" Shoto monotonously sassed.

"What? Not at all! Anyway, shut up you GG bastard!"

"Sorry."

"Enough with this charade." Aizawa interrupted, "get your stuff off the bus. Once you've put your bags in your rooms, we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that, you'll bathe and go to sleep. We'll start for real tomorrow. Now, move quickly."

Yuko looked up at Night, "I'll get your meat I asked Aizawa to store." She told him with a smile.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko sighed as she dipped into the water with the rest of her female classmates.

"Hey, hey. Yuko what's with the scars?" Mina called to her friend, gaining Yuko's attention.

"I mean, we know you had them, but we didn't know you had that many. And--hey is that a tattoo?" Yuko rubbed awkwardly at her neck.

"The scars are old, um and that tattoo involves my Quirk." Yuko explained shortly, as the image of the man who caused her scars flashed through her head. But she didn't show her discomfort or fear, just smiled, in order to get the attention away from her.

The girl's attention was soon drawn to the yelling coming from next door. The group of 1-A females looked above the wall, as they watched Kota push back a certain pervert.

"Mineta really is the worst, huh?"

"Thanks, Kota!"

Yuko quickly submerged her body in the water, her head being the only thing above, as Kota looked back at them.

"Eh..."


	24. A Killer Training

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!" Yuko stood with her classmates, Night right behind her, as the sun was just barely starting to rise.

"Today, we will begin training camp to increase your strength in earnest. The goal of this training camp is to increase everyone's strength and with that, for everyone to obtain their provisional licenses. It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are more real by the minute. Proceed carefully." Aizawa explained.

"So Bakugo," the black haired hero called to Katsuki, "try throwing that." He ordered as he tossed a ball to the male

"This is from the fitness test..." Katsuki observed.

"Your previous record, from right after you started school, was 705.2 meters. Let's see how much you improved." Katsuki walked off to stand a few feet in front of the class.

"Oh, you're checking our progress!"

"Since a lot has happened these last three months, huh? Maybe he can throw it a kilometer or something now!"

"Do it, Bakugo!"

"Then..." Katsuki reeled his arm back, "here I go..."

"Go to hell!" He yelled, as he launched the ball.

Just as Katsuki was about to bask in his glory, "709.6 meters." Aizawa called, surprising the class and Katsuki himself.

"Huh? It's less than I thought..."

"It's been about three months since you started high school. Through various experiences, you all have definitely improved. But that improvement has mainly been at the mental and technical levels, with some increase in stamina." Everyone's eyes were set on the angry ash blond in front of them, as Aizawa explained the reason.

"As you can see, your Quirks themselves have not improved that much. That's why we will work on improving your Quirks starting today." He grinned, which only caused fear to rise amongst the students.

"It'll be so hard you'll feel like dying, but try not to actually die..."

_'That is not reassuring...'_

{·}{}{·}

Yuko shook her head, keeping herself from falling over. Aizawa had made it clear he wanted her to work on the other aspect of her Quirk.

Summoning her weapon.

So there she stood, her jacket to her gym uniform discarded, standing in only her black bra, as her tattoo glowed a bright blue, and her eyes turned a darker crimson. Night stood in front her, his ruby eyes shining, as the two made eye contact.

She had summoned her weapon once, but had passed out soon after, not capable of handling the raw power it held. She knew it was a katana, but she had never rightfully wield the sword.

Of course, that wasn't the only training she was put through. Yuko had explained how she and Night are infected by emotions, and they sometimes can talk telepathically.

So she was stuck between making time to summon her Katana, controlling her emotions, and learning how talk telepathically with the beast in front of her.

Blue flames began to circle Yuko, but instantly went out as she began to fall forward, Night quick to stop her from hitting the ground.

"Thanks bud..." Yuko pushed herself up, shaking her head, before getting into stance.

"Alright, again."

{·}{}{·}

"Now, remember what I said yesterday? "Today's the only day we'll be doing stuff for"!" Pixie-bob shouted.

"At least make your own food! Curry!"

Yuko wasn't really bothered by the fact they had to cook themselves. She's been cooking for herself since she was six, it's nothing she's new to.

"Yessir..."

"You all look exhausted!" Ragdoll laughed, "but that doesn't mean you can make any old sloppy cat food!" Yuko sighed, as she stretched, popping her back.

"It's true that part of rescuing someone is filling the stomachs and spirits of those exhausted during a disaster. That's U.A for you! No opportunity wasted!"

_'You give them too much credit...'_ Yuko sweatdropped.

"Let's make the most delicious curry in the world, everyone!"

"Okay..."

{·}{}{·}

As everyone began to dig into their meals, Yuko made a plate of her own, before grabbing a cooler, with meat for Night. As she began to walk towards the woods, on her search for her best friend, she noticed Izuku carrying a plate of curry.

"Hey, Midoriya!" She called, approaching the male.

"I seen you going into the woods. Can I join you?" She held up the cooler, "I have to look for Night, and having company isn't so bad."

"Ah... y-yeah..." The greenette nodded, before the two continued into the woods.

As they were walking, it was mostly quiet, except for Yuko asking him why he was going into the forest in the first place. Which was when he explained the whole thing about Kota, and his backstory.

As they were walking up a mountain, they followed Kota to, Yuko decided to accompany Izuku, saying she could call Night from up there.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Izuku called to the boy, who looked back at the two angrily.

"You can eat this curry."

"You...! How'd you find this place?" Kota shouted at the two.

"Oh, sorry. I followed your footsteps..." Izuku answered, as Yuko stopped a few feet behind the male, as she looked over the trees, blowing a low whistle.

"I thought maybe you'd want something to eat..."

"I'm fine. I don't need any." Kota stubbornly told the two.

"I told you, didn't I? I don't intend to hang out with you. Get out of my secret hideout!"

"A secret hideout, huh?" Izuku asked, looking around.

"Getting all into trying to improve your Quirk. It's gross. You want to show off your power that badly?" At his words, Yuko's shoulders sagged.

Those words hurt, as her Quirk was the only thing she had since it manifested, with the abuse she received, and her father living in a hospital. Night was the only thing keeping her from killing herself when she was nine.

"Your parents..." Izuku mumbled, "could they be Water Hose? With the water Quirks?"

"Did Mandalay tell you?!" Kota shouted at him.

"Oh, no, um, uh... Sorry! I kind of ended up hearing about it, and based on the information I got, I thought maybe... It was an unfortunate incident. I remember it."

"Shut up." Kota mumbled, "everyone's crazy..." Yuko hadn't turned to look at them, as her eyes never left the the sky, as she waited for that familiar shadow to show.

"Calling each other stupid names like "hero" and "villain" and killing each other... Talking about Quirks and stuff... It's because they're all showing off that it ended up like that... Stupid..." Kota ranted.

"What is it? If there's nothing else, then go away!" Kota ordered.

"Well, um... my, uh... friend..." Yuko sighed as Night finally came in sight, from afar.

"My friend...couldn't inherit any Quirks from his parents..."

"Huh?" Kota looked over confused, and Yuko was too.

"It's a hereditary thing, and apparently it's rare but does happen... But he admired heroes and wanted to become one, but you can't be one these days without a Quirk... My friend couldn't accept that for a long time and practiced... trying to draw objects to him and breath fire... but it was no good. There are a lot of different ways to think about Quirks, so I don't know if this'll apply to everyone, but if you reject it that much, that'll just make it more painful for you. Um, so..."

"Just shut up!" Izuku was cut off, "get out of here!"

"Sorry. I'm just rambling...I'll leave the curry here." Izuku placed the curry down, before beginning to walk off, with Yuko waving at him.

"Why are you still here?!" She heard the boy shout at her. However, she chose not to answer, as she pointed at Night, who grew closer, you could now hear his wings beating against the wind.

"Well, have a nice night Kota." Yuko told the boy, as Night hovered in front of her, letting her climb on him.

"Be careful." She smiled, before she and Night took off to find a place to enjoy their food.


	25. A Villain Attack

"Okay Night. Lets go again." Yuko shook her head, as she stared at Night, focusing on summoning her known weapon, while trying to talk to Night telepathically at the same time.

"Don't lose focus. All of you, move faster!" She heard Aizawa order.

"No matter what you're doing, you should always be aware of where you came from. That's what it means to improve. Always keep in mind why you're sweating, and why you keep getting nagged.

_'Where I came from...'_Yuko clenched her first, as she focuses on the matching eyes of Night's, hoping to at least speak to him, in some way.

"More importantly," Pixie-bob shouted, "everyone, tonight...we'll have a test of courage with the classes pitted against each other! After training hard, you can okay hard! The carrot and the stick!" She cheered.

"So, do your best right now!"

"Yessir!"

{·}{}{·}

Yuko worked fast, chopping vegetable and putting them aside, before moving onto the next task.

"Hey, hey, Yuko why're you so good at that?" Mina asked as she watched Yuko work effortlessly.

"Huh?" The red and black haired female blinked, "oh. Well I had to learn to cook at a young age, so I grew used to cooking for myself I guess." Yuko shrugged, while Mina looked on in awe, as she returned to her tasks.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get anymore perfect..." Yuko laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm not perfect, silly. Just used to doing everything for myself, having no one to do it for me." She shrugged with a chuckle, while Mina looked at her with a frown, before being called off.

"Did you need All Might for something? You asked Mr. Aizawa about him, didn't you?" She heard Shoto ask someone, from behind her. Causing her to cast a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Yeah...um..." Izuku had answered, Yuko continued her task, while eavesdropping, though she know she shouldn't.

"I did, about Kota..."

"Kota? Who's that?" Shoto asked, forgetting about the boy they had been introduced to on the first day.

"Huh? That kid... You know, Mandalay's cousin's, um... Huh? He's gone again." Yuko assumed Izuku was going to show the boy to the male, based on his words.

"That kid hates heroes--I mean, he hates the whole Quirk-based superhuman society in general, and I couldn't say anything to help him. I was just wondering what All Might would've said to him... What would you have said, Todoroki?"

"It depends." Shoto answered.

"Of course it does!"

"To have some stranger trying to reason with you would just be annoying, right? What's important is what actions he took or is taking. If the words are going to move someone by themselves, they have to be pretty powerful. I think words have to be accompanied by action..." Shoto explained, Yuko silently agreeing.

"That's right... It's just as you say... I'm just a stranger. How can I say anything to him?"

"I don't know what you want to do with him, but I don't think you should keep poking your nose in a delicate situation. You have no qualms about breaking through that kind of stuff, even though you don't seem like the type."

"Sorry about that..."

"You guys! Your hands have stopped moving! We're going to make the best meat and potato stew!" Tenya yelled.

{·}{}{·}

"Now, we've filled our bellies and washed out dishes! Next..."

"It's time for the test of courage!" Mina cheered.

"We're gonna test it!"

"Before that," the cheering was interrupted by Aizawa, "it pains me to say this, but the extra lesson group will be having lessons with me now."

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Sorry." His scarf wrapped around the five, "your training during the day wasn't good enough, so I have to use this time."

"Give me a break! Let is bet tested!"

"Okay, so Class B will be the first to be the scarers. Class A will be in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with you name written on them in the middle of the route, so bring those back with you." The Pussycats explained.

"Revelry in the dark." Yuko blinked at Fumikage in confusion.

"Those being the scarers aren't allowed to make direct eye contact. Show us how scary you are with your Quirks."

"The class that makes the most people piss their pants with creativity and imagination wins!"

"Stop it. That's filthy."

"I see! They're trying to make us refine our ideas by making us compete with each other, giving us more options for our Quirks in the process! As expected of U.A!" Tenya complimented.

_'Once again...you're giving them too much credit...'_

"Now, you'll draw lots to determine your partners!"

"If we're two to a team...huh? Since there are twenty with five at extra lessons...one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight...?" Izuku observed, before he repeated, only to realize he was alone.

"There's an extra person! And it's me..."

"We drew lots... Someone had to have this fate..." Mashirao tried, before he was grabbed by the shoulder.

"Hey, tail! Switch with me!" Katsuki growled.

"Aoyama. Please switch with me!" Minoru advanced towards the sparkly blond, as Momo backed away.

{·}{}{·}

Kyouka shivered from beside Yuko, as the crimson eyed female skipped.

"I don't get how you haven't gotten scared yet..." Kyouka mumbled, causing Yuko to laugh.

"It just isn't scary." She shrugged, before coming to a stop, and holding a hand out in front of her.

"Wha--"

"Do you smell that?" Yuko asked, interrupting the female.

"Yeah..." Yuko turned to her in a hurry, ripping pieces of her shirt off, before covering her's and Kyouka's mouth.

"Quick, cover your nose and mouth, don't breath anything in!" Yuko ordered, her head beginning to throb, after breathing in some of the gas, that was beginning to surround them.

_'Shit!"_


	26. Fear

Yuko opened her eyes, only to quickly close them, as a bright light blinded her. She slowly opened her eyes, before they adjusted to the light.

A sudden shoot of pain caused her to groan, _'what the hell? What happened...?' _She went to rub at her eyes, only to feel a tube rub against her arm. Shooting up, ignoring the pain in her head, she looked down at her arms, finding that she was hooked up to a IV.

"What...?" She tried to speak, only for her voice to come out hoarse. Her hand touched her neck, as her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember.

She looked up at the sound of a door sliding open. A woman in a doctors coat, with brown hair and green eyes, walked in, looking down at her clip board. She looked up, coming to a stop after seeing Yuko staring at her in confusion.

"Oh! You're awake!" The woman smiled.

"Wh..." Yuko trailed as her voice came out hoarse once again, she wincing at the sound.

"Oh right hold on!" She quickly looked out the door, asking for a glass of water, before entering.

"I'm Dr. Itou." Itou introduced with a smile, "I assume you're quite confused. Well you and your class had partaken in a villain attack. And you and your friend were hit by a large wave of poisonous gas, and you seemed to have taken a large hit to the head. Your friend isn't awake yet." A woman came in, giving Yuko a glass of water, which she graciously took, before downing it.

"I...I remember... Is everyone okay?" Yuko looked up, after the dryness to her throat lifted. Itou have a small smile, "yes don't worry." Yuko could tell she was lieing, but before she could ask, the doctor had quickly interrupted.

"You have been out for a while, but luckily you hadn't inhaled as much gas as your friend, we'll let you go after a few more check ins." The woman looked over her charts as she explained.

"Anyways, I just wanted to check on you, you've had a lot of people worried." Itou smiled at her, before she left her to be alone.

Yuko had many questions.

Were her classmates really okay?

Were the heroes okay?

Was _Night_ okay?

But she didn't get any of her answers until hours later, when Nezu and Aizawa were on T.V, talking about Bakugo being kidnapped by villains. This only caused her worry to sky rocket.

One of her classmates were kidnapped, and she wasn't even conscious when it happened.

Was she really that weak?

And soon Yuko was discharged, giving her time to look for Night. But only to be cut off as All Might showed on the T.V, fighting a faceless, overpowered villain.

For once, in years, she felt something she hadn't in a long time.

Fear.

**_'Yuko...'_**

_'Night!'_

The girl's crimson eyes widened as she slowly sat on the hospital cot, her attention never leaving the T.V in her room. As Night's deep voice resonated through her head.

Night was safe.

But that didn't stop the fear.

"All Might..."

**"The scene below is straight out of a nightmare! Half of Camino Ward was demolished in a single, horrifying instant. All Might is currently fighting the villain who appears to have caused the blast. I can't believe it. How is one person so powerful?"** The news caster spoke, as the camera focused on the hero and villain below.

**"He's destroyed the city and is more than holding his own against the Symbol of Peace."**

Yuko gasped as the villain launched a blow, only to be in even more shock as the smoke cleared.

There All Might stood, but he was much more smaller and thinner, he looked like a skeleton.

But that didn't change her thought process. She learned at a young age, it's not the physical strength one should focus, but the mental strength that comes with it, and the spirit inside them.

**"Uh. What's wrong? I-Is everyone else seeing this? It looks like All Might's been shrunk somehow!"** After a few minutes of All Might and the villain exchanging words, the Symbol of Peace let out a yell.

"No... All Might...don't give up..." Yuko mumbled as she placed a clenched fist on her chest.

"You can win! You can win! That's what you do!" Yuko shouted as she stood from the cot in her room, her eyes filling with tears for the hero.

"Come on All Might, please win!"

The tears continued to build as All Might seemed to hear their shouts, his arm growing as he took a weak stance. The villain began to float, readying another blow, but was cut off as a trail of fire attacked him.

And that was when the heroes showed up.

"All Might, you got this. We're all cheering for you."

A large blow was sent, causing the heroes to be thrown back. And the villain's arm seemed to grow, and soon the floating villain had a large arm, with so much power packed into it.

The opposites launched at each other, power packed punches at the ready.

And as All Might was being pushed back, the hope never died.

"Come on, All Might! Come on!"

All Might let out a yell of pain, Yuko gasping as the symbol was pushed back.

But he stopped himself, as he held the punch of the villain. As he let go of his other arm, he surprised the villain with a punch from the other arm. Taking advantage of the fact he was surprised, as the villain powered up, he readied the final punch.

Smoke covered the battle field, as everything grew quiet, waiting.

And as the smoke cleared Yuko gasped as All Might was left standing. And soon Yuko let the tears fall as the Symbol of Peace held up that final fist.

**"All Might wins!"** The reporter shouted over his own sobs.

**"The villain's not moving! He's knocked out! All Might stands victorious! He saved us yet again!**"

As the excitement began to calm as the sun began to rise, and the heroes began their rescue protocols, Yuko still sat in her hospital room, watching the news.

**"The heroes began rescue operations during All Might's fight, but the scope of the damage is staggering. Authorities are estimating a large number of casualties. The villain who caused this is-- Oh! There! He's being led into the maiden right now! Meanwhile, All Might and other heroes remain on high alert!" **The reporter grew quiet as All Might pointed at the screen.

**"Now.**" Yuko stared at the screen with wide eyes, **"now. It's your turn."**


	27. Trust In UA

When Yuko left the hospital, the first thing she did was find Night. Her best friend was her first priority. Turns out Night had been waiting for her as well, constantly circling the hospital in the air, until he seen her.

After she and Night were reunited, she quickly called her friends and classmates, the worry eating at her. Not everyone answered, mostly a specific five, which only caused her worry to grow.

Luckily they did get back to her, letting her know they were okay after seeing her many messages and missed phone calls.

Afterwards she visited her father, he having asked the hospital to call her to express his worry, after hearing what happened. She stayed a night or two, choosing to be around someone, other than her myth made reptile friend.

The next morning she returned home, getting a fresh shower, and much more comfortable clothes.

Yuko sighed as she sat on her couch, feeling much more content now that she was home. However, it was cut short as knocking sounded from her front door. Giving a slight groan, she pushed herself off the cushions, and made her way to the door.

"What..." She mumbled after realizing who it was. She unlocked the door, opening it to reveal both Aizawa and All Might, the blond having a sling, and the black haired male having his hair up, with both in professional wear.

"Mr. Aizawa? All Might? Can I help you? Is everything okay?" She questioned, while moving out of the way to let them in, before shutting the door behind them.

"Yes. We just need to talk, we have already talked to your father, but he asked for us to check with you first." Aizawa answered, as they followed Yuko, her gesturing for them to take a seat on her couch, while she sat across from them in a chair.

"About the dorms, right?" Yuko asked, while leaning back, Aizawa giving a nod in confirmation.

"My dad didn't give you a proper answer, right? He probably said something along the lines of: "I can't answer for her, after all she's been taking care of her own self for years, while I'm stuck in this hospital. I trust her to make the right decision, so I'll leave it to her to answer." Right?" She smiled when she seen their faces, they seemed quite shocked with her guess, giving her an answer.

Aizawa was the first to break from the slight shock, clearing his throat before speaking, "yes." Yuko nodded, as her face turned serious, once again shocking the teachers slightly.

"When I woke up, no one would tell me anything, I had to find out through the news. And that wasn't very pleasant. Not only was my classmates, no, my friends hurt. But one was kidnapped. I couldn't get in contact with Night, and I had very little memory of the attack." Yuko watched from the corner of her eye has All Might looked down in guilt, Aizawa too, had guilt in his eyes, but he hid it well.

"But," this caused All Might to look back up at her, as she sighed, "after seeing that press conference you were in." -She directed to Aizawa-, "and that big fight..." She looked up at them, straightening her back out.

"My opinion didn't change on U.A, or the wish to be a hero. I chose to be a hero after going through a lot. And I want to be able to help my father get better. So my answer. Yes. I'll move to the dorms, and continue going to U.A." She stood, bowing to the underground and retired hero in front of her.

"I'm putting my trust in you. Please continue to take care of me! And help me become the hero I aim to be!"


	28. Moving In

Yuko stared up at the building in front of her, as Night stood closely behind her and the rest of Class A. His shadow casted over them, as he lowered his head beside his rider, she placing a hand on his head.

"For now," Aizawa spoke, as he stood in front of them, "I'm just glad that we were able to bring Class 1-A back together again."

"Everyone was allowed to the dorms, huh?" Hanta asked the group.

"Well, my dad left the decision making to me..." Yuko spoke up, rubbing at her neck.

"Huh...so you didn't have a hard time?" Kyouka asked the female, while scratching her cheek.

"Well not really. But my dad did constantly remind me to be careful..."

"The two of your were directly affected by the gas." Mashirao pointed out.

"We were all able to be together again because of the teachers." Tsu commented, "when I watched the press conference, I thought we'd lose them, and it made me sad."

"Yeah." Ochaco agreed.

"I was surprised, too." Aizawa agreed, "well, I'm sure everyone has different circumstances." Aizawa scratched at his head, before placing returning his arm to his side and placing his hand in his pocket.

"Now, I'll explain briefly about the dorms, but first-" He clapped his hands, "for now, we will focus on getting the provisional licenses we were planning to have you get during the training camp."

"Oh yeah, they did talk about that!"

"So much happened, that I forgot about it."

"This is important. Listen up." Aizawa regained their attention, silencing them.

"Kirishima. Yaoyorozu. Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida. These five went to go save Bakugo that night." Yuko blinked at the information, as everyone, but she and Kyouka sucked in a breath and tensed.

"Your reactions tell me that you were all at least aware of it." The hero sighed, "I'm going to set aside a number of issues and say this: If it weren't for All Might's retirement, I would've expelled everyone except Bakugo, Jiro, and Toshiro. Of course the five that went, but also the twelve who knew but didn't stop them betrayed our trust, no matter what the reason. I would be grateful if you could follow the proper procedures and act properly in order to regain that trust. That is all." Aizawa turned to enter the dorms.

"Now, we're going inside. Let's have some energy!" Yuko looked over her sulking classmates, before turning to Night, who had his head pushed into her side.

"Stay here bud. I'll be back out later." Night gave a low growl, pressing himself against her one more time before pulling away.

Since Yuko and Night had been reunited after the attack, Night didn't like leaving her side. She could tell he blamed himself for the whole thing. She could sense his anger towards himself.

He couldn't protect her, and he should've been able to sense the villains before the attack.

"Come here." Yuko blinked with her head tilted as she watched Katsuki drag Denki behind a hedge.

"Huh? What? No!" A large blast of electricity caused her to jump, before Denki walked out from behind it, in what everyone called "dumb mode".

"Yay..." Kyouka turned to the side, as she tried to hold in her laugh.

"What? What did Bakugo do...?" Hanta wheezed.

Yuko laughed, as Denki jumped, yelling "yay" which put Kyouka over the edge.

"Sorry, everyone!" Eijiro shouted, "this won't make up for it, but let's all go eat yakiniku tonight with this money!"

"Seriously?!"

"Yay!"

{·}{}{·}

"Each student dorm building holds one class." Aizawa began to explain, "girls on the right, and boys on the left. But the first floor is the common area. Foods, baths, and laundry are on this floor.

Yuko looked around in awe, this was a definite upgrade from her apartment.

"There's even a courtyard!" Hanta observed.

"So spacious! So clean! And a sofa!" Mina yelled as she ran around the room.

"It's like a mansion!" Ochaco stated in a daze.

"Right!" Yuko agreed, as the brunette fell backwards, Tenya calling out to her.

"Did my ears deceive me? Baths and laundry are in the common area? Is this a dream?" The perverted male gulped.

"They're separated by gender. You better watch yourself." Aizawa warned.

Mineta turned white at the silent threat, "yes, sir."

"Rooms start on the second floor." Their homeroom teacher continued, "there are four rooms per gender on each floor with five floors total. Everyone gets their own room. They're luxurious spaces equipped with their own AC, toilets, fridges, and closets."

Yuko examined the many rooms, growing excited as she realized there was a balcony.

"There's even a balcony!" Izuku shouted what she was thinking.

"This is about the same size as the closets we have back home." Momo stated, Yuko whipping her head to look back at her.

"This is bigger than my apartment! What?!" The dragon rider asked in shock.

"It's like a mansion!" Ochaco once again fell back, Tenya yelling out in concern.

"These are your rooms." Aizawa pointed at the paper in his hands, Yuko was on the third floor, sharing a floor with Kyouka.

"The belongings you sent ahead have already been placed in your rooms, so unpack and get settled in today. I'll tell you more about what will happen from now on tomorrow. That's all. Dismissed!"

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa!"

{·}{}{·}

Yuko walked beside Mina as they neared the male's in the common room.

"Boys, are you all done with your rooms?" Mina asked them, the group of the other Class A females behind her, minus Tsu.

"Yup. Just relaxing now." Denki answered, sitting on the armrest beside Izuku on the couch.

"Well, the girls were all talking just now..." Mina smiled, Yuko nodding, finishing her sentence.

"...and we have an idea."

"Want to have a room presentation contest?" Mina asked, as the group smiled.

The boys turned white as they registered her words, "huh?"

{·}{}{·}

"No, no, wait--!" Izuku shouted as he tried to keep everyone from entering his room.

"It's filled with All Might!" Mina shouted as she they entered the rooms, Yuko looking around in awe at the amount of collectibles and posters he had.

"It's an Otaku's room!" Ochaco smiled.

"It's because I admire him..." Izuku mumbled, from his spot leaning on his desk.

"This is embarrassing."

"Crap, they just started something." Denki muttered to Eijiro and Hanta, Yuko turning to grin at them, having heard.

"But it's kind of fun..." Hanta gave a nervous smile. Eijiro stood between the two, rubbing the back of his head.

They soon moved onto the next room, which happened to be Fumikage. He stood in front of his door, blocking entrance.

"This is foolish." Mina and Yuko instantly began to push at him, he trying to keep his stance. They eventually moved him, leading to them happily entering.

"So black!" The two females chorused, as they looked around the room.

"Scary!" Mina shouted.

"Cool!" Yuko grinned, as she moved to look at a glowing purple skull.

"You little..."

"I bought this keychain before in middle school." Eijiro grinned as he held up a skull decorated keychain.

"I want one!" Yuko gushed as she looked at it.

"Boys like this kind of thing, huh." Mina blinked, causing Yuko to frown.

"Hey! I like this kind of thing!"

"Sorry!"

"Get out." Fumikage ordered.

"A sword...! So cool!" Izuku leaned to look at it, Yuko instantly moved beside him, gushing at the object.

"Awesome!"

"Get out!"

After soon being kicked out, they moved on to the next room, which was Yuga. Yuko was hesitant to enter, knowing the male's personality.

"So bright!" Yuko stared with her mouth agape at the glittering room.

"_Non non,_ not "bright," "dazzlin--"" He was cut off, as they all began to exit the room.

"It's exactly how I thought it'd be." Yuko spoke up.

"It fits my expectations." Mina added.

"This is starting to get fun!" Ochaco grinned, bouncing down the hallway.

"The last person on the second floor is--" She stopped short, as it registered.

"Come in... I'll show you something amazing..." Mineta drueled, instantly creeping Yuko out.

"Let's go to the third floor." Everyone agreed, making their way to the elevator.

"Wow, it's so normal!" Ochaco grinned as they observed Mashirao's room.

"It's so normal! Wow!"

"So this is what's normal, huh?" Mashirao's tail slowly lowered along with every word.

"It's fine if you don't have anything to say..."

They moved onto Tenya's room, and if Yuko was honest, she wasn't surprised when she seen it.

"The shelves are lined with hard books."

"That's the class rep for you!"

"There's nothing strange here." Tenya pointed out, causing Yuko to sweatdrop, _'well, don't say it like that...'_

"There are so many glasses..." Ochaco laughed.

"What's strange about that?" Tenya asked in offense, "It's because I expect them to be destroyed during our intense training." He explained, before they all moved onto Denki's room.

"It's so gaudy!"

"It's like he just used anything he could lay his hands on." Kyouka observed.

"What? Isn't it great?" Denki asked, as he held offense to her words.

Yuko instantly fell in love with Koji's room, soon as she entered.

"There's a rabbit! It's so cute!"

Yuko quickly turned to the owner of the room, "can I hold it?" She asked, jumping slightly, before cheering when he gave her a nod.

She scooped the white rabbit into her arms, cooing softly to it. Ochaco and Mina ran over to the female, petting the rabbit as she held it.

"It's not fair to have a pet." Denki mumbled to Koji, "Koda, you've gotta be doing this on purpose!"

The group soon entered the hallway, with Yuko begrudgingly setting the rabbit down.

"I'm not satisfied." Denki frowned.

"Yeah, what a coincidence. Me neither. Not satisfied." Mashirao agreed.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, me neither."

"It's weird for the boys to be the only ones getting picked on." Minoru decided to add, "you said this was a room presentation contest, right? Then, of course, we should also see the girls' rooms before we decide, right?" The short male pointed at the group of girls.

"Shouldn't we decide who has the best taste in interior decoration from _everyone_ in class?" He interrogated.

"Sounds good!"

"Okay!" Mina and Yuko agreed.

"Huh?"

"Um, okay, so we'll be deciding who has the best taste in interior decoration in the class, or who's the Room King!" Mina explained.

"Room King?" Kyouka asked.

"We don't have to decide anything like that..." Mashirao sweatdropped.

The class moved onto the next floor, "the ones on the boys' side of the fourth floor are Bakugo, Kirishima, and Shoji, right?" Ochaco listed.

"Where's Bakugo?" Tenya asked.

"He said, "This is lame, I'm going to sleep," a long time ago and went to his room." Eijiro answered, rubbing his neck, "I'm sleepy, too."

"Then, let's do Kirishima's room!" Mina exclaimed as she and Yuko ran past everyone, "let's keep this going!"

"I don't really care, but I don't think you girls will get it." Eijiro sighed, opening his door and allowing everyone to enter.

"This manliness!" The red head grinned.

Yuko's eyes lit up as she looked around, she and Ochaco stuck in awe at his room.

"It's so hot! So hot and stuffy!" Ochaco nodded.

"See I told you."

"It's super manly! So cool!" Yuko stood beside Ochaco as she complemented the male, ignoring a comment Mina had made.

"Next, Shoji." Mina announced, the group making their way to said male's dorm.

"There's nothing interesting here." Yuko blinked at the practically empty room.

"I didn't know you were a minimalist." Shoto commented.

"Well, I've never really liked having a lot of things." Mezo explained.

They moved on, heading to the fifth floor, to check out the last of the boys' rooms. The first being Hanta.

"Wow!"

"Asian!" Mina nodded.

"It's lovely!" Ochaco complimented

"So chill!" Yuko clapped.

"Sero, I didn't know you liked stuff like this." Kyouka grinned.

"Yup, that's me! Always expect the unexpected." Hanta winked.

They moved on, the next being Shoto, who many of the girl's were excited to see.

"Hurry up and get this over with. I'm sleepy." The half-n-half spoke in monotone, as he allowed everyone to enter.

"A Japanese styled room?!"

"Was his made differently?!"

"We have tatami at home, so I can't relax on flooring." Shoto explained.

"Who cares about why?" Denki exclaimed.

"How did you remodel it in a day?!" Minoru looked back in shock.

"I worked hard." He explained shortly.

"I like it." Yuko nodded, "very nice, very nice."

"Thank you."

They moved on, "okay the next of the boys is?"

"Me." Rikido sighed, "anyway, it's a boring room. Anyone's would be after Todoroki's."

"Something smells good...what is it?" Eijiro asked.

"Oh no, I forgot!" The male stressed, "I finished unpacking really early, so I baked a chiffon cake. I thought we could all eat it together. It'd be more delicious with whipped cream, but you guys want some?" He asked, opening the small oven, and removing the cake. The girls all instantly reacted Yuko, Mina, and Ochaco running over.

"It's so delicious! So fluffy!" Ochaco smiled, as Yuko nodded while biting into the cake, instantly entering pure bliss.

"He easily surpassed Sero's unexpected side!"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"What a wonderful hobby you have, Sato. Would you like to bake something next time with my tea?" Momo complimented as Rikido's face turned red.

"Oh, I didn't expect everyone to like it so much. I just make it as part of training for my Quirk. Buying sweets can get expensive." He explained, rubbing his neck as he blushed.

"That's it for the boys. Next, it's our turn!" Yuko nodded at Mina, as they made their way to the 3rd floor.

"Aw man, are we seriously doing everyone? Is that alright?" Kyouka asked.

"It's probably fine, right?"

"It's kind of embarrassing..." Kyouka muttered as she entered her dorm room. Yuko's jaw instantly dropped in awe, staring at the many instruments.

"It's filled with even more instruments than I expected." Denki commented in shock.

"It's so cool!" Yuko complimented.

"Can you play all these?" Ochaco asked the embarrassed female.

"Yeah, at least the basics..." She answered.

"It's not girly at all."

"Unladylike." At Yuga's and Denki's comment, Yuko turned with a sharp glare, while Kyouka sent her earphone jacks at them, placing it in their ears.

"Next. Let's move on to the next room." Kyouka ordered.

"I'm next!" Yuko smiled, as she exited the room, rushing over to her's with the others in tow.

"What do you think?" The black haired female asked, as she held her arms behind her back, grinning at her classmates.

"Wow."

Yuko's room was dark, with a theme of black and red. Her bed was to the left of the room -her left-, with crimson colored bedding. She had drawers, a shelf and a desk on the opposite side of the room, the shelves holding a few books. And her curtains were black, with red patterns.

But what really caught everyone's attention were the five cases above the drawers, that held many sharp weapons, and the collage of pictures taped on the wall, above her bed. As well as the katana that was cased on one of the shelves.

"Yuko you have so many weapons!" Mina shouted what they were all thinking.

Yuko chuckled, as she scratched at her neck, "yeah, I like to collect them..." She confessed.

"Anyways!" She pointed at Mina, drawing the attention away from her and her many weapons.

"You're next!"

{·}{}{·}

"All right, everyone! Have you all voted?" Mina asked

"You can't vote for yourself!" She reminded as she held the box up.

"And now, here are the results of the first Room King competition, minus Bakugo and Tsu!" Mina announced.

"With a total of five votes! The overwhelming winner standing alone at the top is... Rikido Sato!" Yuko clapped with a grin.

"Huh?!"

"By the way, they were all girls! The reason was... "Because the cake was delicious!"" She explained.

"You! Aspiring heroes shouldn't use bribery!"

"I'm not bribing anyone! What the heck! I'm super happy!"

Yuko clapped her hands, "it was hard for me to choose between Sato, Koda, Sero and Kirishima. But in the end it was Sato!" She grinned, ignoring the fact Denki and Minoru were sulking about their loss.


	29. Creating Moves

"I believe I mentioned this yesterday, but for now, Class 1-A of the hero course will be focusing on getting their provisional licenses." Aizawa leaned against the teacher's podium as he spoke.

"Yes, sir!" The class chorused.

"A hero license brings with it the great responsibility of human life. Of course, the exam to receive one is very difficult. Even the provisional license has only a 50% passing rate each year. " Aizawa explained with a hard look, as the class listened in silence.

"Just the provisional license exam is that hard?" Minoru asked, sweating, as he grew nervous.

"That's why today, we will have each of your come up with at least two..." The classroom door slid open, gaining everyone's attention, as Midnight, Cementos, and Ectoplasm stood in the door way.

"...ultimate moves."

"Ultimate moves?!" Mina, Eijiro, Hanta and Denki shouted.

"It's like a real school thing and yet--" Denki and Mina chorused, before both Hanta and Eijiro finished their sentence.

"It's like a super normal hero thing!"

"'Ultimate'! This means that this move will give you a sure win!" Ectoplasm spoke.

"A move so ingrained into your body that others cannot copy it. Battle means seeing how much you can force what you're good at on your opponent." Cementos added, a finger raised in order to prove a point.

"Your move will represent you. These days, pro heroes without ultimate moves are an endangered species." Midnight stood with an arm above her ahead, winking at the class.

"We will tell you more as we go along. We want to proceed logically. Change into your costumes and meet in Gym Gamma." Aizawa ordered.

{·}{}{·}

"Gym Gamma, also known as the 'Training Dining Land", or TDL." Aizawa informed.

Yuko stood with her hands behind her back whole leaning on her right foot, Night had his head peering through the doors behind her, as the class stood in front of their pro hero teachers.

"I came up with the idea for these faculties." Cementos kneeled, placing his hands on the cement, a small course being made.

"Terrain and other things can be prepared specifically for each student. That's what the "dining" part refers to." The hero informed.

Tenya's hand raised, which was really no surprise, as he yelled, "please allow me to ask a question!" He didn't give them a chance to allow it as he began to yell it out either way.

"Why must we have ultimate moves for our provisional licensing exam? Please tell me your reasoning!"

"I'll tell you everything in order." Aizawa boredly informed, "Calm down."

_'Yes please.'_

"The job of a hero is to save people from danger, like during crimes, accidents, natural disasters, and man-made disasters. The exam to become one naturally looks at how well you are able to do that. Your ability to gather information, make decisions, move, and fight, in addition to your ability to communicate, draw people to you, and lead. Every year, a different test is used to look at how well you are able to do those things."

"Of those, your ability to fight is especially important to your futures as heroes." Midnight stepped up, "if you are prepared, you won't have to worry. Whether or not you have an ultimate move will greatly affect whether or not you pass."

Cementos was next to speak, "not being influenced by circumstances and being able to act consistently will make you a great asset on the front lines."

"Your ultimate moves do not necessarily need to be of the attacking type." Ectoplasm added, "for example, take Iida's Reciproburst- The temporary burst of speed is enough of a threat to be worth calling an ultimate move."

This seemed to bring Tenya's pride to another level, as he placed his fist on his chest, "so that's good enough to be called an ultimate move?"

"I see... So we need to find something that allows us to feel like "As long as I do this, I have the advantage. I can win."" Rikido spoke, looking at the blue haired male beside him with a sweatdrop.

"Exactly!" Midnight winked, "Kamui Woods, who played a big part in the fight the other day, has a move called Lacquered Chain Prison that is the perfect example for a ultimate move. It restrains his opponents before they can do anything."

"The training camp was cancelled, but the training you did to develop your Quirks was part of the process to create your ultimate moves." Aizawa explained, as Ectoplasm began to make the previous course, but much larger.

"In other words, until the beginning of the next semester, for the ten days or so until the end of summer vacation," Ectoplasm released many of his clones onto the pillars.

"You'll be working out your ultimate moves as you develop your Quirks. You'll be doing intensive training! In addition, you should also think about how you can improve your costumes to work better with your developing Quirks. Get through this with a 'Plus Ultra' mentality. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" Class A grinned.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko stood with Night, --after the teachers showed her a large door in the very back which allowed Night to enter-- in front of Ectoplasm's clone, as she listened to his advice.

"Your Quirk is much different like everyone elses. You can summon a dragon, and a sword based off of him, correct?" Yuko nodded in confirmation with a 'yes, sir'.

"That's why you have all those weapons I suppose. Do you have a clue what your ultimate move would be?" He asked her, to which she nodded, taking out one of her throwing knives.

"I was thinking maybe if I could find a way, I could combine Night's fire with my weapons." Ectoplasm nodded as he thought over her words.

"I see. Well if you're going to do something like that, you need to work on making your weapons fire proof." Yuko nodded, as she listened, Night tilting his head from behind her as he tried to understand most of what was going on.

"I was also thinking, if I can get Night to control the heat of his flames, we wouldn't risk hurting anyone with them, and it'd be much easier to apply them to my weapons." Ectoplasm nodded.

"Well until you can get your weapons fire proofed, I suggest working on developing your Quirk." Yuko nodded, as she looked back at Night, their matching eyes connecting, before turning back to the clone.

"During the training camp I was working on telepathy between Night and I, and summoning my katana. Night and I have pretty much gotten the telepathy between us down, we also make sure to train it anytime we can. It's mostly summoning the katana I haven't actually gotten down. Though we have come close to fully summoning it." Yuko explained, as Night stood straighter from behind her.

Ectoplasm nodded, looking behind ber at the beast, "I see, then I suggest working on that then."

"Yes, sir!" Yuko nodded.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko groaned as the flames once again went out, Night sensing her disappointment, nuzzled into her stomach. Ectoplasm examining from a few feet away.

"I don't get it, what am I doing wrong?" She mumbled to herself, the Ectoplasm clone made his way over, having heard.

"You're too tense." He bluntly stated.

"Huh?"

"You're muscles are tense and you're straining your brain while focusing on one thing. Try relaxing and focus on Night." Yuko thought his words over, before nodding, the cloned hero returning to his previous spot to watch.

_'Okay Night, let's do this.'_

**_'Understood.'_** Yuko smiled at the dragon in front of her, as his deep voice echoed through her head.

She stared into his ruby eyes with her own crimson eyes, taking a deep breath as she relaxed. Her mind trailed to her best friend in front of her, from the day they first met, to the that very moment.

Bright blue flames began to circle the female, in a tornado of heat. Her tattoo began to glow under her sleeve, but it didn't seem to burn her, like many other times.

The flames seemed to catch the attention of her classmates and teachers.

"She's strong." Midnight spoke from beside Aizawa, he nodding.

"It's no surprise. She wasn't only requested by a hero, but also by one of The Big Three members. It would only be logical that she met the expectation." Aizawa shrugged, as he looked towards the back, where Yuko could be seen working.

"She's bound to get stronger."

{·}{}{·}

Yuko jumped at the sudden explosion, her reflexes kicking in as she was quick to block her face.

"You know, you really shouldn't just put everything you think of together!" Power Loader stressed, as he looked down at the smoke, Yuko standing behind him.

"'Failure is the mother of invention," Mr. Power Loader, as Thomas Edison once said. Even if what I made doesn't work the way I planned, that doesn't mean it was a waste of time." A voice came from the cloud of black smoke as it began to slowly clear.

"This isn't the time for that! Will you listen to me for once, Hatsume?" Power Loader scolded.

The smoke slowly cleared, Yuko having to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Izuku lay on his back, with Mei Hatsume on top of him. Mei was a girl with shoulder length pink hair, wearing baggy pants and a tank top, with a pair of goggles on her head.

"Oh? When did you get here?" Mei asked as she smiled down at the male, Yuko turning around to hold in her laugh, as the male's eyes widened at the predicament he was in.

Yuko quietly laughed, calming down as the embarrassing situation was taken care of.

"Sorry about the sudden explosion!" Mei apologized, "it's been a while, huh? Hero course students, um..." She trailed.

"I've forgotten all of your names." She stated.

"I-I'm Izu-Izuku M-Midoriya..." The greenette mumbled, obviously still flustered. Yuko tilted her head at Ochaco, who was staring at Izuku with a weird look.

"I'm Tenya Iida!" The blue haired male yelled, waving his arm around, "I'm the man you used as an advertising tower during the sports festival tournament!"

"I see!" She smiled, before turning, "well, I'm busy developing my babies, so...!" She walked back into the studio.

"Um, wait," Izuku called, "I wanted to ask Mr. Power Loader about improving my costume..." This brought the female to a stop, as her head turned in a hurry.

"Improving your costume? Sounds interesting!" She appeared in his face, a grin on her own.

"Hatsume." Was called, as Power Loader stood in the doorway, "it's fine for you to come in and out of the studio now that the dorm system is in place, but if you go wild in here any more, I'm going to have to banish you!"

Mei stared back at him, as his words seemed to process, while Izuku stared dumbfounded, as he stuttered.

"I've already head from Eraser Head." Power Loader interrupted, "you're here about changing your costumes as you develop your ultimate moves, right? Come in."

Yuko rocked on her feet, having arrived before her three classmates, so she had already talked to Power Loader, she was explaining, as the explosion occured, so she didn't get to hear if he agreed to her request or not.

"It's like a secret hideout." Izuku grinned.

"Now, show me the instructions for your hero costume." Power Loader ordered, holding his hand out, "they're in the case with your costume, right?" The three dug into their pockets or bags, handing their papers over.

"I have a license to make costumes , so I'll tinker with what I can using those. For small changes and repairs, I can just report what I changed to the design company, and they'll do the paperwork for it, but for major changes, we'll have to fill out an application and ask the design company to do it. Then, the government will check the new costume, and once it's approved, it'll come back here. Anyway, the agencies we work with are the best, so we usually get them back in about three days." Power Loader explained.

"Um, I was thinking about how I could lessen the strain on the ligaments in my arms..." Izuku spoke up, "is something like that possible?"

"Um, Midoriya, you...fight with your fists and fingers, right? If that's the case, then it'd be possible to do it pretty fast with just a little tinkering." This relieved the male, as he and Ochaco smiled.

"Isn't that great, Deku?"

"Yeah!"

Yuko blinked as she did a double take, staring in confusion as Mei began to feel around his body.

"Yes, yes, I see."

"H-Hatsume, what are you...?" Ochaco stuttered, as Izuku stood there frozen and flustered.

"I'm touching his body." She answered bluntly.

"Yes, yes, much more solid than he looks. Very well, you can use..." Yuko once again did a double take as Izuku stood in a bulky white suit.

"My baby that I'd been saving, a powered suit!"

"Um..."

"This high-tech baby can read the contractions of your muscles and support your movements! It's baby number 49!" The peppy female explained.

"I'm fine with just support for my arms..." Izuku tried, only to go ignored.

"Start!" The suit began to move, turning.

"Wow, it's amazing! It's moving on it's own!" It's excitement was short lived, as the suit continued to turn, causing concern to rise in Yuko. Yuko gasped as Izuku began to yell in pain.

"Stop!" Mei clicked a button in her hand, "it looks like I made a mistake in it's operational limits program. I'm sorry!" Yuko and Ochaco stood over a kneeling Izuku, as he held his back in pain.

"Are you okay?"

"All I asked for was a brace for my arms, but my torso ended up almost getting twisted off..." Izuku groaned, as Yuko cringed.

Yuko looked up, finding Tenya with a inventions on his arms, as he tried to argue with Mei. The three slowly backed away, sweatdropping. The black haired female gasped as Tenya was sent flying up, his back hitting the ceiling, as Ochaco and Izuku yelled up to him.

Once the male was back on the floor, Yuko walked up to Power Loader, as Ochaco and Izuku checked on Tenya.

"Um, sir. About my requests?" She asked, looking back at the four teenagers in the room.

"Oh yes." Power Loader replied, "I can definitely do what you asked for, it won't be that hard."

Yuko nodded with a smile, bowing her head, "thank you." She turned to the door, making her way over, before she turned to her three classmates.

"I'll see you guys at the dorm. Good luck."

"Bye..."


	30. Two Moves

"Night!" Yuko shouted as she released two arrows at the clone of Ectoplasm, the myth roared as he released blue flames, which coated the arrow.

"Blue Comet!"

The now flame covered arrow pierced the clone, the female grinning when it no longer stood in front of her.

"Yeah!" She cheered, turning to Night who also seemed happy with their accomplishment.

"Now all we need to work on is changing the heat of the flames. And summoning that katana, bud." Yuko placed her bow back on her back, as she called for Ectoplasm to make another clone.

"Alright bud, let's do this." She grinned, when her dragon friend gave a low roar.

"There are those who have finally solidified their styles," Aizawa began, before looking over at both Yuko and Katsuki.

"And those who are already trying to create multiple moves." Katsuki stood atop a pillar, as he placed his hand,which was curled into a open fist, before releasing a explosion, that wasn't like his others.

"AP Shot!" The male laughed as it broke a hole through a wall of cement.

"I did it!"

As for Yuko, a tornado of blue flames began to circle her, releasing great amounts of heat from where she stood. Night stood tall behind her, as both their piercing ruby and crimson eyes began to glow. What looked like a katana formed in front of her, more of a shadow when being seen through the flames.

The female reached out, before her hand gripped the handle of the weapon, the flames seemed to enter the sword. Yuko soon stood with a beautiful blue katana in her hand.

The katana had a blue handle, with a dragon painted into it, matching her tattoo. Flames licked the beautiful but sharp blade of the katana sword.

The girl didn't waste a second as she charged at the clone in front of her, the flames on the blade seeming to grow. She brought the weapon down, a single slash seeming to do the thing, as the clone _melted_ to nothing.

"Return." Yuko whispered to the sword as she held it in front of her chest, flames surrounding the sword before it disappeared.

"Young Bakugo and Young Toshiro's doing really well, as usual." All Might spoke.

"Yeah." Aizawa agreed.

"Hey, look out!" Yuko looked towards the front, hearing Katsuki yell. Seeing a piece of debris falling towards All Might caused her eyes to widen. As she was about to call towards Night, she was cut off as Izuku launched at the piece, before he kicked at it. It broke into smaller pieces, he saving All Might from getting incredibly injured.

Crimson eyes looked on in shock, before the girl's lips formed into a awed smile. Yuko quickly ran over, Night trailing behind her, careful not to step or run into anything or anyone.

"Midoriya what was that? You swooped in and completely destroyed that rock." Denki grinned as he and Eijiro approached the male, Yuko also stopping a few feet in front of the greenette.

"I always thought you were more of a puncher." Eijiro added.

"I am. Or, I was." Izuku brought his leg up, showing the soles on his shoes.

"It's these new soles. Hatsume suggested them and I think they'll really up my game. Plus, Iida's been showing me how to use my body better, so my fighting style has changed. I've only just figured out what direction to go in. I still have a lot of work to do. Nothing I'd call and ultimate move yet."

"I dunno." All Might spoke up, "based on that kick, I'd say you're more along than you think. So you should be ready for this test."

"I think so, too." Yuko grinned at the greenette, as he turned to look back at her.

"You're reflexes were quick, and the kick was super strong. Right bud?" She looked back at the giant reptile, who growled in agreement.

"Hey, All Might." They turned forward, Aizawa approaching the blond, "it's dangerous in here, you should be careful."

"Yeah, I know." All Might agreed, looking up at Katsuki, who was looking down at them.

"Sorry for the scare, Young Bakugo." A explosion sounded from above, Yuko looking at Night in concern when he backed up, to keep from getting hit in the face.

"Watch yourself, All Might!" The angry blond shouted.

"You guys made improvements to your costumes, too?" Izuku asked the three, Yuko grinning with a nod.

"Yeah! I see you've noticed we look pretty awesome." Denki held up a thumbs up with a grin.

"You're not the only one here with a brand-new style." Eijiro placed his hands on his hips, "we've all been making changes here and there. Now's the time to upgrade, right?"

"Just wait. My new special gear is gonna blow your mind." Denki put his arm in front of him, showing off the disk, "it's a serious power boost. Wanna see? C'mon. It's totally amazing!"

"That's enough, Class A." They were interrupted, turning to find Vlad King and Class B at the entrance, a low growl coming from Night.

"Class B is scheduled to use this training room every afternoon." Vlad King informed.

"Class B?"

"Man. Crap timing." Denki complained.

"Eraser, get your kids out of our way." The hero ordered.

"You're not trying to kick us out early when we have ten whole minutes left, are you?" Eraser retorted, Yuko walking to stand closer to her teacher, as she looked at Class B.

"Hey, did ya hear?" Night's growl grew louder at the annoying voice of Monoma, showing his disliking towards him.

"The license exam has a 50 percent pass rate. That means your entire class might fail." Yuko rolled her eyes at the male.

"Wait. Is that Monoma's hero costume?" Denki asked Kendo.

"Well since his Quirk is Copy, he said he didn't need anything too eccentric. Just that." The girl explained.

_'He looks like a ripoff Houdini.'_

"Unfortunately, his observations are correct. If we're taking the same exam, then we'll crush each other." Yuko looked back at Fumikage, who was the one to speak.

"That's the hand fate has dealt us."

"And why we won't be in the same location. Our classes applied to different spots." Aizawa informed, Yuko noticing the sigh of relief Monoma gave at the news.

"There are two exam days. In June and in September." Vlad took over, "and the tests are held in three different places. We don't want students from the same place fighting. We split you up. Each school has at most one class at a single location." Yuko once again didn't miss the sigh of relief Monoma gave.

"How sad we won't be able to face each other directly." Monoma mocked, which caused Yuko to grin, as she looked back at her dragon.

"Sorry bud. But not today." She told him, as he growled, showing his teeth to the obnoxious blond, who gulped.

"All those other schools." Hanta mumbled, "huh, interesting. I didn't know that was the case. So we'll be facing kids from other places."

"Yeah." Izuku agreed, "and on top of that, we're taking the test earlier than most other students."

"That's true." Aizawa spoke, "very few first years in the country try for a provisional license. In other words, the test will be made up of students who've trained longer than you, and with Quirks you don't know about. Ones that are powerful. The actual content of the is a mystery, but you can expect that you're going to have a rough time. Try not to get hung up about that, but keep it in mind."

"Yes, sir!"


	31. Let the Exam Begin

Yuko blinked at the building in front of her, her book bag on her shoulder, and her case, which contained her hero costume, in her hand.

"Ugh... I'm getting kind of nervous." Kyouka groaned.

"I wonder what they're gonna make us do. Ugh. What if I can't get my license?" Minoru joined with his own complaints.

"Mineta." Yuko titled her head at their homeroom teacher, as he leaned in front of Minoru, his arms hanging.

"Don't ask if you can. Say you will."

"Right. Sure. I've so got this!" The short male agreed, as the under ground hero straightened.

"If you can pass this test and get your provisional license, then you novice eggs will hatch into chicks. You'll be semi-pros. I expect your best."

"All right. I can't wait to be a heroic chicken." Yuko laughed at Denki's words.

"Let's call out the usual, you guys.." Eijiro grinned, "on my mark. Go Plus... Ultra!"

"Ultra!" Yuko whipped around, finding a tall male with a hat standing behind them.

"You know, it's pretty rude to barge into other people's huddles like that, Inasa." A male with dark lavender hair spoke, he had a hat on, that matched _Inasa's._

"What? Pardon me." Inasa grinned, kind of creeping Yuko out.

"I am so..." He placed his hands at his sides, "very...extremely...sorry!" He yelled, slamming his head onto the concrete.

"Okay, let's not do that..." Yuko mumbled as she looked down at the male.

"Who is this guy? I do not trust his enthusiasm." Denki pointed.

"Hey, look at their uniforms." Kyouka spoke.

"They're from that famous school on the other side of Japan." Hanta noticed.

"U.A in the East. Shiketsu in the West." Katsuki calmly stated.

"I wanted to say it just once!" Inasa shouted, shooting to stand, "Plus Ultra! See I really love U.A High School. I am extremely honored to compete against such incredible students. I'm so looking forward to it."

"Y-You're bleeding..." Yuko pointed, as she stared up at the male in concern.

"Oh. Blood." A girl with brown hair examined.

"Let's go." The lavender haired male ordered.

"Inasa Yoarashi." Aizawa called, as Shiketsu grew out of ear shot.

"Do you know that guy, Mr. Aizawa?" Mina asked, as Yuko tilted her head.

"Indeed. He's strong." The hero answered, "he's the same year as you all and received the top scores for students admitted through recommendations. But for some unknown reason, he turned down his acceptance to U.A and went to Shiketsu." Aizawa explained.

"Wait. He's...our age?" Izuku asked, obviously shocked.

"Hold on, is anyone else confused here. This guy says that he loves our school, but, he turned down his chance to enroll when it was offered?" Hanta asked.

"Yeah. What a weirdo." Mina agreed.

"Maybe, but he's the real deal. Keep an eye on him." Aizawa ordered, before a peppy voice interrupted.

"Eraser?" The underground hero tensed, "I'd know that scowl anywhere! I saw you on TV and at the sports festival." A female with soft green shoulder length hair, with a bandanna, approached.

"But it's been a while since we were this close in person." Yuko held back a laugh at her teacher's face, he obviously wasn't fond of her.

"She looks familiar." Izuju mumbled.

"Let's get married." The female gestured between the two, only to instantly be shut down by Aizawa. Yuko sweatdropped at Mina who instantly grew excited. She knows how excited the female gets with anything romance related.

The woman began to laugh, "you're a real laugh-riot, buddy."

"As usual, you're impossible, Joke."

"Oh, that's Ms. Joke! The smile hero!" Izuku shouted, Yuko sighed, choosing to ignore the male's fanboying.

"Come on, imagine it! If I was your wife, you'd have a future full of constant laughter." Ms. Joke smiled.

"That sounds like an actual nightmare." Aizawa once again shut down, causing her to laugh.

"It seems like you two are close." Tsu voiced, Yuko nodding along with her.

"Our agencies were near each other. As young heroes striving to make a difference in the world, a mutual love bloomed." Ms. Joke sighed.

_'Can this be over yet?_'

"No, it didn't." Aizawa shut down.

"I do miss your quick retorts. You're my favorite person to tease, future husband." Aizawa sighed at the female.

"So, Joke. If you're here, then that must mean..." Aizawa began.

"That's right." Joke nodded, before looking over her shoulder, "over here, everyone. This is U.A." She called to a group of approaching teens.

"Oh, whoa. It really is Class A!" A male with black untamed hair grinned.

"Wow, that's so amazing. I've seen them on TV before." A blonde girl began to pat the male's shoulder in excitement.

"Second years from Ketsubutsu Academy." Ms. Joke introduced, "This is Class 2. They're my students."

Yuko blinked as the black haired male grabbed Izuku's hands, "hey, I'm Shindo!" He introduced himself.

"It seems like U.A's had a lotta trouble this year, musta been tough for you." Shindo smiled.

"Uh yeah."

"But even so, you're all still aiming to be pro heroes, despite those hardships." He moved onto Denki, before moving along to Kyouka, grabbing and shaking their hands.

"It's wonderful! Hearts full of fortitude." Shindo winked, "I believe that's what every hero in the world needs to have."

"He's too nice." Yuko gave a hidden glare, _'yeah, too nice.'_

"This charming pretty boy's gonna steal our girls." Yuko blinked, before punching Denki's shoulder, earning a yelp from the male.

"And Bakugo. It must've been hard for you what with that whole kidnapping incident." At this, Yuko's face grew stoic, it was settled, she did not like him.

"You have an especially strong will, don't you? Today I'm gonna do my best to learn from you." The way too happy male held a hand out to the blond, "I really hope you don't mind." Katsuki slapped his hand away, annoyance on his face.

"Stop pretending. What you say doesn't match the look in your eyes." Yuko looked up at the blond, _'he noticed, too?'_

"Hey, man, don't be so rude!" Eijiro scolded, "sorry, he's just like that." The red head apologized.

"It's fine." Shindo dismissed, "it proves how tough his heart is." Katsuki clicked his tongue, growing even more annoyed with the male.

"Hey, Todoroki!" The blonde girl called, running over, "can I have your autograph? You were so cool at the sports festival."

"Uhh..." Shoto seemed confused, completely lost with what to say.

"Seriously? Stop fangirling."

"I'd be happy to sign somethin' for ya." Minoru offered.

"Hey. Get your costumes and head to orientation. There's no time to waste" Aizawa ordered, Yuko more than happy to oblige.

"Yes, sir!"

Yuko began to walk off, sighing when her classmates began to talk about being celebrities. _'More like rivals.'_ She thought, as she gripped her case.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko sighed, she was doing that a lot lately, as she looked around her, surrounded by hundreds of students. She placed her mask over her mouth, as she looked forward.

"Okay then. Let's do this exam thing." A man with gray hair sighed, "I'm from, uh, the Heroes Public Safety Commission. Name's Mera." Mera Introduced.

"My Circadian Rhythm is so screwed up. Ah, man. I've been swamped lately and I haven't gotten much rest. We're too short staffed. I'm so tired. With that confession, I'll now begin orientation." Yuko felt bad for the guy, he was obviously exhausted, but yet he still had to go through this.

"So, about the content of this license thing. Basically, 1, 540 examinees compete in a free-for-all exercise or whatever we're calling it this year. See, we've got a lot of pros around, and since Stain was arrested, many people've expressed doubts about the status of heroes in society. But, when you really think about it, getting paid makes sense. If you're going to risk your life to save someone, why shouldn't you ask for a reward, huh? That's just the way the world works. God, I could use a coffee."

Yuko tilted her head, crossing her arms over her chest, before putting all her weight on her left leg.

"Anyway, whether they're in it for compensation or out of a sense of duty, we've got too many heroes working together in the streets these days to keep villains at bay. Honestly, the time between when an incident begins and when it's resolved is ridiculously short. You are all here trying to receive your provisional licenses, so you'll be swept up in this tiresome mess yourselves pretty soon. Those of you who don't have the speed, frankly, just won't cut it. Which is why that's what you'll be tested on."

Yuko looked up at the screen as it turned on, to fit what Mera was explaining.

"The first 100 students to fulfill the requirements will pass today." She raised an eyebrow at the requirement, but didn't complain.

"Well, the world can be pretty crappy. I suppose I should say something about luck. So, anyway, here are the basic rules." He held up a ball and target, which also popped up on screen as he began to explain.

"The examinee will put three if these targets on his or her body. They can go anywhere you want as long as it's an exposed area. So no soles of the feet or armpits. Each of you will also have six of these balls. The targets are programmed to light up whenever they've been touched by the balls. If all three targets light up, you're out. Oh, and the person who lights up your third target will get credit for your defeat. You get through this round by taking down two people. Got it? Good."

Men picked up boxes, as they began to move off stage.

"What else? Uh, I guess we'll start passing out the targets and balls. Then, you'll have a few minutes to get situated after we open." This caused Yuko to look at Mera in confusion, before her silent question was answered as the ceiling and walls began to open up.

"I'm sure each of you have different terrains that you like or want to avoid. Use your Quirks well and do your best. Or not. Whatever. Yes. I know, it makes for a great reveal, doesn't it? And for what? So much sleep lost for this. Hopefully some of these kids are fast and we can get this over with. Until then, I'm gonna rest my eyes."

Yuko shrugged, before she began to place her targets in place. She placed one on her left bicep, another on her right thigh and the last one on her torso.

"Everyone! Stay close together, we'll fight them as a group!" Izuku yelled, most of Class A agreeing.

"Yeah right. This isn't a field trip." Katsuki retorted, Eijiro following after him.

"Idiot. Wait up!"

"Kacchan!"

"Kirishima!"

"I'm going on my own, too. It's hard for me to use my power safely when a big group's around." Shoto informed, as he ran off, Izuku calling after him.

"Yuko?" Mina called as the female began to walk off, "where are you going?"

"Sorry! It's best I work alone for this one. It'd be harder to work in a group with Night." She called back to them, Mina and Hanta calling out to her, only for her to ignore them.

A horn blared, as Yuko came to a stop, **"the first test will now begin."**


	32. Easy Win

**"There's still a stalemate in all quarters... No one has passed yet. Oh, when we get any reports, I will announce them all from this broadcasting area."**

Yuko came to a stop as she felt sudden tremors, she hummed as she looked back. _'A Quirk...you guys better pass...'_ Yuko thought before coming to a stop as she heard a group approaching.

**"Oh, finally, someone passed... What?! Th-there were 120 people taken out?! A single person took out 120 people and passed! Um, well, I'm so surprised that I'm awake now. It looks like they'll just keep coming now. Everyone, please do your best as quickly as possible."**

The dragon rider came to a stop, closing her eyes as the footsteps grew closer. She reacted quickly, catching a ball that hurled towards her target located on her bicep.

"You have a good reaction time." She looked up as a small group of students showed themselves, a total of maybe five, a male with blond hair and green eyes being the one to speak.

"It's something to do with your Quirk right?" Yuko just stared up at him blankly, _'of course they don't know my Quirk, it was never revealed, everyone just assumed it was something to do with my senses or something. I'll use this to my advantage."_

"Sorry." Yuko mumbled, confusing them as she turned her body to face them fully. The male clicked his tongue as he seemed to ready his Quirk. Yuko sighed, as she began to backup, she had a plan, but in order for it to work, she had to get them to chase her.

"But I'm going to have to take you out." She stated bluntly, hoping that'll anger them enough to chase her. Which it was quite obvious it did, with the way their teeth clenched and their eyes narrowed.

_'Bingo.'_ Yuko instantly turned, breaking into a sprint, hearing the students behind her take off after her. As she ran, she examined her surroundings, hearing a few begin to gain on her, she knew she had to act fast.

She didn't realize, but she must've wondered into a new terrain at some point, as her surroundings turned into one of a steel labyrinth-like area. Though she found such area a great asset.

She ducked as something came flying towards her, _'now...'_ She quickly jumped grabbing onto a metal pipe above her, and hoisting herself up, before she began to climb. The class came to a stop, as she disappeared in a maze of steel pipes.

"Where did she go?"

"Watch yourselves."

"Did she run off?"

"So much for taking us out, huh?"

A smirk crossed her hidden face, a she began to quietly maneuver above them. She could see them, but they couldn't see her. She moved to be above the back of the group, where a lone female with short green hair stood, a mask covered her eyes, as she looked around.

Yuko slowly and quietly dropped behind her, a ball in hand. She tapped her shoulder, the girl turning around to face Yuko. Her mouth opened to yell something, but the female acted quickly. Yuko dropped to the ground, sweeping the girl's feet from under her, the wind getting knocked out of her as she hit the ground. Yuko placed the balls on her target, before dodging a ball being thrown at her.

_'One...'_ Yuko once again took off in a sprint.

"Try to cut her off!" She heard, before a few began to follow her.

_'One more and then I pass.'_

Yuko took a sharp turn, before once again climbing the pipes. Two rival students turned the corner, only to come to a stop, as they looked around.

"Where'd she go?!"

Yuko swung down, kicking at their backs, causing them to fall forwards, one catching himself just in time, the other not so lucky.

Yuko took a fighting stance, the two in front of her regaining themselves, before doing the same. She tightened the mask around her face, before reaching behind her back.

"We know your Quirk! But you don't know ours!" One of them yelled, causing her to raise a eyebrow, she looked back, hearing two more pairs of footsteps approach, the other two teammates appearing behind her.

_'Four against one.'_

She turned so her right side was facing the ones behind her and her left was facing the ones in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as one of the male's began to grow spikes around his body, and another began to glow.

Yuko looked down, before she removed her hands from her back, fists covering the objects. She tossed them to the side before they could react, smoke surrounding the area, and leading the four into a coughing fit. Smoke bombs.

Yuko couldn't be seen, but she instantly began to take them off their feet, her non-stop training being put to use. Once the smoke clared she looked down as the four layed in front of her, groaning and unable to stand.

"Sorry. But I told you I'd take you out." She held up a ball as she looked down at them.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko removed her hood and mask, sighing as she stretched her arms in front of her.

"That was fun. Though I was a little slow, I need to practice that, more." She mumbled to herself, before her targets beeped, turning blue.

**_"Those who have passed should go to the anteroom. Hurry."_**

She looked down at them before a grin took over her face, _'cool.'_ She placed her hands behind her head, as she made her way to said location.

She stopped as a familiar half-n-half male came into view.

"Todoroki!" She called, the male coming to a stop, as she quickly ran to catch up.

"Toshiro." The male greeted as she came into view, stopping in front of him with a wave.

"You passed, too?" She pointed at the blue targets, he nodding.

"Great!" She grinned, "let's head over to the anteroom together then!" The male agreed, as the two began to walk side by side, Yuko with her hands behind her back and a grin on her face, and Shoto with a blank face.

{·}{}{·}

"There are a lot of people here." Yuko nodded in agreement as the two entered the room, she looking around at all the people present.

"Seriously?! I love Stampman, too!" A familiar voice shouted, "he's a super passionate hero!"

Yuko followed after Shoto as he took a seat on a couch, she sitting next to him -after removing her targets-, as he was the only she knew. She looked over at Shoto as he stared at Inasa.

"But I think--" Inasa stopped talking as he felt eyes on him, looking over to find Shoto looking at him, he returning with a glare.

Yuko blinked in confusion, looking between Inasa and Shoto, but her classmate seemed just as confused as her.


	33. Get Serious

**_'You didn't call?'_**

_'Sorry bud. I couldn't.'_

**_'Fine...'_**

Yuko quietly chuckled to herself, as she could hear the disappointment in Night's voice. He wanted to participate, and she told him she would try to get a chance for him, but sadly she ran into a fight he couldn't partake in.

Yuko chatted with Tsu, Kyouka and Momo who had arrived not too long ago, with Mezo. They four talked about the exam while Momo ate in order to regain her energy.

"Really?! Momo you're so cool!" Yuko clapped as Kyouka and Tsu explained how they passed.

"I was just saving them. I was almost taken out anyways..." Momo modestly tried to deny, only for Yuko to quickly shake her head, cutting her off.

"No. You were able to assume their intentions and save them. You also helped you guys pass!" Yuko waved a finger in front of her, as if she were scolding Momo.

"I... I guess..." Momo gave a small smile, Yuko returning it with a grin of her own.

Yuko looked up as the doors to the anteroom slid open, her eyes shining when she seen who they were.

"Everyone, I'm glad you are all safe! I was so worried." Momo also noticed as their classmates entered.

"Yao-momo, we're safe, we're safe." Denki approached, "man, you guys were pretty fast!"

"We also just finished. Todoroki and Toshiro were the fastest." Mezo informed.

"I thought Bakugo would definitely also be here already, but I see, it was because you were with him, Kaminari." Kyouka teased.

"What?! You should fix that part of you!" Denki pointed at her.

Yuko looked over towards Shoto as he spoke, "that means eleven from Class A, huh?"

"Eight more to go." Izuku nodded.

"The announcement said there was eighteen spots left..." Momo frowned.

Yuko crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the screen, "if they don't get here soon, I'm giving them a serious scolding once this is all over." The girl huffed, a few of her present classmates sweatdropping at the girl. It didn't matter how close they were or how long they knew her, they could never understand her strange personality.

**"Okay, nine people just passed all at once! There are nine spots left."**

"In Class A..." Momo brought her hands to her chest.

"...there are still eight people left... It might be impossible for all of us to pass at this point..." Kyouka added.

**"One more has passed! Eight more spots left."**

**"Seven left!"**

**"Six left!"**

**"Five left! They just keep coming! In the final minutes, U.A came together and pulled off some great combos to pass!"**

**"Four left!"**

**"Three keft! Oh we've got one from Shiketsu High right now, so two left!"**

**"And zero! One hundred people! All the spots just filled up! The end! Whoo-hoo!"**

Yuko looked down with a grin as the present students of Class A cheered, a few sighing in relief.

_'Those idiots. What took so long?'_

**"And now, unfortunately, those who failed will have to withdraw. Everyone, please leave promptly."**

{·}{}{·}

"What the hell took you guys so long?! Do you guys not understand how worried I was?!" Yuko began to scold her eight classmates who had just arrived, her classmates sweatdropping at the female. Her yelling gained the attention of the present students from other schools. Some moved away, while others seemed intimated by the female.

Shiketsu and Ketsubutsu stared in confusion as Yuko continued to scold her classmates. When they tried to escape her wrath, she'd glare and they'd freeze in place.

Taking a deep breath in, Yuko calmed, she cleared her throat as she looked back at her classmates.

"Okay I'm better now." She smiled, her classmates stayed in place before quickly walking off, not wanting to set her off into another rant.

**"Well, for all hundred of you who passed the first test,"** they all looked up at the screen, **"please watch this."**

Yuko blinked as the field was brought down, buildings coming down, and hills being cut in half.

**"The next test will be the last one. We will have you all perform rescue exercises with bystanders in this disaster site."**

"'Bysliders'?" Denki and Minoru poorly repeated, Yuko sighing in annoyance at the two.

"_Bystanders_, you idiots." She spoke up, turning to face them, "they're people who happen to be at the scene. We learned this in class, remember?"

"It also can refer to ordinary citizens, though." Momo added.

**"We will assume that those of you who have passed the first test have received your provisional licenses and test how well you can carry out suitable rescue procedures."**

"There are people in there." Mwzo informed, Yuko blinking in confusion.

"Elderly and Children?!" Rikido exclaimed.

"That's so dangerous! What are they doing?!" Minoru shouted.

**"They are people who have undergone training to be professional people-in-need-of-rescue and are in high demand right now. The "Help Us Company," or "H.U.C." for short!"**

"Professional people-in-need-of- rescue?" Hanta questioned.

"There are a lot of jobs out there, huh?" Tsu concluded.

"It's one adapted to this world where heroes are so popular." Mashirao explained with a smile.

**"The people from H.U.C. have dressed up as injured victims and are on standby throughout the disaster site. We will now have you carry out their rescue. In addition, we will score your rescue based on points and if you have more points than the benchmark at the end of the exercises, then you pass. We will start in ten minutes, so please use the restroom and take care of any other necessary business right now."**

"Midoriya." Tenya spoke, stepping up beside Izuku.

"Yeah... I wonder if this disaster site is based on Kamino Ward... It's true that the disasters are similar." Izuku thought over.

"Back then, we were focused on getting Bakugo far away from the villains...and staying out of the way of the pros. There were many casualties in the midst of all that." Tenya whispered.

"Let's do our best." Izuku declared.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko stared at Izuku getting tossed around by Denki and Minoru, overall incredibly confused.

"Shiketsu's coming this way." Eijiro informed, snacking on a piece of bread.

"Bakugo." Yuko moved to stand beside Eijiro as a male with hair covering his entire body approached the blond.

"Did you see Shishikura--that guy whose eye look like slits?" He asked.

"Yeah. I knocked him out." The spiky haired male answered bluntly.

"That's what I thought." This caused Yuko to blink in confusion.

"I think he probably acted rudely. He must have caused offense. He has the tendency to impose his own values on others. He probably couldn't help himself after seeing you, since you're pretty famous. I would like to build a good relationship with U.A. I apologize on his behalf." The hair covered Shiketsu student explained. Yuko only blinked in confusion, finding it hard to believe.

"Well, then." The hair covered male nodded as a goodbye.

"Hey, you with the shaved head." Shoto called, Inasa coming to a stop, as Shoto approached him.

"Did I do something to you?" Inasa looked back at him with a glare.

"Oh?" Inasa was quiet as he glared down at Shoto.

"Well, I'm sorry, son of Endeavor...but I hate you guys. You've changed a bit since back then, but your eyes are the same as Endeavor's." Inasa bitterly stated.

"Yoarashi, what's wrong?" Was called towards the Shiketsu student.

"Nothing, sir!" Inasa replied with a grin, Yuko glaring at him.

"Asshole..." She muttered under her breath, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Todoroki." Izuku approached the male, he looked on, concerned.

"See ya." The brown haired female from Shiketsu smiled, interrupting anything further, Izuku looking back, seeming frightened.

"R-right!"

"What do you mean, "R-right"?!" Denki interrogated as the female walked off.

"You sexual maniac..." Minoru muttered.

"I told you, it's not what you think! She's super scary!" Izuku tried to reason.

"Oh dear," Momo noticed the exchange, "you're acting so disgraceful. What are you doing? We still have another test." She scolded.

"But--!"

"You must focus properly!" Momo interrupted their attempt to argue.

"And get your heads out of the gutter! Not everything involves sexual exchange." Yuko glared as she stood beside Momo.

Ochaco made her way over to Izuku, calling for him, however she was cut off as a bell rang.

**"Villains have begun a large-scale terrorist attack! This is occuring in all areas of "City Name Here." Due to buildings collapsing, there are many injured."**

"This is the scenario for the exercises, huh?" Tsu pointed out.

"Huh? Then..." Kyouka began.

"It's starting." Tsu cut off.

The ceiling and wall began to open, **"due to heavily damaged roads, the first group of rescue workers have been delayed! Until they arrive, the heroes in the area will lead the rescue efforts. Save as many lives as you can. Well then..."**

Yuko stretched her arms above her head, as she looked forward, "guess it's time to get serious." She muttered.

**"Start!"**


	34. Take Charge

"Let's start by going to the closest urban area!" Tenya ordered, as Class A ran behind him, "we'll work as a team as much as possible!"

"Right!"

Yuko sighed as she seen Katsuki began to run off, "Bakugo, again?" Mina sighed as Denki and Eijiro began to follow after him.

**"Okay, now quickly wrap up the second test as quickly as possible."**

"Even if this is just an exercise, this is pretty crazy." Tsu commented, hopping alongside Mashirao.

"Everyone, be careful of falling debris!" Mashirao warned.

Izuku came to a top, leading to everyone following his lead. Yuko examined their surroundings, wondering what the problem might be.

"What is it Midoriya?" Tenya questioned.

"I hear a child's voice!" Izuku informed before taking off in that direction, the class following close behind.

"There! He's over there!" Izuku called, as Yuko finally heard the calls for help.

"My grandpa! He's been crushed...!" The _child_ cried.

"What? This is bad! Where?!" Izuku asked, Yuko kneeling as she examined the situation.

"What's up with that? Minus points!" She heard, looking up as the fake child yelled at Izuku.

"Huh?!"

"First, you need to check whether or not I can walk! My breathing was weird, too, right? And I'm bleeding pretty badly on my head!" The H.U.C. began to educate.

"Those with provisional licenses should be able to take in the victim's condition in an instant and act based on that! This will show how much you've trained! Look all around and pay attention! You're not just providing rescue and aid." Yuko slowly stood as she listened.

"Until the firefighters and police arrive, you need to exercise authority in their place and do your best to make sure everything goes smoothly to hand off to them. In order to save people, heroes must do many things. Above all, you... We're all scared, hurting and worried out of our minds. The first thing you say is "What? This is bad!"? That's no good."

Yuko looked over at Izuku as he slapped his head, "I-It's...fine!" Izuku smiled, only for the H.U.C. to begin crying again, getting into character.

"Over there! My grandpa..!"

"Don't worry, we'll definitely save him!" Izuku reassured, Yuko nodded as she too went into "_hero mode"_.

"I'll carry this kid to first-aid area." Izuku informed, "you guys go on ahead!"

"All right!" Minoru agreed.

"Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" Class A took off, as Izuku went the opposite way.

Yuko pointed to a small group of students, as they turned direction making their way over to the disaster site.

"There's someone in here, but there's no response to our calls. It's too dark to see what's going on." A third year spoke, as Yuko contacted Night.

"First, let's confirm a pulse and breathing."

"I'll make space for emergency treatment."

"They're so used to this." Hanta observed.

"Everyone, let us move quickly, as well." Momo ordered, "he's conscious. It's an old man."

"Ouch... Hurry it up!" Said man ordered.

"Sir, we'll get you out as soon as we can, stay calm and try not to move so much." Yuko ordered calmly, as Night responded back to her.

She turned to Momo, "I've got Night in the sky, he'll inform me when he spots casualties." Momo nodded as Ochaco ran over.

"The debris is in the way! I'll make them float and move them!" She informed, but Yuko quickly stood, stopping her.

"No, wait a minute!" The black haired dragon rider ordered.

"Please look more carefully around you." Momo began, "a building has collapsed next to this piece of wall and it's only luck that they're balanced the way they are. The balance can be destroyed if we move anything carelessly."

"I see! Oh, no!"

"We need to support the wall before we evacuate him." Yuko informed turning to Momo, who began to make a support beams.

"It'll take some time to put it together, though..." Rikido and Hanta approached them as she spoke.

"Leave that to us!" Hanta ordered, as Rikido poured a pack of sugar in his mouth.

They began to put together the pillars, setting them up against each other and taping them together, "how's this?"

"I've reinforced the wall, too!" Hanta informed.

"All right, Uraraka!" Yuko called, givint the female the okay.

"Right! I'll move the debris that doesn't have any effect on the balance and create a path!" She began to crawl into the tunneled debris, "here I go!" She informed them as she began to float the debris, passing it over to Rikido who set it aside.

"We ended up just watching." Mineta complained.

"A number of people have already left, but unlike the first test, it looks like it would be better to split up for this one." Mezo added, "let's move in smaller groups."

"In that case, I'll go towards the river, where I can use my abilities best." Tsu informed, Shoto offering to go with her.

"All right, let's go, to!" Mashirao ordered, Mina, Koji, and Fumikage agreeing.

"Koda." Yuko called, turning to him, "I already have Night in the air, but he can't be in multiple places at once. You think you can use your Quirk to get animals to assist?" She asked, the male nodding.

"I'll look, too." Mezo offered, "Mineta, help me."

"Shoji, Mineta." The two turned towards Yuko who had been the one to call them, "Night informed me a few ways south is someone calling for help, please go check it out."

"Right."

"All right. Depending on the situation, you should also communicate with other schools, and save as many lives as possible!" Tenya ordered, the class calling out to him in agreement.

"Yaoyorozu, we will disperse and get to work!" Tenya informed the female, as Yuga worked on helping the third years.

"Roger!"

"Iida! I've contacted Night. He'll let off small flames to let you know if any injured are in a certain area!" Yuko informed.

"Right. Thank you!"

"His right leg is broken!" Ochaco informed as Yuko looked over, the brunette carrying over the man that was once trapped by debris.

"Sero, use your tape!"

"Leave it to me!" Ochaco floated the man up to Hanta, allowing him to grab him.

"Jiro, please look for the next person who needs help." Momo called to the female.

"I know, I am!"

The group continued to work, Yuko communicating with Night, while also helping the injured, as she seemed to know quite a lot about injuries. This went on for a while, Class A working to save lives, while also helping other schools.

And soon a explosion sounded, surprising everyone, Yuko looking back as smoke began to rise in the distance.

**"There has been a large scale terrorist attack by villains.** **Villains have appeared and started their pursuit! Hero candidates at the scene should continue their rescue efforts while also suppressing the villains."**


	35. Fucking Children

"Yao-momo!" Yuko called as she looked towards the female, "continue to take care of things here, I'm going to go help evacuate." She ordered, Momo giving a firm nod, as she returned to calling out orders to their classmates.

Yuko quickly began to run towards the area of the explosion, she looked up as a shadow soon covered her, her lips twitching when she seen Night flying above her.

_'Night, bud, be careful with the rescues.'_

**_'Understood.'_**

Yuko came to a stop on a piece of broken building, looking below. She seen a group of _villains_ running towards the group of students and rescues.

She began to quickly descend, running towards the others, Night followed but being sure not to get to close as he hovered above.

"Get everyone to safety!" Shindo yelled as he ran past Izuku, just as Yuko reached earshot, the greenette calling out to him.

"Toward the back! Get them as far away from the villains as possible!" Shindo ordered, Yuko came to a stop beside Izuku as she watched Shindo run towards the villains.

"R-Right!" Izuku responded.

"I'll keep hammering away at them with tremors at one-second intervals!" He informed, the ground breaking apart, "I won't let them get close!"

Yuko turned around about to run over to help, however she came to a stop as she seen Shindo fall back cause of Gang Orca's sound waves.

"Shindo!" Izuku yelled, with a rescue on his back.

"Quick let's go, get the rescues out of here while I hold them back! Move!" Yuko ordered, the others nodding.

"Only a single rear guard when there's this much of a difference in ability? Looks like you were underestimating us." Gang Orca rubbed at his head as he spoke. Yuko took a step in front of everyone, reaching for something on her belt as she watched the hero faking a villain.

He began to walk towards them, but stopped as a wave of ice was sent towards him, he having to quickly block it.

"Todoroki!"

"Midoriya, are you evacuating?" Mashirao, Fumikage and Mina quickly ran over, Yuko turning to look back at them.

"Todoroki's so fast!" Mina awed as Mashirao took the injured Izuku was holding.

"Where were you guys?" Izuku asked, as Yuko made her way over.

"By the water over there!" The blond informed, using his tail to point in the direction.

"Everyone headed to the city first, so we went where they didn't have enough people. But after seeing the villains come out in full force over here, we came to help! Yaoyorozu and Asui are still back there continuing the rescue."

"Great." Yuko nodded, before pointing to where everyone was evacuating to, "we're trying to get them farther back, away from the villains. Night and I will stay here as a shield, just in case a villain tries to follow." Yuko informed earning shouts of agreement from her classmates

She looked back going to help Shoto, only to end up covering her face as a large gust of wind sent the ice flying.

"A villain attack?" Inasa floated above everyone, Yuko looking up at Night who was doing his best not to get too close to the student.

"You guys have prepared some pretty hot developments!" Yuko looked back at the ones evacuating, making sure they were escaping okay. Yuko could see the two glaring at each other as she turned back.

"Why don't you go help with evacuating the first-aid station? That works with your Quirk, right?" Shoto told the male, "I'll take care of this."

Yuko grabbed something from her belt, clicking a button, a large pole-like staff grew in her hand. Shoto and Inasa both readied a attack, which Gang Orca seemed ready for.

Shoto sent a wave of fire, while Inasa sent a blast of wind, which caused the fire to spread, neither attacks hitting their target.

"Why'd you use your flames?! The heat makes the wind rise!" Inasa shouted down at Endevor's youngest child.

"Because the ice was blocked earlier!" Shoto answered with grinding teeth.

"Didn't you do that on purpose?" He accused, "your wind blew away my flames!"

_'You have got to be fucking kidding me.'_ Yuko internally hissed, Night sensing her anger, glared down at the boys.

"You're the one who did that on purpose to keep me from getting all the glory!" Inasa argued.

"Huh? Why would I do that?!"

"Why wouldn't you?! I mean, you're the son of that Endeavor!" This caused Shoto to glare back at Inasa.

"What the hell's been wrong with you this whole time?! My old man has nothing to do with it--" Shoto was cut off as some type of substance hit his shoulder.

"Cement Gun! It'll harden up real fast and make it hard for you to move." One of the villains informed.

"This is outrageous!" Gang Orca shouted, "I can't believe you two would start arguing here." The villains began to shoot multiple rounds of cement at Shoto, only for him to block with a wall of ice.

"What do you mean, it has nothing to do with him?" Inasa sneered, childishly continuing the argument between the two.

"It definitely does! To me, heroes are passionate! With their passionate hearts, they bring hope and inspiration to people! Their passion comes through! That's why it was a shock! Because nothing came though in those eyes except a cold, cold anger! And then, at the entrance exam, I saw you, and I knew who you were immediately. Because you...had the exact same eyes!"

Yuko huffed, as she began to stalk towards a few of the villains, taking a breath to cool herself.

"What are you doing with a villain in front of you?" Gang Orca shook his head, as the villains seized their attacks.

"You and your dad are the only heroes I won't accept no matter what!" The two once again launched the same attacks.

The attacks went opposite ways, Yuko's head whipping to look back as the fire passed her. The flames were growing near Shindo, who couldn't move.

"Night!" Yuko called, the dragon quickly landed with a large thud a few feet behind the boy. Blue flames countered the red flames, as a green flash quickly grabbed Shindo.

"What...are you doing?!" Izuku shouted at the two arguing males, as Yuko turned with narrowed eyes once the flames died down.

"Stop acting like fucking children! You fucking idiots!" Yuko growled, as Izuku slid to a stop a few feet away from her. Night moved to stand behind her, a low growl coming from his throat. Both Inasa and Shoto looked at the two with wide eyes.

Shoto stared up at Inasa who was glaring at him, not noticing Gang Orca who had appeared behind him.

"First... I'll take care of the wind that's in the way!" He turned towards Inasa, sending a sound wave at him, he went to dodge, only to get pushed back as one of the villains hit him with cement.

The sidekicks cheered, as Gang Orca grabbed Shoto while Inasa fell. The villains began to run towards the direction of the evacuated, gaining Yuko's attention.

"Night!" Yuko ordered, the large black scaled reptile letting out a low roar, as he stood guard as Yuko ran at the villains.

She held her long staff with a tight grip, she launched at one of the closer ones, dodging as he shot cement at her. She dropped to the ground bringing her leg to sweep under him.

Two more ran at her, shooting at her, she quickly ducked, the cement hitting each other instead of her. She twirled the staff in her hand, narrowing her eyes as more ran at her.

_'Don't let them predict your movements.'_ She heard Night roar behind her, followed by surprised yells. She quickly jumped back, dodging another shot of cement, as four more began to shoot at her.

_'Rude.'_ She reached to her belt, before pulling a pin and throwing the smoke bomb she had saved.

"I can't see!"

She heard multiple exclaims from the villains. Listening to their movements she quickly took them down, before running in the direction of Night, who had also knocked a few down.

She huffed seeing a big group had unfortunately gotten passed them, but seeing Shindo had luckily taken care of them, she turned to the remainder in front of her, with narrowed eyes.

She took the staff, twirling it as she stood straighter, glaring at the villains. _'Take 'em out. Protect and Rescue. Rescue is taken care of. It's left to us to protect.'_

She ran at them, seeing a flash of green take care of the ones who had gotten pass her. She dodged multiple shots at stopping her, before ducking and tripping them. She had also stuffed some of their guns with rocks when they got too annoying, before continuing to take the others down.

Yuko looked up as a few villains shot at Shoto, who was working with Inasa to trap Gang Orca in a tornado of fire and wind.

Yuko quickly scaled the pieces of rock that were pushed up cause of Shindo. She quickly took down a total of three, before Izuku showed taking down the rest.

She ducked as more began to shoot at them, before Mashirao showed, taking a few down, before landing beside Yuko and Izuku.

"Ojiro!" Izuku acknowledged.

"All the injured have been evacuated!" The blond informed as the three stood next to each other, slightly back-to-back.

"Reinforcements will be here soon!"

Yuko quickly dodged a shot of cement, before the person was taken down.

"Ojiro! Midoriya! Yuko!" Mina shouted.

"We're here to help!" Fumikage nodded as the two quickly took down a few more villains.

"Mow them down!"

"Freeze them in place!" A tail knocked more down, as Tsu appeared out of no where.

"Asui--I mean, Tsu! When'd you get there?!" Izuku shouted.

"I polished up my frog skills and finally reached a new level I could use in combat. Camouflage! It's my new move." She informed.

"Asui! Are you done with the search and rescue already?" Mashirao questioned the female.

"Pretty much!" Tsu's eyes widened, "ribbit! Look out!"

The blond turned as a group of villains jumped at him, they were cut off as a wave of hair hit them back.

"Shikestu high school!"

"I sent Inasa here, but it's a disgrace on the Shikestu name for there to be so many left!" The hair covered male from before shouted.

Yuko flipped over a villain, kicking him in the back, before tripping another with her staff as she landed with her legs bent under her.

"No offense sir!" She shouted, taking two more down, as Night grabbed one, throwing him to the side.

"But your classmate is kind of a childish idiot." She bluntly stated.

"I apologize for any trouble he may have caused then." The male nodded, as he took more villains down.

Yuko smiled under her mask, "thank you. Apology accepted!" She looked back at the tornado of flames. She quickly ran over to stand beside Izuku, who was also looking at the flames.

Her eyes hardened as Gang Orca broke through the attack. He reached for Shoto, causing the two to act. Yuko quickly ran as she pushed herself to go faster, while Izuku launched at the orca based male.

Yuko slid in front of the two, reaching for something on her belt, her staff in her hand.

"Please get away from those two!" Izuku shouted, Gang Orca stopping his kick with his wrist.

"I'm going to have to ask you back up." Yuko glared as she took a stance in front of the two, Night at the ready a few feet away.

"Midoriya! Toshiro!" Orca named the two, as Izuku pushed his leg onto the orca's wrist beginning to crack the bands. Yuko signaled Night as he readied a blast of flames.

The two looked up as the horn signaled the end of the exam.

**"Um, at this moment, all the H.U.C who were deployed have been rescued from the danger zone. It may seem arbitrary, but with this, all the provisional licensing exam procedures have been completed."**

"We're done?!" Izuku asked from his spot now sat on a piece of rock. Night's flames died down as he approached the small group with careful steps. Yuko pressed a button on her staff, it shrinking, before placing it in her belt.

**"After we tally the scores, we will announce the results here. Those who were injured should got to the infirmary. The rest of you should change and then stand by."**

Yuko sighed, removing her hood and mask and running a hand through her hair. Night placed his large snout on her shoulder, earning a breathy chuckle from her, before she turned to join her classmates.


	36. License

**"Okay... Everyone, thanks for all your hard work... Now, I will announce the results, but before that, I will tell you about the scoring system."** Yuko shifted on her feet, her arms crossed over her chest.

**"Between those of us at the Heroes Public Safety Commission and H.U.C, we had a two-fold demerit system we used while watching you. In other words, we were evaluating you on how many few mistakes you made in a crisis situation. Anyways, the names of those who passed are listed in syllabary order. Please check the list keeping those words in mind."** He gestured to the screen behind him.

Yuko instantly began to search for her name, her eyes scanning the large screen. A smile formed over her face as she sighed in relief once she did find it. However, her eye twitched when two names weren't on there.

"Todoroki!" She looked back, finding Inasa approaching Shoto. She turned, walking over to stand next to Izuku.

Inasa looked down at the half-n-half male, he was silent before bowing, his head slamming against the ground.

"Sorry! It's my fault that you didn't pass! It's because I was too narrow-minded! I'm sorry!" Inasa apologized.

"I started it in the first place. Don't worry about it." Shoto waved off with his own apology.

"But--!"

"There were things I realized thanks to you confronting me directly, too." Shoto interrupted Inasa's attempt to deny.

"Todoroki...didn't pass?" Mina asked in shock.

"Both of our top two failed?" Yuko huffed in annoyance, before titling her head with a sigh.

"You should rethink your abusive language. Words are important, you know." Denki winked at Katsuki.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Katsuki growled.

"Because they are both highly skilled, they end up fighting against their own egotism." Mineta spoke, grabbing Shoto's shoulder despite his short height.

"The hierarchy's collapsing...!" Tenya grabbed the male, his hands slapping the sides of his head, before placing him on the ground.

Yuko looked at both Izuku and Momo who whispered the half-n-half male's name as they frowned in worry.

**"Um, next we will pass out your results. They will have a breakdown of your scores, so please look them over carefully."**

A man in a suit walked up to Yuko, holding out a paper. She took it with a nod, looking down at the page with a tilt of her head.

**"The cut off score was 50 points. We scored based on a demerit ****system. You can see how many points were taken off for which actions all listed out on the printouts."**

Yuko look down at the paper as Mina bounded up to her, looking over her shoulder.

"Yuko you got 95 points?! Amazing!" The pink skinned female squealed.

**"Um, for those of you who passed, from now on, during emergency situations only, you may exercise authority the same as that of pro heroes. In other words, fighting villains, saving people from criminal acts or accidents-- You may act on your own judgment in these cases without the direction of a hero. However, this means that each and every one of your actions carries with it a responsibility toward society."** Yuko stared down at the sheet, her hand clenching tightly at the paper.

**"I'm sure you all know that the great hero, All Might, has used up all of his power. His existence played a large part in suppressing crime. With that deterrent gone, impudent people will definitely appear. The balance will be destroyed, and as the world changes greatly, you young people will someday become the center of society. Next, you all must become exemplar heroes and become great enough to suppress crime yourselves. This time, all you have received is your provisional license to perform hero activities. I would like you to think of yourselves as fledglings and be even more diligent in your studies at your respective schools."**

Yuko looked up from the paper, pushing her hair from her face as she looked up at Mera.

**"And to those of you who did not pass. There is no time for you to feel dejected that you didn't have enough points. There is still a chance left for you all. After you attend a 3-month-long special course and pass an individual test, we plan to issue a provisional license to you all, as well. In order to deal with this "future" that I just spoke of, we need as many good heroes as we can get."** Yuko looked back at Shoto and Katsuki, who seemed to be paying close attention to his words.

**"The first test was one to weed people out, but we would like to grow the hundred selected in that test as much as possible. That is why we watched all of you until the end. As a result, we saw that it wasn't that you didn't have promise. Rather, once your inadequacies are corrected, all of you have the potential to be even greater than those who passed. I think it will keep you pretty busy doing this concurrently with your studies, and you may also choose to retake the exam in April instead, but--"**

Both Katsuki and Inasa shouted agreements, while Izuku turned to Shoto.

"Isn't that great, Todoroki?" The greenette smiled.

"Stop that. You don't have to take it. Just take it easy. The hierarch--" Minoru tried, Yuko walked up to them glaring down at the shorter as Tenya grabbed his head once again, shutting him up.

"We're waiting for you." Tenya smiled, Izuku agreeing.

"You better not mess this chance up." Yuko pointed at him with a glare. She crossed her arms over her chest, before smiling, "but I guess I'll also be waiting or whatever." She shrugged

"I'll...catch up soon." Shoto nodded.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko held her newly received license above her, a small smile on her face. Mina and Hanta stood beside her, with Eijiro, Denki, and Katsuki standing across from them.

Katsuki sulked with a glare and a frown as the five admired and smiled about their hardwork.

"I'm one step closer to helping you dad..." Yuko muttered to herself, as she held onto the license tightly.

A pair of arms wrapped around the girl, she looking over as Mina rested her head on the girl's shoulder. The pink female didn't say anything, but Yuko still felt comforted as she smiled at her friend, which earned her one in return.

"Hey! Hey!" Yuko looked up as Inasa ran over.

"Oh my, even Shiketsu's here." Tsu announced.

"Todoroki, I'll see you at the special course! But you know, honestly, I still don't like you!" Inasa answered honestly as he ran pass 1-A.

"I'll apologize in advance! Sorry! That's all!"

"Was that supposed to be considerate?" Eijiro sweatdropped.

Yuko narrowed her eyes at the tall male, "I don't know and neither do I care." She huffed earning a laugh from her friends.

"I'll make the best of it, too." Shoto replied quietly.

"Merci. He's someone who's both bold and sensitive, isn't he?" Yuko raised her hand, pointing at Yuga.

"He's also pretty weird, and can hold a serious grudge that can probably all get us killed..." She grumbled, still thinking back to the exam, which caused some of her classmates to sigh and sweatdrop, while her friends laughed.

Izuku seemed to remember something, quickly running to catch up with the hair covered Shiketsu student.

Yuko leaned against Hanta, grumbling to herself as she ignored the exchange between Shiketsu and Izuku.

"What's up with you?" Hanta asked, Yuko still leaning against him as the others turned to her.

"Night can live a day without eating, right?" She asked out of blue, confusing them.

"Uh, why?" Eijiro questioned.

"Cause he won't shut up about how hungry he is!" She huffed, pointing at her head to emphasis on the fact, while explaining he was talking to her through telepathy. This earned a laugh from the others, -minus Katsuki-. However, the corner of his lips did twitch upwards, unnoticeably, before retuning to his annoyed frown.

"Like, I get it! I'll feed you went I get home! Just be quiet, you're giving me a headache! He's such a big baby I swear!" She ranted, earning more laughter from her friends.

Things were turning up


	37. Problem Children

"Listen up, everyone!" Tenya shouted, waving his arms, pointing them in a certain direction, "stay in line and move promptly to the grounds!"

"You're the one who's not in line." Hanta smiled, earning a push in the shoulder from Yuko, who chuckled.

"Shut up, leave him alone." She shook her head as Hanta shrugged.

"I heard, Class A--" Yuko sighed as the familiar, and might she add, annoying, voice spoke up. Monoma leaned against the wall in front of them, causing them to come to a stop.

"Two people! You had two people fail the provisional licensing exam!" Yuko grumbled under her breath at the male, upset Night wasn't here to scare the male off.

"Class B's Monoma!"

"He's as crazy as usual."

"So were you the only one to fail? Like in the final?" Eijiro grinned. Monoma continued to laugh, before turning away from them.

"Well which is it?!" Eijiro shouted, annoyed.

"We..." He trailed, before turning dramatically, "...all passed! We've pulled ahead of you, Class A."

"Sorry...everyone..." Shoto apologized, Yuko glaring at Monoma.

"They're turning it into a competition on their own, so don't worry about it." Eijiro tried to comfort, as Shoto looked down in shame. Yuko bit the inside of her cheek as she continued to glare at Monoma.

"According to Vlad Teacher, we'll have classes together this semester!" Pony Tsunotori smiled, she's a short blond female, with large thorns on her head, and cute large eyes. Yuko looked away from Monoma and towards her, internally squealing.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Yuko internally fangirled, falling in love with how cute and innocent she was.

"Oh, I can't wait to test out my skills!" Eijiro grinned, punching the palm of his hand with his fist.

"Anyway, you're an exchange student, right?" Denki asked, a slight blush on his face, gaining a glare from Yuko as Monoma whispered something to the female.

"I'll beat you up so bad you won't be able to get back up!" Pony obliviously shouted at them, Eijiro and Denki turning white at the declaration, while Yuko glared at a laughing Monoma.

"Don't teach her weird phrases!" Kendo scolded, before slapping the male's neck, knocking him out.

"Hey, we're trying to get through here." A voice called from behind them.

"I'm sorry!" Tenya apologized, "come now, everyone, save your chitchat for later." Tenya ordered.

"You're causing problems for other people!"

"Don't show me how uncool you are." Shinso boredly stated as he lead his class.

"Shinso."

"He's the one who fought Midoriya at the sports festival." Kyouka remembered.

"That guy looks...like he's bulked up a bit..." Hanta observed.

Yukp pursued her lips as stared at the lavender haired male, who had brainwashed her at the sports festival, before Class A was ushered out to the grounds.

"Hey! It's the small mammal you all love, the principal!" Yuko tilted her head at the principal, who stood on a stool to reach the microphone.

"Recently, the fur I'm so proud of had deteriorated in quality..." This caused Yuko's eyebrows to furrow in confusion, wondering why they needed to know that.

"It's hard for me to take care of it. This is something you can say about humans, too. Even if you have a balanced diet with zinc and vitamins, the most important thing has to be sleep. Disturbing your life style is the worst for your fur. So if you're trying to improve your hair quality, you should make sure to get enough sleep!"

Yuko crossed her arms as she stood beside Denki, who was playing with Mashirao's tail.

"The cause of the disturbance in lifestyle is incidents from this summer vacation I'm sure you all already know about that. The loss of a pillar. The effects of that incident have appeared faster than I could have imagined. There will probably be great chaos in society in the near future. In particular, this will be most apparent to those of you in the hero course. You must approach activities outside of school, like the hero work studies that mainly second and third years participate in, with a great sense of caution and crisis than before."

Yuko tilted her head as the principal continued, _'Isn't that what Jiki participates in?'_

"The air is always heavy when we talk about things like this, huh? The adults are working had to do something about that heaviness. We'd like you to learn that hard work from them and develop into capable people. All of you in the business course, general studies, support course, and hero course. I don't want you to forget that you're all successors of this society."

Nezu made his way down after his speech, Vlad King taking his place, with the Hunting Dog Hero: Hound Dog, beside him

"And now, we have a few warnings from the non-curricular guidance teacher, Mr. Hound Dog." The hero walked up to the mic, taking it in hand.

Yuko sweatdropped as the hero began to angrily let out growls, his words incomprehensible. In the end he let out a howl, before backing away from the mic.

"Let's see." Vlad King took place in front of the mic as Hound Dog stepped down, "there were students fighting last night. You might be unused to life at the dorms, but let's live a life of moderation, is what he means."

"Does he forget human speech when he gets angry?" Mineta asked as he stared up in shock and fear, "there's still so much I don't know about U.A..."

Momo sighed, placing a hand on her cheek, "Midoriya and Bakugo are being treated as problem children, aren't they?"

Yuko let out a laugh, turning to the taller, "technically they are, so." She winked with a shrug, which only earned another sigh from Momo.

"And now, return to your classrooms, starting with the third years."

{·}{}{·}

Yuko sat back in her seat, upset Katsuki wasn't in class due to house arrest, she liked to mess with him as she does sit in front of him.

"Okay, then, we'll be continuing regular classes starting today." Yuko looked up at Aizawa as he began to speak.

"A lot of unprecedented things happened, but you'll need to switch gears and focus on your duties as students. We'll be staying inside the classroom today, but this semester, you'll have even harsher training than before." Yuko leaned her head on the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on her desk.

Aizawa's scarf and hair lifted as he stared down Mina, who had whispered to Tsu, "what's that, Ashido?"

The girl let out a squeak, "I haven't felt this in a while!" Luckily she was saved as Tsu raised her hand.

"I'm sorry, can I ask a question? Can you tell us what the "hero work studies" that came up a earlier during the open ceremonies are about?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, the principal said something about that." Hanta looked back at Fumikage.

"I was wondering, as well." The bird headed male agreed.

Momo raised her hand, "he said it was something many of the upperclassmen are engaged in..."

Yuko was next to raise her hand, "the hero that requested me had many students that were work study students. Though everytime I asked about it, they'd tell me to wait until my second or third year of U.A for a proper answer." She avoided saying who it was she was requested by, choosing to use "they" to introduce them.

"I was planning to talk more about those at a later date, but..." Aizawa sighed, "I guess telling you guys now is more logical. To put it simply, they're hero activities outside of school. Like the internships you did under heroes before, only close to the real thing."

Yuko jumped as Uraraka stood, yelling, "then why did I work so hard at the sports festival?!"

"That's true." Iida agreed, "if we have work studies, then even those who didn't get scouted at the sports festival would have paths open up for them."

Rikido turned to the girl as she shook, whether she was annoyed or not was unknown to Yuko, "now calm down. You're not being yourself."

"The hero work studies use the scouting from the sports festival as connections. This isn't part of a class, but an activity done at the discretion of the student. So those who weren't scouted at the sport festival would have a hard time lining one up to begin with. Originally, individual agencies recruited on their own, but there were many complications trying to get U.A students to join, so it ended up being like this."

He looked at Uraraka, "if you understand, sit down."

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions..." She apologized with a bow of her head, sitting back down in her chair.

"Now that you have your provisional licenses, you can assist in more real ways for longer periods of time. But there haven't been cases where first years have received their provisional licenses. With the increased activity of villains, we are currently thinking seriously about your participation. Well, we'll have you hear more about what it's like and explain in further detail at a later date. We've got our own circumstances to consider."

Yuko pursed her lips, leaning forward with her head in her hand, "well then, sorry to keep you waiting, Mic." The door slid open, Present Mic standing in the doorway with a grin.

"First period is English! In other words. my time! It's been an age since I stood on this stage! Did you miss me, bro?" Yuko sighed, slumping on her desk as the loud hero made his way to the front.


	38. Wow

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused!"

Yuko laughed as Izuku bowed in front of them, smoke coming out of his nose as he apologized.

"Deku, thanks for all your hard work!" Uraraka cheered, for what? Yuko didn't know.

"'Hard work"? Why does he look so angry, anyway?" Yuko laughed even more as Kyouka pointed it out.

"I don't know, but it's funny!" She clapped, looking at Kyouka who sweatdropped at the girl.

"Iida, I'm sorry for disappointing you!" The greenette shouted at the male, who awkwardly accepted it.

"Right... I'm glad you know what you did wrong. But what's the matter?" Iida asked the question they were all wondering. Well, everyone but Yuko, who was still trying to still her giggles at the angry male.

"I'm going to catch up with everything I fell behind in these past three days!" Izuku declared.

"That's great! I love stuff like that!" Kirishima grinned.

"In your seats, everyone." Aizawa ordered, Yuko letting out a squeak of surprise, before she quickly scrambled to her seat.

"Morning." He greeted, after everyone was seated, "now that Midoriya is back, we'll go into more details about the work studies." He looked over at the door, "please come in."

The door slid open, Yuko looking over with a tilt of her head, "we'll have people who experienced it first hand tell you about how these are different from the internships. Listen carefully."

Yuko grinned as a familiar face came into view, "the three third years at U.A who stand at the top of all U.A students. Also known as the Big Three."

"The top of all U.A students... The Big Three..." The class stared in awe at the group, while Yuko grinned at one of the three.

"Big Three!" Mina cheered.

"The crown among the splendid U.A students..." Iida muttered.

"The ones closest to pro heroes among us..." Momo stated.

"I heard that they're the ones we're supposed to be like..." Kyouka added.

"There's someone really pretty, too... They don't seem like it." Denki whispered from beside her.

"Okay, can you please introduce yourselves briefly? Let's start with Amajiki." Yuko's eyebrows furrowed, giving a small shake of her head.

Everyone tensed as the elf eared male gave them a intense stare, "it's no good..." Yuko frowned as the male began to shake, "Mirio, Hado... Even if I look out on them imagining that they're potatoes, everything other than their heads remain human. I still can't see them as anything but human. What should I do? I can't...say anything..." Class A blinked in confusion at the shaking male.

"My mind's...blank...I can't..." He turned, facing the wall, "I want to go home." This caused Class A to look over in shocked confusion.

"Um," Ojirio frowned, "you _are_ the top of U.A's hero course, right?" The blond questioned.

"Oh, listen, Amajiki! That's called having the heart of a flea! Even though you're human! It's so strange!" The blue haired female, or "pretty girl" as Denki called her, smiled.

"This is the flea, Tamaki Amajiki." The female faced them with a smile, gesturing to Tamaki, "and then, I'm Nejire Hado. We were asked to talk to you guys about work studies. But wait..." She kneeled in front of Shoji blinking at him.

"Hey, hey, why are you wearing a mask? Are you sick? Trying to look cool?" She moved closer, causing him to move back as much as he can.

"This is because in the past..." She interrupted him, jumping up.

"You must be Todoroki, right? Right? How did you get burned right there?" She pried.

"That's..." She turned to Mina, pointing at her.

"Ashido, if your horns break off, will new ones grow in? Can you move them? Well?" She looked over at the pervert of their class, not allowing Mina to answer.

"Mineta, are those balls of yours hair? How do you get a haircut?" She quickly turned to Tsu, "Asui, you're a tree frog--not a toad, right?"

She faced the class, bouncing on her feet, "there's so much I want to know about all of you! It's so strange!"

"She's got the natural airhead thing going! It's cute." Denki sighed dreamily.

"She's like a kindergartener..." Mina awkwardly smiled.

"She wants to know about my balls?" Minoru drueled, "wait a minute, that's sexual harassment, you know!" Yuko threw a piece of balled up paper at the male, annoyed.

"That's not what she meant." Hanta waved off.

"Hey, hey, Ojiro, can you support your whole body with your tail?" Nejire continued to question.

"U-Um..." Mashirao sweatdropped.

"Hey, hey, tell me! I wanna know!" She grinned, moving closer.

Aizawa looked over at the last of the Big Three to be introduced, "isn't this lacking rationality?"

"Don't worry, Eraser Head!" The male with the blond hair, Mirio Togata, waved, "I'm going last to wrap things up, right?"

He looked over Class A, bending with his hand cupping his ear, "the future's gonna be...?" Yuko tilted her head in confusion.

"Gonna be what?"

"Grim!" The male smiled, "that's what you were s'posed to say, right?" The male straighted, rubbing the back of his head.

"All right, so my call-and-response was a huge fail!" He laughed, moving to stand behind the teacher's podium.

"Well. you guys look like you're not sure what's going on, huh? We're third years who suddenly appeared to explain about work studies that aren't even required. That's confusing, right?" He placed a hand on his chin, looking them over.

"You guys got your provisional licenses, right? This year's first years are really...energetic, right? Besides, it looked like my jokes didn't work earlier, right?" This grabbed both Nejire's and Tamaki's attention.

"Why don't you all fight me at once?" Yuko blinked, straightening out in her seat as she processed his words.

"Wh... What?!" The class chorused in shock.

"Fight you?"

"Out if the blue?"

"It's the most rational to have you all experience our experience, right? How about it, Eraser Head?" He grinned, looking over at Class A's teacher.

"Do what you want." Aizawa dismissed.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko rocked on the balls of her feet, standing beside Shoto, Aizawa on the other side of him. The rest of Class A -minus Katsuki- stood in front of Mirio as he stretched.

"Are you serious?" Hanta questioned.

"Totally serious!" Mirio answered.

"Mirio you probably shouldn't." Tamaki mumbled, "for the work studies, it would've been enough to say, "This is how it is, and I learned a lot from it." Not everyone is filled to the brim with ambition. We can't end up with kids who are unable to recover after this."

"Huh?"

"What does he mean "unable to recover"...? Eijiro questioned.

"Oh listen! Did you know?" Nejire spoke up as she messed with Mina's horns, "in the past there was a student who got so frustrated the student quit being a hero, and that caused all sorts of problems. Did you know?"

Yuko looked at the three third years with her head tilted, "it's tough, isn't it, Togata? If you don't think things through properly, this'll be rough. Really rough."

"Please stop." Mina pleaded the female.

"Please wait." Fumikage spoke, "there's a handicap in place, but we've fought with pros before."

"And we've fought with villains before, too." Eijiro grinned, "do we look like such weak small fry to you that you need to worry about is?"

Mirio nodded, "right, you can come at me anytime, from anywhere. Who's first?"

Eijiro hardened his fists, "I'll...!" However he was cut off by Izuku.

"Here I come!"

"Unexpectedly, it's Midoriya?!" Yuko tilted her head, before grinning,_'he's living up to what he said.'_

"This is a good chance for all of you!" Aizawa cupped his hands around his mouth, calling to them, "make sure you get the most out of this experience!"

"Problem child!" Mirio grinned, "that's good! You really are energetic!"

Izuku stretched his arms behind him, before kneeling, his signature green lighting surrounding him.

"The close combat team should surround him all at once!" Sato suggested, as the others followed Izuku's lead.

"All right! Well then, sir, thanks for showing us this kindness!" Eijiro grinned, his arms hardening, as the long distance team took stance behind them.

"I look forward to your teaching!" Izuku launched at the blond, but was surprised when his clothes fell off.

"Your clothes fell off just now!" Hanta shouted as a flustered Kyouka squealed, covering her face. All while Yuko instantly felt awkward, looking down.

"Oh, excuse me. The fine-tuning's tricky." Yuko looked up as Izuku sent a kick towards the third years head, the greenette sliding to a stop behind him.

Mirio looked back at him with a smile, his pants now on, "you went for the face, huh?" He was cut off as Hanta, Mina, and Yuga sent their attacks at him, only for them to fly through, Izuku quick to dodge as they hit the wall behind him.

"Wait!" Tenya ordered as the smoke cleared, "he's gone!"

Yuko's eyes widened in surprise when he appeared behind Kyouka -completely naked, might she add-.

"I'll start with the long-distance fighters!" The purple haired female looked back in surprise, letting out a yell as she once again grew flustered.

Yuko's eyebrows furrowed as her classmates grew confused with the male's Quirk, she too confused.

Her eyes widened as he took down Fumikage, Minoru, and Hanta all at once.

_'He's strong! Damn, Night would've loved this..._' She blinked as he soon brought down Mina, Yuga and Tsu, before moving onto the other long ranged fighters.

"Power!" He shouted, slipping on his pants. The close combat team all stared wide eyed and jaw-dropped.

Yulo pulled on Shoto's training jacket as if to ask him if he seen that, the half-n-half male also starting in shock at the scene.

"Mirio Togata..." Aizawa spoke, the two on-lookers looking over at him, "as far as I know, he's the man. closest to being number one...including the pros."

"Wow..." The girl mumbled, looking back over at the blond third year, "well, he's really strong..."

"He got more than half of them in an instant..." Shoto observed, "he's the man closest to being number one..." Yuko nodded as she looked over their classmates laying on the ground in pain.

"You two aren't going?" Aizawa asked them, "it's not like you aren't interested in being number one, right?" Yuko raised her hand slightly.

"I'm not."

"I didn't get the provisional license, so..." Shoto answered.

"And Night's currently sleeping, I didn't want to fight without my partner." The black haired female answered with a shrug.

"That's it for the long-distance fighters." Mirio declared, "all that's left are the ones on close combat, right?"

"I have no idea what he just did!" Eijiro shouted.

"He's strong enough being able to slip through things, but he can even warp?" Ochaco stated.

"Doesn't that make him unrivaled?" Mashirao nervously asked.

"Aw, stop that!" Mirio grinned.

"I think there's some kind of trick here!" Izuku informed, "whether he's applying his "slipping" power to warp, or applying his warp power to slip through things, he's attacking us directly, so as long as we go for the counter, there should be times where we can touch him!"

Yuko grinned at the greenette's observation, _'of course he'd be the first to figure something like that out.'_

"If we can't tell what he's doing, then we should figure out assumptions with what we do know, and do whatever we can to find a way to win!" Izuku declared.

"All right, thanks!" Eijiro grinned, "Midoriya right after house arrest is amazing!"

"Then come and try to figure it out!" Mirio called, running at them, before slipping through the ground.

Yuko narrowed her eyes as she looked over the remaining students, _'based on what he's been doing...'_ She looked behind Izuku, just as Mirio appeared, Izuku seeming to have been expecting it.

The greenette launched a kick at the blond's face, the blond, though obviously surprised with the greenette, slipped his arm through his leg, while aiming his index finger towards the greenette's eyes. His arm slipped through the greenette's head, before punching him in his stomach.

Yuko rocked on her feet, practically jumping in place as she watched Mirio finish off the others.

Seeing everyone kneeling on the ground, clutching their abdomen, worried Yuko. The dragon rider quickly made her way over to the closer ones, helping them to their feet.

Once everyone was standing, they all stood in a group, in front of the Big Three.

"I tried to make it so you wouldn't be able to see my willy, but I'm sorry about that, girls." He apologized, "but anyway, you get it now, right?"

Yuko stared at her class with a awkward frown, "we all just got punched in the stomach without ever really figuring out what was going on..." Izuku whispered.

"Did you think my Quirk was strong?" Yuko was about to say something only for her classmates to interrupt.

"It was _too_ strong!" Hanta shouted.

"That's not fair! Think about me, too!" Toru huffed.

"You could slip through things and warp! Are you a hybrid like Todoroki?" Mina angrily waved her fists around.

"Nope, I've only got one." Mirio answered with a grin.

"Just one?" Izuku repeated.

"I know! I know what his Quirk is." Nejire smiled, raising her hand as she jumped in front of him.

"Hey, hey, can I say it? Can I?" She asked excitedly, "it's Permeation!" She announced.

"Hado, it's Mirio's turn tight now." Tamaki mumbled.

"That's right!" Mirio agreed, "my Quirk'§ Permeation. What you guys called a warp was, as you guessed, an application of that." Nejire puffed out her cheeks as she pulled at Mirio's jacket, "sorry."

"How exactly do you warp?" Izuku questioned, beginning to write imaginary notes, Ochaco and Yuko staring at him.

"If I activate my Quirk through my entire body, then my body can go through everything. _Everything_. That means the ground, too." He explained.

"Oh, then that was...you falling into the ground?" Ochaco thought back.

"That's right. I fell underground!" Mirio confirmed, "and then, when I release my Quirk while I'm falling, something strange happens. Apparently, things that have mass can't overlap, so I get repelled! In other words, I get repelled to the surface in an instant. That's how my warp works. By changing the angle based on the direction of my body or the pose I'm holding, I can aim for where I get repelled to!"

"Sounds like a buggy game." Mina pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

"You could say that!" Mirio laughed.

"So you can avoid all attacks and move whenever you like in an instant. It really is a very strong Quirk--" Tsu began, leading to Yuko shaking her head.

"No, I made it _into_ a strong Quirk." Mirio interrupted, Yuko tilting her head at him, "while my Quirk is activate, my lungs can't take in oxygen. Even if I breathe in, it'll just go through, right? In the same way, vibrations go through my eardrums, and light goes through my retinas. I can go through everything. That means I can't feel anything. I just fall even while I have mass. That's all it is. Does that make sense?"

Yuko stared at him in awe, "that's why, when I want to go through a wall, I activate everything but one leg, then release it in the other leg and land on it, activate my other leg and go through. Even for a simple action like that, there are a bunch of steps involved, right?"

"If it were me, I'd mess that up if I were in a hurry..." Denki admitted, looking back at Minoru.

"Besides, if I can't feel anything, I wouldn't be able to move." The short male added.

"That's right, as expected, I was always behind. In no time, I'd dropped to dead last. I dropped my clothes, too." He joked.

"In order to get to the top with this Quirk, I couldn't just stay behind." He began to repeatedly tap his head, "predictions! I had to think faster than those around me! Sometimes I had to be tricky! Above all, I had to be able to predict what would happen! And what made those predictions possible was experience! I built those predictions on what I knew! It ended up being kind of long, but that's why I wanted to fight you all!"

Yuko rocked on the heels of her feet, staring at Mirio.

"I wanted to show you through experience rather than words! In our work studies, we're not guests. We're treated as one of the sidekicks and as pros! That's really scary. Pros will sometimes end up watching people die. But those scary and painful things you'll go through, all of them are first-rate experiences you wouldn't be able to have at school! I changed the experience I got during my work study into power and took the top spot! That's why I think it's something you should do even if you're scared, first years!"

Yuko blinked, looking down at the ground, _'experience into power.'_ The class clapped, Yuko subconsciously joining in. _'Work studies? Pros? Yeah...'_

"We'll be going back now. Say thank you." Aizawa ordered.

"Thank you very much!" The class chorused.

Yuko quickly ran up to the Big Three as they began to walk away, she slid in front of Tamaki, surprising him. She grinned, patting the taller's head, before quickly running back to her confused classmates.

"See ya Jiki!" She called, waving back at him, he returning it with a small wave of his own.


	39. Idiotic Idea

A loud roar sounded, causing Yuko to perk up. She sat on one of the couches in the commons, a book in hand.

"Wasn't that Night?" Mina asked, sitting up from her previous spot leaning against Yuko. The black haired dragon rider nodded, as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Hanta leaned over the couch, looking down at the girls. "Is it just me, or did he sound a little upset?" The male nervously grinned.

Yuko nodded, placing her book on the table -after marking her page-. "Yeah, I'll be right back." She jogged over to the doors, slipping on her outdoor shoes, before pushing them open and looking around.

She heard a growl, the ground shaking with vibrations, signaling he was near. Yuko, feeling his anger through their bond, quickly began her search.

The girl with back and red hair came to a stop, heaving a sigh at the scene she came across. A few students stood around the mythical beast, -mostly the ones in business or support course-, seeming to be analyzing him.

Giving a slight groan, she made her way over. This in fact, was not the first time and most definitely won't be the last either, that this has happened. Yuko has, multiple times, had to come outside due to her best friend's annoyance, only to find a group of students surrounding him.

Approaching the group, she cleared her throat, loudly, which gained their attention.

A glare set itself on her face, "I'd appreciate it if you stay away from my dragon. He's not a science project." She sneered, a obvious fake and forced smile on her lips, a tick mark popping on her forehead.

The intimidating aura surrounding Yuko obviously scared them as they gulped, bowing as they apologized profusely, before quickly speed-walking off.

Yuko gave a grin as Night lowered his head, his snout resting on her abdomen, as his way of saying 'Thank you'.

"Sorry bud. I know all the attention can get annoying."

**_'More than annoying. I had to stop myself from tossing them back.'_** Rang in her head, causing her to give a laugh.

"Come on ya big lug, lets go give Iida a heart attack, as you put your head through the door." Yuko snickered, patting his head as he pulled away, following her as they began to make their way back to the dorms.

{·}{}{·}

"...and that's why Night is currently sticking his head through the doors?" Hanta eyed Yuko, who grinned innocently as Night's head rested beside her.

"Yup!" She answered honestly, Mina laughed, running over. The pink skinned female kneeled in front of the beast's snout, giving him a pat, which earned a growl-like pur, as she began to run her hand along his head.

The pink haired alien-like female had taken quite the liking towards the large reptile, as well as the rest of the 1-A girls. And it was quite obvious Night had taken a liking to them as well, as he was almost just as protective with them as he was Yuko. Even scaring off Mineta when he tried anything.

"Iida's going to freak when he sees him!" Denki laughed as Eijiro and Hanta sighed.

"You guys are idiots." Their heads all turned, finding Katsuki walking over to them, having just entered the common rooms. His ruby eyes trailing over to the supposed frightening beast, who was currently purring at the attention he was receiving from Mina.

"No you!" Yuko pouted, her arms crossed over her chest as the others laughed, while Katsuki rolled his eyes at the girl's response.

"Awe! Night!" A familiar peppy voice shouted, as Ochaco, Izuku, Tsu and Tenya exit the elevator. Tsu and Ochaco left the two males' sides, joining Mina in giving attention to the black scaled beast.

Yuko grinned as she looked up at Tenya, who was rushing over to her, making his usual hand chopping motions.

"Toshiro! This is very dangerous! Your dragon--" He was cut off as Night gave a low growl of annoyance, causing Yuko and the other four girls to chuckle.

"He prefers being called his name, not "your dragon". It's quite rude Iida. You should know this." Yuko teased.

"What...?"

"Oh my, again Yuko?" Said girl continued to giggle as Momo and Kyouka entered the common room. The taller having a hand on her cheek as she shook her head, while the shorter was snickering from beside her.

The two made their way over to the beast and his rider, despite Tenya standing in front of them, his arm waving around as he open and closed his mouth, finding it hard to shout at her after her strange statement.

"Really Toshiro! This is dangerous! And such a large animal like him can cause great damage to the dorms!" The blue haired male stressed, after finally breaking from his awkward state.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl waved her hand at him as she laughed, "relax! Night is careful! He knows what he's doing! He's much smarter than you think, Iida."

Denki and Hanta stood to the side, also laughing at the blue haired male, as he seemed overly bothered by the girl and her "recklessness", also seeming a little embarrassed.

Eijiro scratched the back of his head as he grinned awkwardly, Katsuki standing beside him, watching with a bored look.

"Toshiro! Whether he is smart or not isn't the problem! Anything could happen! Such as--"

"Okay! Okay!" Yuko interrupted, now softly chucking as she turned to Night, who was currently enjoying the attention he was receiving from the rest of the females.

"C'mon bud, ya better get out of here," she pointed back at Iida as she continued, "before Mr. Emergency Exit here blows a fuse." She joked.

Night gave a disappointed growl as the girls all backed away, giving him room to back away, all while Yuko laughed as he ranted to her through their bond.


	40. Newspaper

"A newspaper?"

Yuko tilted her head, standing beside Eijiro, with Denki on the other side of him.

"Yeah. A newspaper wants to do a feature on you all." Aizawa confirmed their announced question.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Denki grinned, looking over at the red headed male and female dragon rider.

"Why?" Eijiro asked, to which Yuko nodded, also wondering.

"The sports festival was broadcasted around the country, right?" Mashirao spoke up from behind them.

Yuko looked back at him with a nod, "I mean yeah... I don't get how it'll be embarrassing..."

"Don't get too excited." Everyone grew silent, straightening their back and their arms pressed to their side.

"The article is supposed to be about how you students are doing in the dorms you just moved into. The principal thought it would be good for your parents and guardians to see you all living happily in the dorms." Aizawa informed in monotone, hunched slightly with his hands in his pockets.

"So he gave special permission. That's why..."

_"Do you think the reporter'll be a woman? A woman newscaster?"_ Minoru whispered to Hanta.

_"A female newscaster? He said it was for a newspaper."_ Hanta placed a hand on his hip, returning his own response in a whisper.

The short perverted male began to pant, druel escaping his mouth, "if you think about it, "announcer" sounds like "bouncer," which sound like "bouncy boo--" He was cut off as Aizawa's scarf wrapped around him.

"So you better not do anything like _that_." Yuko stared back at Minoru with pursed lips, before footsteps caught her attention.

"You don't have to be like that, Mr.Aizawa. I want to report on the U.A students in their natural state in the dorms." Yuko blinked at the unknown man as he walked up to Aizawa.

He had black hair and blue eyes, and glasses resting on his nose. His skin was a pale fair white, he wore a button up gray shirt with gray dress pants, a tan coat topping it off, with a camera wrapped around his neck.

"Mr. Tokuda, I didn't say you could come in yet--"

"I was told I could be here from 8 a.m. to 6 p.m." Tokuda cut him off, holding up his wrist where they could see his watch.

"It's already time." Aizawa dropped his capture weapon, Tokuda walking up beside him and looking at Class A.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Tokuda, a reporter. Thanks for having me here today." He bowed his head, the class returning it.

"Nice to meet you!"

"You don't have to do anything special." They all straightened, "please just show the camera how you normally live. I might ask you a question occasionally, so I'll be counting on you then." Tokuda grinned with a wink.

"Oh, he's delightful and handsome!" Mina gushed.

"Not a woman, huh?" Minoru sulked.

"Oh, what to do?" Yuga sighed, placing a hand on his face, "I'm always sparkling, so I can't help but be a wonderful subject for pictures."

Yuko looked over with a sweatdrop, her head tilted. _'How the hell does he do that?_' She thought, looking over the blond as he _"sparkled"_.

"Iida, if there's a problem, let me know immediately." Aizawa called to the blue haired male, "got it?"

"Yes, sir!" Iida shouted his agreement, Yuko sighing.

"As the class representative for Class 1-A, I, Tenya Iida, will carry out my duty--" Yuko sweatdropped, _'take a chill pill, Iida.'_

"Okay, then, um..." Tokuda interrupted, "what would you usually be doing now?"

"Having breakfast!" Iida answered stiffly.

"You don't have to be so nervous. Just pretend I'm not here..." He nervously smiled.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko smiled at Mina, when she started gushing about Night.

Mineta had tried to spy into her room a few nights ago, after hearing music, and being a pervert, his mind ventured. When he did, it turns out Night had been listening to music with the pink alien-like girl, his head poking through her balcony door.

Night, -being the one to see him, when the perverted male did peek into the door, which she had left slightly open- let off a warning growl. Mina having heard, looking over only to find Minoru had quickly ran off after seeing the beast.

Yuko blinked when a camera came into view as she's taking a bite of her rice. She smiled at Tokuda, as he backed away after snapping a picture of Mina and her, Momo and Kyouka in the background.

After finishing her food she and the class dispersed to change into uniform for classes.

Yuko and Kyouka, being on the same floor, both exit their dorms at the same time, leading to the two chatting as they make their way back to the commons.

"And then I--" Yuko was cut off as a sudden picture was being snapped of the two as they entered the commons. A small amount of blush forming on her friend's cheeks. Yuko laughing at Kyouka's shy personality despite her usual -in Yuko's case-, badass and chill demeanour.

"Yuko! Let's go see Night! Come on!" Mina whined after the girl's walked over to the couch where she sat. Yuko grinned as she nodded, leading to Mina leaping from her seat, the other girl's soon joining them as they made their way out of the dorms. The males of the class soon following.

Yuko grinned as she and Mina quickly ran up to a certain mythical beast, who waited patiently for them outside, slightly blocking the path with his large size.

Night, taking notice of the male who began to take pictures of him and his rider, gave a low growl, lowering his head, he curled his tail to block Yuko as he hid his head behind it.

The girl's began laughing at his attitude, while Yuko explained to him about Tokuda. When things were cleared, Night reluctantly stood, releasing the girl.

"See ya, Night!" Yuko waved, quickly joining her classmates on their way to U.A, Tokuda snapping pictures left and right.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko gave off a yawn, leaning back in her seat, looking back at Katsuki, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sooo..." Yuko grinned, rolling the _o_ in 'so' out, longer than it should, a grunt coming from the blond as he looked back at her with a scowl.

"No." He bluntly declined, even though she hadn't said anything else.

The girl gave a fake pout, "don't be like that bakubae!" She joked, using a nickname she gave him, just to annoy him. Which worked perfectly, a tick mark forming on his forehead.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Katsuki barked, leading to her giving a laugh, as he grit his teeth together, glaring at the female.

Taking a breath, she looked at him, bringing her index finger to her lips, she began to tap her lips, humming. "Nope. Doesn't ring a bell." She dumbly played, ticking the male off even more.

Giggling Yuko waved her hand back at him, "relax. I'm just messin'." She chuckled, Katsuki huffing as he looked out the window placing his head in the palm of his hand.

**Number 16, Yuko Toshiro.**

**Her Quirk allows her to summon the mythical beast known as a dragon.**

{·}{}{·}

"Everyone, it's about time for dinner." Momo called, Yuko looking up from her spot sprawled across one of the couches.

"Gather quickly, everyone!" Tenya shouted.

"Let's go, Ochaco, Yuko." Tsu smiled at the two as she stood. The dragon rider pushed herself off the couch, beginning to skip over to the dining area, Tsu behind her.

The girl slid into a seat beside Denki, Eijiro and Katsuki sitting in front of them. Yuko having no doubt Eijiro had convinced the spiky blond to come down and sit with them.

"Everyone, there're meat buns!" Ochaco shouted, gaining Yuko's attention as she and Izuku entered the dorms, walking over to the dining area.

"They're from All Might!"

"Thank you!" The class chorused.


	41. A Day Off

"About the hero work studies that are like a more serious version of the internships, where you got to where pro heroes work and help them..." Yuko leaned forward, eager to here what the pros decided, hoping they agreed.

"We talked about them at our faculty meeting yesterday, and almost all the teachers, including the principal, thought you shouldn't do them." A frown crossed the girl's face, she deflating in her seat, her head laying on the desk in disappointment.

"What?!"

"After we had a big meeting about it?" Eijiro frowned.

"But thinking about why we ended up in the dorms, I guess it makes sense..." Denki was the one to speak logically, as he played with Mashirao's tail.

Yuko looked back at Katsuki as he shot from his seat, slamming his hands on his desk, "serves you right!"

"Shut up." Yuko huffed, sitting up and glaring back at the blond, who was looking forward with a weird face. "You're just upset cause you won't be able to participate. Well that's your fault, not ours."

"Huh?!" Katsuki growled at her, only to be interrupted by Aizawa.

"But some think we won't be able to raise strong heroes with our current policies, so we came to the decision that first years will only be allowed to go to agencies with a good track record of accepting work study students."

A smirk-like grin formed on Yuko's lips, looking back at an annoyed Katsuki. The blond slowly curled into himself, before shooting up and letting out a yell.

Yuko laughed and cheered, she was going to enjoy messing with the spiky blond even more.

"Too bad hedgehog. Too bad." Yuko taunted.

"Shut up!" Katsuki bit back, Yuko going unaffected as she faced forward.

"Nope." She simpered, popping the 'p' in the word.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko hummed to herself as she made her way out of the elevator, finding Denki, Minoru, Eijiro, and Fumikage downstairs. She smiled as she approached them, Denki and Minoru boredly scrubbing at their teeth.

"Hey guys!" The girl called, earning a grin from Eijiro who called a greeting back to her. Minoru and Denki waved, giving a muffled greeting, as Fumikage nodded at her.

"You going somewhere?" The red head questioned, noticing her outfit.

Yuko nodded with a grin, stopping in front of the four. "Yeah, I was thinking I'd go on a flight with Night. Maybe even pay a visit to my dad." She explained excitedly, waving her hands around as she talked.

Denki hummed, "you're using the day off wisely." He muffled, the girl nodding.

She began to back away, waving, "well, I'm gonna head out! See ya!" She turned, so she didn't trip, hearing the others call their goodbyes back to her.

She skipped down the steps of the 1-A dorms, finding Night waiting for her. Her grin never left her face as she approached him. "All right bud! Let's go!"

The beast looked down at her, his own grin on his face, his teeth flashing as his mouth pulled back, trying to copy her. Yuko laughed, though most would find it scary, she found it adorable and hilarious.

Night leaned down, letting the girl on. Once situated, Night stood, he walked farther from the building, spreading his large wings, he slowly began to beat them, lifting off the ground.

Once in the air, Yuko gave a pat to the dragon's back, giving him the 'okay'.

As they flew, Yuko couldn't help the serene smile that formed over her lips, replacing her once excited grin.

It had been a while since she and Night were given a chance to fly, they were barely given the chance to see each other, only being around training, or when she was dropping off his food.

She forgot how peaceful it was above, she forgot what it felt like flying. Just allowing the winds to beat against her skin, and throw her hair back.

She forgot how beautiful it looked above the clouds, compared to the usual sight of the loud and careless city below.

Where the birds flew, where the sun was better seen, where the most beautiful sunrises and sunsets were.

Where it felt like you could forget your problems, even for a little.

She forgot how comforting it was.

Closing her eyes, she breathed a deep sigh as Night smoothly glided. Her black hair, decorated with red stripes flew behind her, most likely giving her tangles. Her clothes ruffling as the winds grew, though, she didn't care.

Her crimson eyes opened, as something wet and cold slid down her cheek. She brought her fingers to her cheeks, bringing it back as she realized she was crying.

The winds dried her tears, only for more to take their place. Her eyebrows furrowed, before a low rumble causes her to look up.

Night stared back at his rider in concern, emitting a low whine-like grumble. Yuko smiled, giving a small laugh as she shook her head. "I really have no idea why I'm crying, bud."

It was the truth, but at the same time, a lie. She assumed it had something to do with the stress she was under. With the recent exam, and the constant practice for their ultimate moves, it made sense.

However, she knew that wasn't the only reason.

A shaky breath passed her lips as she looked back at Night, giving her best smile.

_"I'm sorry miss. But he hasn't been getting any better. If he doesn't receive treatment soon, I don't think he'll pull through."_

Those words ran through her head like a broken record.

She had recently called the hospital, wanting to know her father's condition. She was sadly given the news that recovery wasn't going well, as his condition only grew worse. She was told if he didn't receive needed treatment soon, she may never see him again.

She knew this too, she had a feeling. But sadly, she had little-to-no money in her bank account. Her job she had quit after moving into the dorms wasn't enough. That's why she wanted to become a hero, why she was working so hard. She wanted to get enough money for her father's treatment. She only hoped that'd he pull through long enough for her to make it there, but sadly, that wasn't the case.

Yuko's chest tightened as the tears fell faster and heavier, despite the winds. A sob soon escaped her as the words repeated. Over and over and over.

Night stayed silent as he continued to fly. He knew, after the many years they've been put through, that all she need was silence and his presence.

Yuko sobbed as she clenched at her shirt, her eyes screwed shut as Night calmly glided, allowing her to let go.

"I'm sorry, pa. I'm trying. I really am." She croaked out through the tears, "just hang on, a little longer. That's all I ask. Oh gods, just a little longer..."

Her throat felt tight as she looked up with teary eyes, she breathed heavily as she she pulled at her shirt.

Her teethed gritted, before shutting her eyes tightly as she screamed.

Letting out everything she held, letting out the hidden sadness and anger, letting out the one thing she hated most.

**Fear**.


	42. Invitation

"You found a place to do your work study at! That's great, Deku!" Ochaco cheered, looking at the male who sat across from her. Tsu was sitting on the couch to the side, and Mina and Minoru sitting beside Ochaco.

"Wow!"

"Congrats, Midoriya." Tenya smiled, holding his hand out, Izuku shaking it in thanks, "I can't be idle, either."

Yuko walked over, following after Rikido, Hanta, Eijiro and Denki, skipping pass the four and leaning against the couch Tsu sat on.

"But man, you're really amazing, Midoriya." Denki complimented, his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, I mean, you'll be at Sir Nighteye's agency!" Hanta agreed in awe.

Yuko looked at the freckled male with a grin, "that's so cool! It's really no surprise though, Mido sure is awesome!"

"You were recommend by Togata?" Eijiro questioned, though he knew the answer.

"Good job!" Rikido congratulated. Izuku gave a chuckle, scratching at his cheek, looking down.

"The school said Gunhead hasn't had enough interns, so I can't go there." Ochaco sighed, taking the attention away from the greenette.

"Same here. I wanted to go to Selkie's but..." Tsu added as Eijiro leaned over the couch she sat on, beside Yuko.

"Fourth Kind doesn't even take work studies..." Eijiro frowned with a sigh, "I mean the threshold's been set pretty high..."

"Yeah, we can only ask pros with good track records who'll take work study students..." Denki added.

"It can't be helped." Mashirao spoke from his spot at one of the table's, across from Mezo, they all looking back at him.

"Unlike the internships, we'll be directly involved, so if anything happens..." He trailed.

"It becomes a problem of who's responsible on the pro side." A familiar monotone voice interrupted, gaining their attention.

"Mr. Aizawa!"

"Pros who accept students even after knowing the risk are the real thing." Aizawa tonelessly spoke, looking over at a certain male, "Tokoyami."

Yuko looked back at the raven headed male, who was leaning against the wall, "you've got an invitation for a work study from one of those real pros. It's from Hawks, who works in Kyushu."

"Hawks?!" Denki shouted in shock.

"Ranked third in the hero ranking?! Wow!" Hanta looked over, he too shouting in shock.

"Good job!" Rikido congratulated.

"What will you do, Tokoyami?" Aizawa asked, ignoring the other three's outburst.

The male pushed himself off the wall, giving a nod, "I respectfully accept."

"Very well. I'll give you the work study paperwork later. Let me know when you figure out when you'll be going to Kyushu. I'll authorize your absences for those days." Mezo began to congratulate his friend after Aizawa finished explaining, the male respectfully accepting it.

Aizawa turned to a certain dragon rider, who was grinning over at Fumikage. "Also, Toshiro," the girl perked up, looking over at her teacher with a tilt of her head, "you also have a invitation, Amajiki from the Big Three wants to see you instead of me telling you. Oh, and Kirishima, Amajiki wants to see you as well."

Rikido, Denki and Hanta looked back at two, who stood at the news, the red head looking back at their teacher in surprise.

"He wants to see me?" The sharp toothed red head pointed at himself, while Yuko was trying not to jump in excitement, happy to see Tamaki again.

"Also, Hado wants to talk to Uraraka and Asui. Go see them tomorrow or something and hear them out. That's all." Aizawa dismissed, turning to the door as he made his exit.

"Amajiki... I wonder what he wants..." Yuko looked at her friend with a shrug, as she too, thought it over.

"You think it's about the work studies?" Tsu questioned.

"No way!" Ochaco lit up, "if so, I'm getting my hopes up."

"I can't wait until tomorrow." Eijiro groaned, "I'm going to the third years' dorms right now!" He declared, his hands on his hips.

Yuko looked at him as she nodded, "yeah, yeah, I'll come too!" The two turned, beginning to make their way to the door, Tsu and Ochaco soon following after them.


	43. Debut

Yuko walked with straight posture, looking around at the many people and city lights. She stood beside Tamaki, who was walking behind Eijiro, and the BMI Hero: Fatgum, the hero she and Eijiro now work under for hero studies, he also being the hero who requested her to U.A.

She looked up at Fat as he began to speak, a tray of Takoyaki in his hand. "Those punks and hoodlums keep gettin' into so many fights these days! I'm starvin'!"

"Yeah, the hero agencies 'round here have been wantin' a fightin' type. Red Riot, you're perfect." Yuko looked around Fatgum, giving a grin.

"Yeah! Kiri's strong!" Eijiro looked at the two with a grin, before slamming his fists together.

"I look forward to working with you! Fourth Kind wasn't taking work studies so I'm grateful to you for taking me on!" Yuko returned to walking in pace with Tamaki, looking over at the anti-social third year.

"If only Mirio were free." She heard the hooded male mutter, "you kept coming at me. It was scary."Yuko grinned nervously as she remembered the night before.

She and Eijiro had gone to see Tamaki, and as she was about to ask him why he wanted to see them, Eijiro started to question him quite fast, even asking him to introduce him to the hero he works under.

"If Tamaki could only do somethin' about his weak mind, he'd be great talent!" Fat grinned.

"That pressure leads me to even lower lows..." Yuko grinned nervously at the older beside her.

"It's always like this...! This man scouted me in order to torment me! It's power harassment! I want to go home!" Yuko laughed at his words, it wasn't the first time she heard them.

"Maybe he's trying to encourage you! That's how it sound to me, anyways." Eijiro grinned, stating a more positive outlook.

Yuko pat the taller's shoulder, "yeah Jiki. I'm sure that's the case."

She looked up as a vendor shouted for Fat, the hero waving him off with a "I will tommorow!"

"I can't be cheerful and positive like you two or Mirio." Yuko frowned at elf-eared male's words, she too had heard him say this before, when she had joked about him being more social, before she had gone to U.A.

"I feel the same sometimes. There are lots of times I can't do anything when everyone else is frantic." Eijiro agreed, Yuko nodding, only to frown at his next words.

"The gap in ability and experience between me and my classmates has gotten bigger... So I want to at least lose the gap so I can stand next to them!"

"That's called "being positive," first year." Yuko came to a stop as she felt a sudden chill, before a yell sounded behind them.

"It's a fight! Somebody, help!" They turned to look back, finding a group of men in suits running off.

Fatgum cut them off, they running into the hero, and sinking into his fat. "I won't let you!" The hero declared, pushing them farther into the fat on his body.

"I'm Mr. Fat, here to make you sink!" One of thugs slipped from his grasp. Yuko grabbed her staff, it expanding as Tamaki grabbed the thug, his fingers turning to the tentacles of an octopus.

"What's with this octopus?!" Tamaki deflated at his words, muttering under his breath about how his words were mean.

"No, wait, that's not an insult! He's talking about how it looks!" Eijiro quickly tried to cheer him up. Tamaki straightened, bringing the male in as he placed a few attacks, rendering him unconscious.

Yuko smiled at Tamaki as he placed a foot, now turning into the claws of a bird, atop the thug's back.

Yulo looked down at the thug, as Eijiro stared in shock and awe of the older's strength.

"I wonder...if I did okay..." Tamaki muttered, which gained Yuko's attention.

"It was amazing! You were so fast and so good at using your Quirks!" Yuko sighed with a grin as Eijiro complimented the male.

"You did great Jiki." Fat looked back at them, now that the police were taking care of the thugs.

"Our Suneater's skills have long been as good as a pro's!" Yuko nodded, agreeing with hero. "He still need to work on his mental weakness, though. Right?"

The crows watching broke into cheers, specifically for the third year, which caused Yuko to grin. Tamaki began to shake, his social anxiety getting the best of him.

Yuko looked up as a shine appeared from the corner of her eye, Fatgum seeming to also notice it.

"Oh, no! Get down!" The BMI Hero shouted, two shots shouted sounded from two different areas in the crowd, Yuko and Eijiro both turning.

Eijiro stepped to block Tamaki, his skin hardened as the bullet hit him, Fatgum calling to them.

Yuko stepped beside Tamaki, raising her staff and spinning it her hand, hearing the bullet run into the metal weapon, signaling she had blocked it.

"I'll capture him!" She heard the red head declare, Yuko didn't turn to look back as she spot the one who shot at her and Tamaki. _'Two?'_

The thug had black hair, with darkened skin. He too wore a suit much like the group Fat and Tamaki had just caught.

The two thugs quickly ran off, realizing their plan backfired, causing both first years to run after them. Eijiro racing after one, and Yuko after the other.

The female didn't hear the BMI Hero call out to them as she chased the black haired thug. Her crimson eyes narrowing as he began to quickly scale a wall. She followed quickly, climbing broken fire escapes, and using her staff for more momentum.

Once reaching the roof, she quickly ran after the thug. The man stopped at the edge of the roof, panting, Yuko stopping a few feet away. '_He's scared to jump._'

"That's enough, come without force, and we can end this quickly." Her voice was strong and confident, staring at the male with hard eyes. She could see him shaking as he faced away from her, staring down at the ground below.

"No...no..." The shaking adult mumbled his hands forming fists, as he clenched and unclenched them.

Quickly taking a fighting stance, her staff now connected to her belt, Yuko reached for one of her throwing knives. _'I don't know his Quirk... I need to be careful.'_

The thug began to breath heavily as he slammed something into his neck, Yuko's gut instantly telling her this wasn't good. She took a careful step back, as the black haired thug snapped his head to look back at her, a crazed look on his face.

Yuko took a stance, only to quickly jump back as a hammer-type object slammed down in front of her, coming out of no where.

She looked up as the man began to laugh maniacally, mumbling about how he felt on a high and much more powerful, as yet another random hammer came down on her.

_'Can he make things out of thin air?'_ She thought, trying to run at him, only to quickly jump back as a wall materialized in front of her.

_'Guess that confirms my question...but wait...'_ She slid a few feet away from him, crouching as she glared at the laughing thug._ 'If he was this strong, then he wouldn't have ran, unless...'_ She thought back to the needle he had stuck into his neck.

_'Was that one of those boosting drugs that's been all over the news?' _She once again jumped to the side, dodging yet another attack_. 'Has to be...'_

She reached for her staff, it expanding, as she clicked another button, two blades popping out on either side. _'I can't let him onto the streets, there'll be so much casualties... I'll take care of this here and now.'_

"Move out of my way girly!" The drugged man grinned, staggering on his feet, his back hunched. "I have to go save my bros."

Yuko didn't speak, placing her mask over her face with a glare. _'Watch his movements...'_ He leaned to the left, a hammer forming above her left side, _'...there.'_

She ran at him, her grip tight on her staff. Jumping, she pushed herself off a wall as it materialized, pulling an attack from above as she flipped over the top.

She easily caught the adult off guard as he let out a gasp. She brought her staff down, knicking his side as he tripped over his feet.

Landing in front of him, she threw a punch at his chin, he falling back with a groan-like scream. The drug seemed to wear off as she placed her foot on his stomach, -though she didn't put a lot of pressure- pointing the staff at him, he freezing in place.

"Don't move." She ordered strongly, her crimson eyes hard. The man listened, he staying frozen in place.

"Doragon!" She heard Fatgum from below, causing her to look back, barely able to see over the edge as she made sure to keep a close eye on the thug below her.

"Up here!" She called, looking back at the man who began to cry. _'Really?'_ She thought blankly, as the door across the roof opened, police officers making their way over.

Yuko stepped away, returning her staff to normal, before placing it on her belt as the officers cuffed the man.

"Excuse me!" The teen looked up, finding the voice came from the building across from them, a few people looking at her through their windows.

"You were amazing!" A woman commented.

"I could tell you were keeping him from going into the streets! Thank you!" Yuko blinked as a man was the next to speak, before a grin took over her face as she nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Doragon. I'm Doragon!" She answered, earning more shouts of compliments from the onlookers, her grin growing.

"Thank you Doragon!"

"I'll be rooting for you hero!"

Fists formed at her sides, she bowed a smile on her face, "thank you!"

She did good.

{·}{}{·}

"They powered up...?" Yuko nodded as she stood beside Eijiro.

"That drug's banned in Japan, right?"

"Based on how short the effects lasted, it must've been an inferior version made in Asia. The ones made in the U.S. last an hour or two." Fat explained.

"You know a lot about it! Wow!" Eijiro awed.

"In the past, I'd work with the coppers and catch guys like that all day."

"Fat!" An officer called, running towards them, " about the gun the guys fired--" He held up a bag, containing pieces, of what Yuko assumed was the gun.

"It's been broken into pieces by someone's Quirk. Also, this isn't a normal gun. Anyway, I'll investigate and report back."

"Thanks for goin' out of your way to let me know." Yuko turned to face both Eijiro and Tamaki, her attention mainly focused on the dark haired third year.

"Are you all right?" Eijiro questioned Tamaki, before the female could.

The elf-eared male pulled his hood to cover his face, as he whispered, "it sucks."

"To make it so you can't use your Quirk..." Eijiro trailed, "what a terrible way to treat a hero!"

"It is, but I doubt that they cared." Yuko nodded at the red head.

"More importantly, you guys defended me. Just like Mirio, you two are people who shines brightly, like the sun." Yuko shook her head at the male's words.

"If you're going to say that, then you're like the sun, too, for introducing me to this place!" Eijiro quickly countered.

"Yeah! You're amazing Jiki!" Yuko agreed, "plus I think I'm more like the _night_." She winked.

"Just like that. You two are amazing, you know." Yuko pursed her lips in a pout.

"So are you, you know!" She grinned, "you're Suneater after all!"

They were interrupted as Fat turned to them, "why don't we have them take a look at you at the hospital? There's something I want to investigate there, too. Why don't we stop by the agency first and then go?"

"Okay." Tamaki agreed.

"Yes, sir!" Yuko and Eijiro chorused.

{·}{}{·}

Yuko sighed, leaning back in her chair, looking back at Eijiro, he too seeming to relax in his seat.

"Kirishima, Toshiro, hey!" Denki called to the two, they looking up at him, as he held a phone his to them, switching between showing the male and female.

"Your names! Your hero name's in the news online! Wow!" Denki shouted.

The yellow-blond began to read the head-line, excitement and awe located in his tone. "'Newcomers Sidekicks Red Riot and Doragon Bursts onto the Scene! From their first day, they take responsibility for the citizens and fight villains by themselves." That's what it says!" Yuko stood from her seat walking over to the two.

On the page were two pictures showing the fights she and Eijiro had participated in. From the other side of the room, Mina was showing the same thing to Ochaco and Tsu, showing their debut page.

The dragon rider didn't even notice someone had taken a picture of her fight, that night she didn't even know there was people watching.

"Even if they only have provisional licenses, once they start working in town, they're heroes the same." Tenya spoke, his arms crossed over his chest, "remarkable service!"

Yuko jumped slightly when his attitude took a change, "however! A student's duty is to study! You can't doze off in class!"

"Right, Iida! We're prepared!" Eijiro shouted, Yuko laughing.

"Right?" Eijiro questioned.

"Right!" She and Izuku agreed.

"You said your schoolwork was in trouble, are you okay now?" Denki questioned the red head, his hands behind his head.

"The teachers said they'd set up supplementary lessons for me." Eijiro answered.

"Maybe I should've gone, too..." Hanta sighed, "it seems tough to do both at once..."

Momo approached the male, "everyone learns at their own pace."

"That's absolutely right!" Denki instantly agreed, quite happily.

Yuko looked over at Izuku, finding him spacing out, staring down at his hand. She stepped up to him, poking his cheek, "hey, hey, ya' good?"

Izuku looked at her, backing away in surprise, "yes! I'm fine." Izuku dismissed, Yuko tilted her head at the male, before shrugging.

"Okay, if you say so."


	44. Unpleasant

"Midoriya, morning!" Eijiro called, Yuko looked back at the greenette, as he made his way over to her and Eijiro.

"You're going to your work study today, too? What a coincidence!" Eijiro smiled, Yuko rocking on the balls of her feet beside him.

"They haven't called me in for a while, so it's like I'm finally going in again." Izuku answered with a small shrug.

He looked down at his uniform, "I was told we didn't need our costumes, though..." This gained Yuko's attention, she going to speak, only to get interrupted.

"Oh?" They all looked toward the stairs of the 1-A dorms, where Ochaco and Tsu stood.

"Morning!" The brunette greeted, "you three going in today?"

"Yeah." Izuku answered.

"What a coincidence. We are, too." Tsu informed.

Yuko scratched at her cheek, finding it quite odd, but chose not to question it, thinking it was just that, a coincidence.

They all began to walk aside each other, making small conversation as they exit the hero school.

Yuko skipped alongside Eijiro, before coming to a stop as they approached two local heroes.

"Oh, are you going to the station?" One of them, wearing a blue mask, questioned.

"If you want, we can accompany you." He offered.

Yuko took a bow, "thank you! If it's alright with you!" The others followed her lead, thanking the heroes for their kind offer.

"There are a lot of heroes." Eijiro noticed, to which caused Yuko to nod, she too having taken note.

The group of five made it to the station safely, they scanning their cards for the same destination. Much to all their confusion.

"Huh? We're all going the same way?" Izuku questioned.

"Kirishima, Toshiro, aren't you two in Kansai...?" Izuku asked, Yuko nodding as an answer.

"Well, we're meeting in a place that's different from usual." Eijiro explained.

"We are, too." Tsu added.

The group boarded the train, sitting together, Yuko holding her bag in her lap, sitting in between Ochaco and Eijiro.

"Everyone's on the same train... Going to the same station?!" Izuku mumbled, "that _is_ a coincidence."

Yuko chuckled, scratching behind her ear, "I'm starting to think something's up, ya' know?"

The group had stuck together soon as they got off the train, all seeming to be going the same way. Taking the sane street, and even turning the same corner. Yuko had began to grow suspicious, putting two-n-two together, she knew this wasn't some coincidence.

"Oh!" Yuko tilted her head, blinking as The Big Three stood in front of them.

The group of U.A students entered the building, all three confused and in slight shock, as they stared at the many heroes in front of them.

Yuko looked around, rubbing at her neck as she recognized a few heroes. Noticing Fatgum, she quickly made her way over, examining the heroes she passed.

As the dragon rider opened her mouth to question the BMI Hero, she was interrupted as The Dragon Hero: Ryukyu spoke.

"Nighteye, let's get started."

"Thanks to the information we received from you all, the investigation had moved forward substantially." The tall hero, Nighteye, spoke, confusing Yuko even more.

"We will now have a conference to share what information we have acquired regarding what the small organization, Shie Hassaikai, is planning."

Eijiro and Yuko looked up at Fatgum, both incredibly confused.

"I'm completely in the dark about this..." Eijiro mumbled.

"'Hassai"? What's that?" Yuko questioned for the both of them.

"They might be thinkin' of doin' somethin' bad, so this is a time for us to discuss it together." Fatgum explained shortly, not completely answering her question.

"You three are also very much involved." Yuko's eyebrows furrowed, before they were ushered into seats around a long rectangular table. The dragon rider took a seat between both Tamaki and Eijiro, Fatgum sitting on the other side of the red head.

"Well then, let us begin." Bubble Girl, one of Nighteye's sidekicks, began, "those of us from Nighteye Agency have been conducting an independent investigation into the designated villain group known as the Shie Hassaikai for about two weeks."

"What prompted this?"

"An accident involving a gang of thieves called the Reservoir Dogs." She answered.

"I heard about this." Someone had spoke from the group, before she continued.

"The police wrote it off as an accident, but there were a number of points that didn't make sense, so we began tailing them." She finished.

Centipeder, Nighteye's other sidekick continued, "I, Centipeder, conducted a follow-up investigation. In my investigation, I found that, in the last year, the members of Shie Hassaikai have increased contact with those outside of their of their organization and other groups involved with shady business, moving with the aim of expanding their organization and increasing their funds."

Yuko listened intently, though she was still confused how it involved her and the others.

"And soon after beginning the investigation," the screen behind them changed, showing a picture of twice in civilian clothes, on the phone, with a man wearing a green jacket, that had a purple ring of fluff on the collar, wearing black dress pants.

"He was in contact with a member of the League of Villains, Jin Bubaigawara, villain name: Twice." Yuko stared, with narrowed eyes, at the picture. She may not know exactly who the person was, but she knew the male was important.

"They were wary of being tailed, and I was unable to follow them, but with the help of the police, I was able to confirm that an altercation had occurred between the two organizations." The screen switched to show a warehouse. The wall of the building had a large hole in it, multiple police cars surrounding the area.

"Since the League was involved," Yuko turned to look a few seats down from her, where a short older male, with gray hair, wearing a yellow cape spoke. Aizawa sat to the right of the man, with a hero with a black mask-like bag over his head sitting to his left.

"They also reached out to Tsukauchi and me."

"Where is Tsukauchi?" The hero beside him questioned.

"There were other eyewitness reports to look into, so he went to check them out." The hero looked over at Izuku, "kid, I didn't think it would end up like this. I'm afraid I've pulled you into something troublesome."

"I don't think of it as troublesome!" Izuku denied, Yuko looking at the male in confusion, wondering how he knew the man.

"You know him?" Mirio asked her unspoken question.

"Oh, yes. He took care of me during my internship..." Izuku answered.

Yuko looked back at the short hero, Eijiro following her lead. _'Wait...wasn't he fighting alongside All Might during Kamino?'_ She thought over, remembering the fight she watched on live TV at the hospital.

"Please continue." Nighteye ordered.

Bubble Girl looked down at her tablet in hand, "so after all this happened, we put out a request for help on the HN--" The blue skinned sidekick was interrupted, Centipeder turing to her, letting her know she didn't have to read whatever she was going to say.

"'HN"?" Ochaco questioned.

Neijire looked at the two confused first years sitting beside her, "Hero Network. It's an online service only those with pro licenses can access. You can use reports of what all the heroes in the country are working on and request help from heroes with helpful Quirks!" The blue haired bubbly girl explained.

"Even if they're from U.A, why are there kids here?" A dark skinned hero, wearing a yellow mask with black hair, sighed from his seat beside Izuku.

"We'll never get anywhere with them here. The sun'll set before we get to the actual plan."

Yuko really wasn't bothered by his words. She was used to people looking down om her cause of her age. Though she always enjoyed their shocked faces when she proved them wrong.

"Don't say that!" Fatgum shouted, shooting from his seat, and startling the three teens beside him, his hand flying over them.

"These three have very important information!" Yuko blinked in confusion, as Tamaki deflated, hunching over.

"Us...?" Eijiro asked in confusion.

"What are you talking about Fat...?" Yuko mumbled, all while patting Tamaki's back in support.

"Anyway, I think I'm meetin' a lot of you for the first time, so I'm Fat Gum! Nice to meet you!" The BMI Hero introduced with a smile.

"Oh, here's some candy!" He offered.

Nighteye spoke up, interrupting Fatgum any further, "we suspect one of the Hassaikai's main sources of income is unauthorized drugs. So I requested heroes who are well-versed in those matters."

Yuko looked up at Fatgum, remembering the night before, as well the years before she entered U.A, he had told her about working with the cops in catching people working illegal drug acts.

"I crushed tons of guys like that back in the day! And then, at Red Riot's and Doragon's debut fight the other day...!" The hero crushed the candy in his fist as he remembered the events.

"A type I'd never seen before was shot into Tamaki." He released the candy, the wrappers and particles falling onto the table, "a drug that destroys Quirks." Yuko could feel the tension coming from the heroes at his words.

Mirio stood from his seat in worry, looking over at his friend, "what?! Tamaki, you're okay, right?"

Yuko looked beside her as the dark haired male spoke, "yeah, I recovered after I slept." He rose his right arm, showing it was now a cow foot.

"I feel better knowing that you can recover from it." Rock Lock looked over at Nighteye, "so it's not gone for good?"

"No." Nighteye confirmed, "we will hear from Eraser Head on that matter."

Yuko looked back at her homeroom teacher, as he began to explain. "It seems a little different from my Erasure since I don't attack the Quirk itself directly." He pointed at his eyes for extra emphasis.

"The Quirk is an extra part with a special function added to a basic human body. Those "extra parts" are lumped together as Quirk genes. I only stop those genes temporarily, but I cannot directly inflict damage on them."

Fatgum took over speaking, after Aizawa, "right after Tamaki was shot, we had the hospital take a look at him, and his Quirk genes were damaged. Thankfully, they healed on their own and he's now back to normal, though."

"What about the analysis on what was shot into him?" Nighteye questioned.

"There was nothin' wrong with the rest of his body. It was only his Quirk that received any damage. The guy who shot him isn't sayin' anythin' either!"

He spread his arm out as he continued, "The gun's in pieces, and the only bullets we had was the ones that'd been shot! But thanks to Kirishima's and Toshiro's brave actions that led to one bouncin' off his body and her staff, we were able to get two still filled with the drug!"

Yuko looked up at the hero, as Eijiro pointed at himself, still seeming completely lost. "Me? That surprised me! It came out of the blue."

"Good job, Kirishima, Toshiro!" Ochaco complimented.

"So cool!" Tsu added.

"Hardening, right? I know about that! It was the perfect match-up! And a staff? That's amazing!" Nejire grinned.

"And after analyzin' the contents we discovered somethin' that made me sick." Yuko looked up at Fat, confused, only for her eyes to widen at his next words.

"Human blood and cells were inside!" Dread filled the U.A students. Yuko froze in her seat, she knew Night could feel her sudden shift in emotion. She could hear him trying to ask if she was okay through their bond, though she didn't answer as static seemed to fill her head.

"In other words," Ryukyu broke the students from their trance, "that effect came from a person...someone's Quirk? A Quirk that destroys Quirks..."

A hero wearing a cat-like creature mask followed after, confusion lacing his tone, "hmmm... I'm not really sure I'm following this. How is this related to the Hassaikai?"

"The men Kirishima and Toshiro captured, and the illegal drug that guy used! The distribution channels for things like that are complex. It's gotten a lot smaller these days, but various people and organizations sell them wholesale until they finally reach the end user. There's no proof that the Hassaikai handled the goods, but they did interact with one of the intermediaries."

"That's it?"

"The other day, when Ryukyu's team broke up a fight between two villain groups, controlling one of the group was the intermediary dealer organization." Nighteye explained, before Ryukyu took the lead.

"One of the two that turned into giant had been given an inferior drug that didn't last very long." The Dragon Hero explained

"There have been a rash of gang-related crimes recently, and most could be connected to the Hassaikai if you tried hard enough."

"It sounds like you're trying really hard to make the Hassaikai guilty. Don't you have something that implicates them more obviously?" Yuko's attention was on Nighteye as the question was asked, she may not understand exactly what's going on, but she's got the gist of it.

The screen switched once again, showing yet another picture. This time of a male with a red beak-shaped mask, with brown hair. Yuko furrowed her eyebrows as both Izuku and Mirio gasped, their reactions confusing the girl.

"The young head, Chisaki's Quirk is Overhaul. His power lets him disassemble and restore things." Night eye explained, Yuko's eyes slightly widening at the mention of the Quirk.

She'd never heard of a Quirk capable of something as such, the only thing truly close, was the League of Villain's leader, Shigaraki's Quirk, that disintegrated anything he touches.

"Disassemble... A Quirk that lets him break things and then fix them. And a bullet that can break down things." Yuko took notice of Mirio's and Izuku's mood change, their face shadowed and downcasted, which worried her greatly.

"Chisaki has a daughter named Eri. There are no records or details about her birth, but when Mirio and Midoriya encountered her, she had a large number of bandages wrapped around her arms and legs."

_'Is he...?'_ Yuko stared at the hero, her eyes growing in size as she seemed to slowly put together what he was hinting at.

"Don't tell me something so horrific..." Ryukyu frowned.

"It's a society of superhuman. If you can dream it, you can do it." The older hero with the yellow cape spoke.

"What?" Eijiro questioned, "what are you talking about?"

"Are you sure we need the kids?" Rock Lock spoke up yet again, "I'll say this once. We're wondering if this Chisaki bastard is turning his daughter's body into bullets and selling them."

Yuko's breath hitched as her unspoken question was confirmed. Eijiro froze beside her, she could feel the shock and dread leaving his body.

"We don't know if he's actually selling the bullets. At their current stage, their efficacy is still too uncertain." Nighteye's glasses glinted as he looked over the group.

"However, if they're at the test stage, and he's using them as samples to gather more to his cause... There is no hard evidence. But he's gathering people and funds across the nation... If the completed drug would be able to completely destroy someone's Quirk...? I'm sure they'll have many ideas for crimes using this."

"Just imaginin' it makes my blood boil!" Fatgum clenched his fist, and Yuko wholeheartedly agreed. Something like this angered her, but she kept her calm, not wanting to affect or worry Night in the slightest.

"Let's go find him right now!"

"Wouldn't this have been resolved already if those two had just taken the child?" Rock Lock looked at the the greenette and blond with a click of his tongue.

Yuko could see how much of a effect his words had on them. And being honest, the hero was seriously pissing her off. She wasn't bothered by his words, like previously stated, she's used to people looking down on her. What was really angering her, was the fact that he was saying this about her friends.

Taking a deep breath, as to calm her emotions, she looked over at Nighteye as he began to speak.

"I take full responsibility for what happened. Please do not blame them. Even they didn't know the full story, they acted to save the girl. Midoriya was willing to bear the risk of taking her then, but Mirio thought ahead and acted to try again when the odds were better. The ones most frustrated here right now are these two."

Yuko blinked as both male's shot from their seats, hands slamming onto the table and chairs flying back.

"We will definitely take Eri next time..."

"...and protect her!" They declared in unision.

"That's right. That is our goal." Nighteye confirmed.


	45. Suck it Up

"We will definitely take Eri next time..."

"...and protect her!" Mirio and Izuku declared in unison, determination in their voices.

Rock Lock clicked his tongue, "it's fine for the kids to show off, but if it's what we think, that girl's the crux the young head will want to hide, right? She got out because of some kind of trouble. On top of that, some kid heroes saw her! You think he'll just keep her at home? I wouldn't if I were him."

Yuko's face was blank as she looked over at the hero, _'who's to say she was ever at home in the first place?'_

"Even if we push our way in, it won't matter if she's not there. Have you already identified where she is?" Yuko, though she wasn't a fan of the hero's attitude at the moment, knew he was right, and she wasn't the only one.

"He's right. How about it, Nighteye?" Ryukyu asked.

"That is the real issue." Nighteye confessed, "since we don't know how far their plans have gotten, we have one chance to strike when it counts. To that end, we have found groups with connections to the Hassaikai or land owned by the Hassaikai and made a thorough a list as possible."

The screen changed, giving view of a map, Yuko scanning over the many locations belonging to the Hassaikai.

"I would like you all to investigate each place and narrow the list down to possible locations." Nighteye explained.

"So that's why you asked minor heroes like us." Yuko blinked, looking towards the end of the table, where, who she thinks is Mr. Brave, sat.

"What do you mean?" The hero beside him questioned.

"Look." The hero gestured towards the map, "the heroes here and the localities where they work are the same! Heroes were chosen who knew the areas." Yuko didn't know most of these heroes, and if she did, it was only because of the news, but she knew he was probably right.

"For someone who was All Might's former sidekick, you sure are careful." Yuko looked around confused, she had no idea Nighteye was All Might's former sidekick, she didn't keep up with anything relating to heroes, if it wasn't already obvious.

"While we're takin' our time, that little girl, Eri, is probably cryin'!" Fatgum shouted, his fists clenched at his sides. Yuko looking up at him with a sigh.

"We cannot become All Might." Nighteye calmly shut him down.

"That's why we must put together our analysis and predictions and try to make the possibility of saving her as close to 100% as we can."

"We can't rush." Yuko looked back down at the table, once again looking at the older hero, who's name she still has yet to know.

"If we make a big fuss about this and then don't get her, this could be the kindling for something bigger. Like how Stain's capture became like an ad for the League. In fact, that might've been the intent behind distributing Quirk-destroying weapons to those hoodlums."

"You're thinkin' too much!" Yuko sighed yet again at Fatgum's outburst, she too wanted to save the girl, but she knew it wasn't logical to rush in without information.

"If you keep sayin' stuff like that, you won't be able to do anythin'!" Yuko looked at the hero, shaking her head.

"Um..." She looked back, finding Aizawa raising his hand, "can I ask a question?"

Nighteye nodded, the underground hero continuing, "I don't know how your Quirk works exactly, Sir Nighteye, but if you can predict the future, then why don't you use Foresight to see our futures? If we continue like this, it seems a bit illogical."

Yuko looked over at Nighteye, waiting for his response. "I...cannot do that." Yuko looked at him in confusion, "my Foresight requires a 24-hour interval between activations. In other words, I can only use it on one person for one hour each day." The hero held up one finger, for extra emphasis.

"In addition, it's played in my mind like a flashback. Please think of it as the ability to watch a film of someone else's life for an hour after after activation. However, that film is all from the perspective of that person. All I can see is that person's actions and a little of their surroundings."

"Well, that should be enough to let you find out a lot, though. What do you mean by saying you can't do that?" Aizawa questioned, skeptical of his reasoning.

Nighteye pushed up his glasses, looking down at the table, "what if in that person's near future, death...just a merciless death was waiting?"

Yuko frowned, she understood his reason, if she had his Quirk she too wouldn't want to do anything that could possibly show someone's death to her, she wouldn't be able to take it.

"My Quirk should be used only after we have already drawn out the highest probability of success, when it can be used to ensure our victory. It shouldn't be used haphazardly when there are still so many uncertainties." Nighteye looked down, his hands folded.

"What?! But death is information, too!" Rock Lock argued, "we could put together a plan to avoid it!"

"It isn't the same as fortune-telling." Nighteye dismissed, "I have no conclusive evidence that it can be avoided."

"Nighteye, I don't get it! Fine, use it on me! I'll show you I can avoid it!" Rock Lock stubbornly began to argue.

"No." This caused the hero to shut up, things growing tense and quiet, Yuko looking over at Nighteye with creased eyebrows. Things were quiet as all eyes were on the former sidekick of the number one hero, he looking down at the table in silence.

"Anyway, let's do this." Ryukyu sighed, breaking the silence. "There's a girl in trouble. That's the most important thing."

Nighteye stood from his chair, looking over the room, "confirm the girl's whereabouts, and take her into our protection with the most accurate information we can get as quickly as possible. I'm counting on all of your help."

{·}{}{·}

Yuko had her eyes shut, leaning against a wall, with her arms crossed over her chest. The others sat at a table, with both Mirio and Izuku looking down, sulking and frustrated.

"If only I had taken her back then, even if I had to do it by force, right now, Eri would be..." Izuku mumbled, the others looking at him sadly. Yuko peeked an eye open, looking over at the group.

"I see, something like that happened..." Eijiro muttered, his jaw tight, "i-it's so frustrating."

Yuko sighed, pushing herself off the wall, walking over to them. She placed her hands on the table, well slammed, startling all of them. Her crimson eyes narrowed on the sulking two.

"Yuko--" Tsu went to say only to get cut off as Yuko spoke, her words meant for Izuku and Mirio.

"I understand you're frustrating. You had a chance to save her but didn't." This caused Izuku to deflate even more, a downcasted look crossing his face.

"But like Nighteye said, you did the right thing! So stop sulking and suck it up! I doubt Eri is going to feel safe being saved by two heroes who are currently beating themselves up about something that's already happen! You can't change the past! But you can still save her!" She stared at the two with piercing eyes, before huffing as the elevator dinged.

Yuko straightened out, seeing Aizawa exit the elevator and make his way over. "Is this a wake or something?"

"Ribbit! Mr. Aizawa." Tsu called, as the underground hero stopped in front of them, beside Yuko.

"Oh, call me Eraser Head outside of school." Aizawa ordered, sighing, "but man, I was going to recommend that your work studies be suspended today..."

Eijiro shot from his seat, he and Yuko both letting out a "what?!"

"Why, after all this time?" Eijiro loudly questioned.

"You heard them say the League of Villains could be involved, right? That changes things." Aizawa answered, Yuko taking a step back as she looked down, she knew that, but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"But you know, Midoriya, you still haven't regained my trust." Aizawa admitted, rubbing at his head.

"Unfortunately, I'm sure that if I stop you now, you'll rush out again on your own." The underground hero kneeled in front of the male, "I'll watch you. If you're going to do this, do this properly, Midoriya."

He placed his fist on his chest, lightly, "got that, problem child?" Izuku nodded witb tight lips.

"I'll say this to give you some peace of mind. The hand you missed grabbing onto did not necessarily mean despair for Eri." Aizawa pushed himself to his feet, still leaning forward as he pointed at his own eyes.

"Face forward." Izuku quickly stood, shouting his agreement.

"Mr. Aizawa...!" Ochaco shouted, Aizawa interrupting her, reminding her to call him his hero name.

"I will follow you for the rest of my life, Eraser Head!" Eijiro declared, Yuko quickly jumping over energetically.

"Me too!"

"That's too long." The black haired male sighed.

"Sorry!" She and Eijiro bowed.

"Kirishima, Toshiro, you're too loud." Ochaco shushed.

Mirio stood, turning to look over at Izuku, "Midoriya, next time, we'll definitely save her!" Mirio nodded at the greenette, he no longer sulking.

"Yes, definitely!"

Yuko grinned, "finally! I'd thought I'd have to resort to Night dropping you from the sky before you snapped out of it."

Her classmates looked over at her in horror, "what?!"

The girl laughed, "kidding!" She joked, sticking her tongue out at them, as they all sighed in relief.

"Maybe." She added quietly with a shrug.

"What?!"


	46. Wait

Yuko grunted as she climbed up a cement wall, Ochaco, Tsu, Eijiro, and Izuku right behind her.

The five work study students, after finding out about Eri and the Hassaikai, were left on standby as they waited for the pros to find where the young girl was.

And since then the five had put it upon themselves to train harder than the rest.

The black haired dragon rider huffed as she pulled herself to the top of the wall. She looked back, finding her friends just barely reaching the top after her. Izuku being the first to reach her.

The rest of Class A stared in slight awe of the work study students, Kyouka being the first to break the silence between them.

"The movements of the work study group are especially sharp." She commented.

Katsuki stared in annoyance, "they figured something out while outside!" He pointed up at them, yelling, specifically at Yuko and Eijiro.

"Hey, what'd you figure out?! Tell me!" He ordered, only for the two to quickly deny.

"Sorry, I can't!" Eijiro called, his attention never wavering as he climbed.

"Sorry Bakubae, no can do!" She called, hoping to mask the seriousness in her voice with her joking nickname for the blond.

The girl looked at Izuku, finding him staring off into space.

\--

_"That said, apart from the Big Three, who are at least as strong as the pros, the rest of you probably won't have big parts to play."__ Yuko looked over at Aizawa as he spoke, thinking over his words with furrowed eyebrows._

_"Asui, Uraraka, Toshiro, Kirishima." __They all perked at the mention of their names, "you four aren't here of your own volition. What would you like to do?"_

_Uraraka stood from her seat, "Mr--I mean, Eraser Head! After hearing that, I can't say I'm not going to help!"_

_"If you aren't going to say we can't do it, then I would like to help!" Tsu added._

_"Since the heroes had you participate in the meeting, I think they have recognized you first years' abilities." Tamaki whispered, "in fact, I saw firsthand how a first year could shine much brighter than me."_

_"You start going off on that whenever you get the chance." Nejire returned in a whisper-shout._

_Eijiro slammed his hardened fists together, looking at the hero with a determined look "if I can help that girl with my power even a little, then I'll do it, Eraser Head!"_

_"There's a girl who needs help! There's no way I'm backing down! A dragon fights with their all." Yuko declared, straightening out and staring at their homeroom teacher with the same determined look._

_Aizawa nodded, "it's fine as long as you understand. Our goal this time is only to rescue the girl, Eri. We won't step in further than that."_

_He looked at them with a stern face as he continued, "It is the opinion of the police and Nighteye that the League of Villain and the Shie Hassaikai are not in a partnership, so the chances are low that the League will be involved in this time's raid. But in case they're wrong, and the League ends up involved, then you guys are out."_

_The group gave a nod, signaling their understanding. "Roger!"_

\--

Yuko sat at her usual table, a bowl of soba in front of her, staring at the table, lost in thought. Eijiro sat beside her, he too lost in thought. Their friends stared at them in confusion and concern, looking at each other.

"Hey, Yuko? Kirishima?" The two quickly look up at the call of their names.

"Are you guys okay?" Hanta asks with a concerned grin.

Yuko blinked, "huh? Yeah, why do you ask?" The girl questioned.

"We're good, man." Eijiro answered with a small grin as he scratched his head.

"You guys were spaced out." The black haired male answered the dragon rider's question.

"Yeah, you guys haven't even touched your food." Mina added, pointing at the bowl of Soba and plate of Gyukatsu.

Yuko looked down at their food, with a chuckle, "oh, right." The two looked at each other, before glancing at their friends. They gave a smile before beginning to dig into their food, rushing.

"Woah! Calm down, you'll choke!" Denki shouted, holding his hands out.

Yuko set her chopsticks down, after finishing her soba, grabbing her juice that sat to the side. Eijiro soon followed her actions, quickly finishing his plate of meat. While Kyouka, Denki, Mina, Hanta and Katsuki all watched them with furrowed eyebrows.

"Alright," Katsuki slammed his own chopsticks onto the table, staring at the two as their head whipped to look at the blond.

"What the hell is up with you two?!" He shouted, causing Yuko to look down as Eijiro scratched his head.

_'We can't say.'_ Yuko looked up with a large grin on her face, staring at their friends.

"We're okay! Really! Guess we're just a little tired!" She turned to look at Eijiro, "right, Kiri?"

Eijiro looked at her before a grin of his own formed on his face, "yeah, we're okay!"

Mina and Kyouka exchanged looks, Kyouka looking at the two, "you guys know we're here for you guys, right? We're your friends."

Yuko looked at them with a reassuring grin, "yeah. Thank you."

The longer the group waited, the more the group of work study students became tense, waiting for that text that'll change it all.

And they didn't get it till two days later.

Yuko stared at her ceiling wearing a pair of sweatpants, with a tank top, her red stripped hair sprawled across her pillow.

She sat up with a start as her phone went off, jumping to her feet. Her eyes widening as she realized what it said. Slipping on her slippers, she quickly and quietly made her way out of her dorm, and into the commons.

Yuko ran out of the elevator, noticing her friends with their phones. She ran over, standing beside a tired Ochaco.

"Did you all get the message?" Eijiro questioned, earning nods of confirmation.

"The day we move." Izuku muttered.

Yuko looked up at the four, her face determined, "let's rescue Eri." She declared, holding her first out, to which they all chorused their agreement, placing their fists with hers.

_'We'll rescue her, don't worry, Midoriya, Togata.'_ She thought as she looked at Izuku, with a nod, he returning it with one of his own.

_'This time you'll save her.'_


	47. Operation Begin

"Huh?! The Eri girl is in their stronghold?" Rock Lock shouted in question, as the heroes stood around Nighteye.

"By stronghold, you mean..." Fatgum trailed.

"The residence of the head of the Hassaikai..." Ryukyu finished.

Rock Lock clicked his tongue, "what, so our investigations were for nothing?"

"No," Nighteye interrupted, "we were able to get new information, as well."

"How are you able to confirm this?" Fatgum huffed.

Yuko blinked as Nighteye placed a pink box onto the table. It was decorated with glitter and jewels, on the front was the name _"Gung-Ho! Glitter Squad 10!"_ In sparkly colorful letters.

"A member of the Hassaikai went to a nearby department store the other day and bought play things aimed at young girls." Yuko looked around at the heroes as they all looked at Nighteye, Fatgum arguing that maybe he was wrong.

The girl listened a little longer, before looking over at Izuku, who stood beside Mirio, as Ochaco called out to him.

The greenette looked over at the group, Yuko holding up a thumbs up with a determined nod, the others looking at him with a grin and nod of their own. He returned the nods, looking at them with a determined smile.

The dragon rider stared in confusion as she watched Mirio began to wave his arms around, yelling something along the lines of "let's do this" or "we're gonna do it".

She soon began to laugh at his weird movement, before he stopped, raising his fist.

"Let's do this!" He called to them, ignoring the strange looks he received from the pros around them.

The rest of the work study students approached them, Yuko joining Nejire as the two jumped around enthusiastically. She turned to her friends as they laughed at her weird enthusiastic cheering.

"Yuko you're so energetic." Tsu pointed at her, with a _ribbit_.

"Yeah! I know!" She laughed, placing her hands on her hips with a grin.

The work study students were soon ushered to the changing rooms, asked to change into their costumes.

Yuko stared at her knife, the dragon on the handle staring back at her. _'Let's do this._' She nodded to herself, placing the knife back in it's strap on her thigh.

She exit the changing rooms, her head high, joining Eijiro and Tamaki.

"Now, let us go!"

{·}{}{·}

"After Nighteye used Foresight on the Hassaikai member, we discovered the existence of undocumented underground facilities at the head of the Hassaikai's residence." The Police Chief explained to the many heroes now gathered in front of him.

"We were able to confirm that the girl we are trying to rescue is being held in one of the rooms there. Although we were unable to uncover the entire underground layout, the path the man took is the shortest route to our target, and it's the best intel we could have for searching the Hassaikai's expansive stronghold. However, even if we head there, if they use their Quirks freely on us, it would make the search difficult."

The chief looked to his left, giving a nod. A man scrambled over to the heroes, handing out papers.

"So, we have made a list to the best of our knowledge of Quirks registered to Hassaikai members. Please memorise the list." Yuko watched the heroes with pursed lips, shifting on her feet. Night stood behind the girl, looking over the many police and heroes. The two were far behind the group, due to Night's large size.

"We don't want to give them time to hide, so we want to identify and apprehend all the members as quickly as possible."

Yuko looked back as Eijiro spoke, "things are moving fast now, huh?"

"You're energetic for how early this is..." Tamaki muttered, fixing over his gear and slipping on his hood.

Ochaco sucked in a breath, "I'm getting nervous."

"From detective work to cooperation with police..." Tsu observed, "there's so much I don't know."

"Right? Isn't it a mystery?" Nejire asked from behind her.

"Yeah, schools don't really teach you much about things like this." Ryukyu added, walking up to them, "I had a hard time when I first started."

"Yeah." A hero agreed.

"All the pros are so calm." Eijiro noticed, standing next to Izuku, turning to him as he asked, "is it cause they're used to this?"

"Hey," Izuku interrupted, ignoring the male's question, "I haven't seen Gran Torino all morning...I wonder where he is."

"Apparently, he cannot come anymore." Nighteye startled the two as he spoke from behind them.

The chief approached the three, "it looks like the League, which Tsukauchi is keeping an eye in, is on the move. But well, we have enough people, too, so it should not impede us..."

"I see..."

"Maybe we can catch the Hassaikai and the League of Villains all at once!" Eijiro optimistically told the greenette.

"Yeah!"

Yuko sighed, running a hand through her hair, looking over as Night lowered his head, pushing her side with his snout. "Yeah. I know bud." She nodded, patting the top of his scaled head, as he grumbled.

The girl slipped her hood over her head, making sure her dagger, knives, and bow was secured. She looked back at Night's ruby eyes, he grumbling with a huff, standing straight, as the duo of rider and dragon turned back to watch the group.

"Heroes!" The chief called for attention, "things might get a little violent. If you see even a hint of suspicious behavior or resistance, please deal with it immediately." Yuko made her way over to Fatgum, Tamaki, and Eijiro, Night walking slowly behind her, however he didn't grow too close to the group.

"We're up against gangsters who have survived until now. Don't let your guard down and carry out your respective tasks." The police raised their hand in a salute, "we will commence the operation at 8:30! All hands, move out!"

Yuko looked back at Night, the beast nodding as he backed away, before taking off, leaving a large gust of wind that surprised some of the group, all while Yuko and her friends went unfazed, used to it.


	48. Let's Go

Yuko stood to the back of the police, her hand on her hip. She scanned the area, as well as the house belonging to the Hassaikai, her body tense and ready to act.

"Once they've read the warrant, charge in! I'm counting on everyone to move swiftly." The Chief called back to them.

Yuko slipped her mask over her face, making sure her hood was secured, before her crimson eyes returned to the gate in front of them. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was up, and she knew Night felt it too.

The large reptile was currently hidden in the clouds above, watching below. Though he wasn't the stealthiest on the ground, the sky was a different story. That was his kingdom, he knew how to maneuver storms, and stay hidden in the clouds. When it came to flying, Night knew what he was doing.

**_'Yuko!'_** The girl snapped her head to look to the Chief, before looking over the group, her crimson eyes snapping to the gate, before she quickly understood.

"Wait--" She was too late as a large, muscular man, wearing a mask slammed through the gate, knocking back a few police officers, -who were fortunately caught by Izuku and Aizawa.

"What do you want?" The man asked in annoyance, "bringing all these people so early in the morning..." Yuko's eyes narrowed on the Hassaikai member, her mind reeling as she watched his movements.

The Hassaikai sucked in a breath, the heroes all taking a defensive stance.

"Did they already notice us?" Rock Lock questioned.

"Forget about that, let's just all hold them back together!"

"I feel a little more awake now. Jeez..." The larger man muttered, his feet shuffling under him, before he reeled an arm back, it growing in size.

Yuko's eyes instantly widened, rushing forward, -alongside Ryukyu, and holding her arm out, "get back!" She ordered, _'Night!'_

"What do you people want?!" Dust circled the group, the officers kneeling as they held up their shields.

As the dust cloud cleared, Night could be seen with his wings spread out, blocking the group behind him, with his jaw locked around the Hassaikai's arm, his teeth sinking itself in his flesh. Ryukyu stood beside him in her dragon form, her fist holding the man's neck. The two held back the Hassaikai member, as Night growled in warning to the large man.

"Anyway," Ryukyu grunted, "we shouldn't split up our forces here. Ryukyu agency will take care of him." The woman informed, slamming the man down, leading to Night taking his claws to hold him down, as Ryukyu stepped back, looking at the large beast, a little taller than her.

"The rest of you go now, while you have the chance!" She ordered, Yuko looked back at the dragon-formed woman and Night.

"Okay everyone, get in! Quickly!"

"Night'll stay here to help you!" She looked back at her partner and best friend as he growled at the Hassaikai, "listen and protect." She ordered, before quickly running to catch up with Fatgum's agency and the others, drawing her staff in the process.

The girl ran alongside Eijiro, as the Chief called out out to the house, warning them of his warrant.

One of the three men standing in front of them, blocking their way, went unbothered, waving his arm and sending needles made of leaves from the bushes, at them. He was cut off as one of the heroes struck him, stopping his attack.

Yuko huffed as she watched multiple Hassaikai make their way out, trying to stop the charging group. The girl ran past the police officers pushing the Hassaikai back, following her companions.

"Leave them to us and go on ahead!" Mr. Brave ordered as he sent a few of the men back.

"We're counting on you!" Nighteye called back to them, Yuko quickly swiping the feet of a few men that stood in their way.

"It's an emergency! Excuse us for not taking off our shoes!" Fatgum shouted as they pushed through the front doors of the Hassaikai's household.

"They haven't done anything suspicious yet!" The BMI Hero pointed out as he looked back.

"I'm getting kind of worried, man." Rock Lock expressed, "we have no choice but to keep going now that we've started, though."

"I wonder if someone leaked information to them." Tamaki huffed, "I feel like they're gathered in one place for some reason..."

"If someone had, I think they'd be avoiding us more smartly." The Chief called back to him, "they should all be used to working together with one will already."

"They devote their all to their bond with their boss and brothers. They might feel ashamed now, but that makes them put more importance on their old bonds." Aizawa added.

"This commotion... And Chisaki and the top brass haven't shown themselves yet. They're probably underground getting ready to hide or flee right now."

"That's not loyalty!" Eijiro shouted, irked. "Forcing their henchmen to take responsibility and running away themselves isn't manly!"

"Yeah!" Fatgum agreed.

Yuko ran beside the red head, finally deciding to speak, "but what Chisaki is looking for, isn't loyalty. It's power." She bluntly pointed out.

They all skidded to a stop as Nighteye stopped in front of a opening in the wall, a flower pot resting there for decoration.

"It's here. There's a device here to open a hidden passage. By holding down these wooden floorboards in a specific order..." He removed the pot, beginning to press on the boards, "...it'll open."

The girl felt a sudden chill, her hand hovering over her dagger. "Be careful of Quirks we haven't seen yet."

She gasped as three men emerged from the tunnel, Centipeder quickly acting, calling out to his partner, Bubble Girl. The two quickly took down the men, Yuko staring in awe of the two.

"I'll make them stay here and not follow us." Bubble Girl assured, "please go on ahead."

"Let's go!" Nighteye ordered.

"I'll join you again soon!" The female called to them as they all quickly made their way down into the tunnels.

"We're almost there! Hurry!" They came to a stop as they turned a corner, a wall blocking their way.

"It's a dead end...!" Yuko rolled her eyes as they called out the obvious. "You sure you're not mistaken?"

"Explain yourself, Nighteye!" Rock Lock demanded.

"I'll go look." Mirio offered, removing his helmet.

Eijiro looked at the third year, "Lemillion, wait! Your clothes might--" The red head was cut off by Tamaki

"It's all right. Mirio's costume is made of a special fiber made from his own hair. It's made so it becomes permeable when he activates his Quirk." The blue-black haired male explained.

"It's just been blocked off by a wall." Mirio called to them, after looking through the wall. "But it's a pretty thick wall."

"With Chisaki's ability to break down and restore things, even this is possible?" Rock Lock whispered in surprise.

"A cheap trick..." Fatgum huffed.

"It's like he's telling us he'll be in trouble if we go this way." Izuku spoke up, Eijiro and Yuko agreeing.

The dragon rider looked at the boy's with a nod, taking a few steps back, "let's show him something like this won't stop us."

Eijiro's fist hardened, as the signature green lightning surrounded Izuku. The two launched at the wall, the greenette with a kick and the red head with a hardened punch, bringing the wall down. Yuko huffed with a grin, looking at the two, seeming proud.

"You guys aren't too bad..." Rock Lock mumbled.

"They beat me to the punch." Fatgum nodded.

"Let's keep going." Mirio ordered, the group quick to follow the students as they began to run, yet again.

Yuko's crimson colored eyes widened in size as the floor began to move under them, the walls following. The girl's movement grew wobbly as she tried to keep upright, grabbing onto Izuku's arm as she tripped forward.

"What the..?" She mumbled, looking around in confusion, caught off guard by the sudden movement.

"The path is moving..?!" Eijiro shouted, as he too tried to keep upright.

"It's changing!" Izuku added as the girl removed her grip on his forearm.

"It's not Chisaki! It's different..." The Chief of police pointed out, "the only one it could be...is the director, Irinaka!" Yuko huffed as she outstretched her arms, trying to keep her balance.

"Irinaka's Quirk, Mimic, lets him go into objects and control them freely from within! He's gone into the concrete that makes up the underground, and it's turned into a living maze!" Yuko looked back at the information.

"But it's on too big of a scale! He shouldn't be able to enter and control objects bigger than a fridge!" Yuko's eyes widened, coming to a conclusion.

"A boosting drug!" She yelled back at them, Fatgum nodding in agreement with the girl.

"If he gets a big enough boost, it's not impossible, huh?" Fatgum added, "I was bein' careful about _what_ he'd turn into, but I didn't think he'd turn into the underground. This has got to be hard on him physically."

Yuko began to trip over her feet, her hand moving to the flimsy wall, hoping for some type of support, before she once again held her arms out for balance.

"Eraser, you can't get rid of it?" Fatgum questioned the underground hero as they ended up back-to-back.

"Not if I can't see the main body..." He answered.

Yuko looked back as Tamaki began to mutter, the girl frowning at his negative outlook on the situation.

"Tamaki!" Mirio stopped the male's muttering, placing a hand on his shoulder despite the moving floor.

"That's not going to happen. You're the Suneater!" The blond reminded.

"Besides, this is just a stopgap! No matter how much they try to warp the path, as long as we know the direction of our goal, I can get there!" The blond ran forward, surprisingly keeping upright in the process as Nighteye and Izuku called to him.

"Time is of the essence! Those guys know this, too. That's why they're stalling for time. I'm going on ahead!" He called back to them, not bothering a glance as he pushed past the unbalanced flooring, disappearing through the walls, out of sight.

Yuko gasped as the flooring was suddenly opened below them. She grunted as her back hit hard flooring, she pushing herself into a sitting position, looking up at the closed ceiling above.

"A hall?" Izuku questioned.

"We're getting further and further away from our goal! It looks like they've got us good!" Rock Lock stressed.

The black haired dragon rider slowly stood, looking around with caution. Her head whipping to look back as someone approached from behind, repeating _hey_.

"Some government authorities have fallen from the sky. Strange things happen, huh?" A male with yellow hair and a bird-beak-shaped mask looked at them with wide, crazy eyes.

Two other males stood with him, a bald male, who was much muscular then the yellow haired one, with a white mask, stood beside him. Another stood behind him, he with a mask over his head, it tied around his neck with a rope, there was two holes for his eyes, and there was a stitch along the bag, that seemed to represent a mouth.

"It looks like they're ready for a fight. It's about time we showed them the strength of a pro--" Fatgum began, cracking his knuckles, only to get cut off by Tamaki holding a hand in front of him.

Yuko blinked in surprise, staring at the older male, who she looked up to, despite his serious anxiety.

"Save the strength of pros for the goal." The male ordered, Yuko eye's widening at the strength in his voice. She could hear the determination.

"For the ones stalling for time...I'll be enough by myself." He declared.

"What are you saying? Let's work together!" Eijiro tried to reason.

"Yeah, work together." The yellow haired male chuckled, showing the blade he held, "I'll kill all of you."

"It's Setsuno! We can't use our guns against him! Heroes, it's up to you!" The Chief of police informed.

"You figured it out, huh? Oh, well." Setsuno shrugged, flying at them, his hand outstretched, and his blade at the ready.

"It just makes it easier to go wild!"

"We won't let you!" Aizawa grabbed his scarf, his hair flying up, "throw away your sword." The hero ordered.

Setsuno stopped as he looked down at his hand, "I can't use it."

His bald companion drew a gun, pointing it at the underground hero. Yuko's eyes narrowed, huffing under her mask as she took a step closer to her homeroom teacher, a pair of daggers in each of her hands.

"He erased his Quirk?" The Hassaikai muffled through his mask, "an inferior version of Eri's Quirk. I've heard a hero like that exists. But it doesn't matter. What we should be doing is blocking them. That's all."

"Swords and bullets will just sink into my body." Fatgum informed, "it'll be better for you to give up now."

"Threats like that just make you sound like you fear for your life." Setsuno called back to him, unfazed by Fatgum's supposed threat.

The police drew their weapons, pointing it at the three, "since Eraser's erasing your Quirk, we can use our weapons! Resign yourselves and surrender!"

Yuko gasped as octopus tentacles wrapped around the three, Tamaki naming them as he goes.

"Larceny, Toya Setsuno."

"Crystallize, Yu Hojo."

"Food, Soramitsu Tabe."

"I've looked over the documents with their info!" Tamaki shouted, slamming the three into the wall, "I'll take these guys on." He held up another tentacle, which held the their weapons belonging to the Hassaikai members.

"At Fat Agency, we eat tons of _takoyaki,_ so I'm really good at using octopus. Since I was shot before, I'm more alert to things like this." The tentacle replaced itself with the claws of a crab, smashing the weapons.

"But Suneater!" Eijiro protested.

"It won't do any good for us to all fight against them." The male once again interrupted, "with so many pro heroes stopped here, we're playing right into their hands. We should save the pros' Quirks, including Eraser's, for later! We should save the power to get through the wriggling underground, too! And the police officers and their guns! Fat Gum!"

Yuko looked up at BMI Hero, "if it's me, I can completely shut down all three of them." The dragon rider stared at the hero, waiting for his call.

"Let's go!" Fat Gum ordered, Yuko quick to follow him, glancing back at Tamaki.

Setsuno went to stop them, despite the tentacle wrapped around him. Aizawa turned to him, erasing his Quirk. The underground hero ran at them, snapping Tabe's head to the side, and knocking him out.

"Amajiki, I used my Quirk on the three of them. Bind them up before the effect wears off." Aizawa informed, before they all quickly followed Fat and Yuko, leaving the third year on his own.

"Everyone!" Tamaki called before they left, slamming the villains into the walk, once more.

"Please take care of Mirio! He's definitely going to try too hard, so please help him." They pushed through the doors, entering the tunnels once again.

"Fat! You're going to leave him alone like that? What are you thinking?" Eijiro questioned the hero in worry.

"He's from your agency, so I left that decision to you, but frankly, isn't he in trouble?" Rock Lock, too, decided to question.

"He's stronger than anyone here." Fat Gum declared, Yuko running a few paces behind as she nodded.

"But he was weak emotionally. He crushed himself with pressure to do things perfectly. He climbed up to become part of U.A's Big Three under those conditions. Someone like that declared that he could completely shut them down! So...all I can do is leave it to him!"


	49. Unfair Fight

Yuko slid to a stop as a shiver ran down her spine, ducking under a hand that reached for her -seemingly out of no where. She quickly grabbed the forearm, causing the owner to reveal themselves, they having been seemingly invisible. She quickly flipped them over her shoulder, slamming them onto the floor.

They grunted from her under her, her knee on their back, with their arm twisted behind them. They had brown hair, wearing a mask like the trio Tamaki was against.

Yuko scowled from under her mask, instantly recognizing them from the documents, -Tamaki wasn't the only one that did his research.

The others all quickly came to a stop, looking back in shock as the girl held down her attacker.

"Taiki Inoue, Quirk; Reptile." The girl stated.

"Another?" Rock Lock questioned, as the group looked down at the male Yuko was holding back.

"No, no, no..." Yuko looked up, her eyes widening as she quickly dodged a sudden a sharp blade. She slid against the floor, taking stance in front of the heroes, as they too, took a fighting front.

"No, no, no..." A male with white hair repeated, blades sticking out of his knuckles, as they slowly retracted.

Yuko's eyes narrowed, "Yuto Ando, Quirk; Bladed Knuckles." She called out, standing straighter.

"They're a duo that are always seen together!" The Chief of police began to explain, "if one is around, that means the other isn't far behind. Inoue's able to copy the abilities of any reptile he chooses, and even take on a reptile, and Ando forms knives out of his knuckles, that can cut through even the toughest rock."

"They know...they know..." Ando mumbled, staring at the group past his mask.

"Alright. Let's-" Yuko shook her head as Rock Lock began, she holding up a hand as a "wait".

"If we all stay here and fight you'll be waisting even more time than we already have." She didn't spare them a glance as drew her staff, pressing the button as it lengthened.

"Wait, Doragon you ca--" Eijiro went to protest, not wanting to leave her alone, like they had done Tamaki.

Yuko interrupted his protests, "like Tamaki stated earlier, if the pros use their power on the ones who keep getting in the way, then what's to say will happen the farther we go? You still have to catch up with Lemillion, and you need your power for Chisaki, and the fight that's no doubt waiting for us."

She turned to look back at them, specifically Fat Gum, "I'll take care of these two on my own.." She stared at him a little longer, before turning as Ando charged at her, the knives in his knuckles now drawn.

She pressed a button on her staff, two blades forming at the ends. She quickly met his swing, blocking his attack, before kicking at his chest and sending him tumbling back.

"Go now! Catch up to Lemillion and save Eri! I have these two!" She ordered, glaring at the Hassaikai duo as she spoke.

Fat Gum stared at the girl, before stepping back with a nod, "let's go, quickly!" He shouted, the other's growing confused, as he completed the same action, as he had done with Tamaki.

"Wait-- Fat!" Eijiro's and Izuku's eye's were wide as they looked between the hero and the girl.

She looked back at them, giving a thumbs up and a nod, before returning her attention to the two in front of her, as the group reluctantly followed the BMI Hero down the hallway.

"No, no, no..." Ando mumbled, as he and Inoue went to follow, only for them to get cut off by Yuko, bringing her staff down, blocking their way with a glare.

"I won't let you pass!" She declared, hearing the footsteps behind her trail off as they grew farther away.

Izuku and Eijiro stared back in worry as Yuko's figure grew smaller, before looking forward. They wanted to go back and help her, her and Tamaki, but knew they were right, time was limited. So they put their trust in them, hoping that the other heroes will catch up to help them soon enough.

Yuko glared at the two Hassaikai members in front of her, her grip on her staff tight.

"Move it girly. I'd hate to hurt your pretty little face." Inoue's eyes held a perverted glint, staring at the teen, who only glared, as he undressed her with his eyes.

"They're getting away..." Ando mumbled through his mask, causing Inoue to look away from the teen.

"Relax. We'll catch up." Inoue shrugged causally. The girl took a fighting front as scales began to form along the man's arms, his nails sharpening, and his pupils turning into slits.

_'I should stay on the defense. Figure out how they move.'_ Yuko bent her knees, taking a defensive stance, holding her staff in front of her incase they pulled a sudden attack.

She knew, doing research, that these two could be quite dangerous when working together. One could take on the abilities of dangerous reptiles, while another could cut through the toughest rock. All in all, she knew she had to be careful.

She quickly raised her staff, the jaws of a King Cobra locking onto the metal. Her eyes followed the body of the reptile, finding a grinning Inoue, his arm the body of the dangerous snake.

Having been distracted, the reptile Quirked male's partner was able to get the jump on her.

Yuko gasped as Ando slashed at her, she barely able to dodge in time, the blades connected to his knuckles knicking her cheek and cutting her mask in the process.

Ducking under her staff she twisted it in her grip, causing Inoue's cobra to release the weapon, letting her jump back.

She hissed as her hair just barely grazed the new cut, she could feel the blood roll down her cheek and neck, most likely going to stain her costume as it reached her collar.

Ando stared at her past his mask, his eyes wide and crazed, starting at her bleeding cheek. Inoue grinned, standing next to his partner, his arm returning to normal.

Ando began to mumbled, his words incoherent, though it seemed Inoue understood him perfectly.

Inoue took a step back, away from his partner, "go ahead Ando. Make her bleed more."

Yuko couldn't dodge in time, leading to her raising her staff to meet his attack, grunting as the the white haired villain pushed at her defense. Her arms began to ache at the unstable grip on her staff, grinding her teeth together.

"Blood..." Yuko quickly kicked at the villain's feet, causing him to stumble, giving her a chance to make a move. She brought her staff to swipe under him, only to gasp as Ando seemed to see it coming. He stabled himself, reaching for her, his blades digging into her right shoulder.

She cried out at the sudden pain, reaching up to his wrist, -dropping her staff in the process-. She quickly gripped her dagger strapped to her thigh, bringing it to stab it into the male's wrist.

She stumbled back as Ando released her, jumping back and holding his injured wrist. Yuko gripped at her injured shoulder, while still loosely holding onto her dagger.

_'Shit...'_


	50. Doragon

_'**Shit...!'**_

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to leave her like that?" Izuku spoke, voicing what they were all thinking.

"It's your call Fat Gum, but she's only a first year." Rock Lock voiced, running alongside said hero.

Fat was quiet, leading the group. He trusted Yuko, the girl was strong and high spirited. He's known that since he found her training in a field with Night, when she was only fourteen. If she said she could do it, then he'd put his full trust in her.

"She's strong. Stronger then most pros." Fat's eyebrows furrowed as he spoke, thinking of the many things Yuko had informed him of. From the abuse from her guardian, to her father on his death bed.

"She's experienced things from good to bad, but she's always pulled through with a smile and full heart. She's had to work harder than many to make it where she is now. She's pushed herself to be the best she can be, trying to keep up with others. If she says she can do it."

Fat Gum's face hardened, looking back at the group, "then all I can do is trust in her!"

* * *

_"Hush now dear, it's alright_

_let the dragon sing tonight"_

_A six year old Yuko sang softly, swinging her legs as she sat on a tree branch, the sound of children screaming and laughing below her, nothing but clear._

_Bandages littered her legs, purple bruises peeking past the white wraps. On her left arm was a wrap starting from her elbow to her wrist. The wounds and bruises were obviously fresh, however she seemed unbothered as she sang to herself, a small smile on her face._

_Peeking below her as a rock flew past her. she pursed her lips as a group of kids laughed and pointed at her. She sighed, standing on the branch as she began to climb higher, no longer wanting to be in the sight of her classmates._

_"Be strong, don't listen to them. Do it for Daddy."_

* * *

Yuko's crimson eyes were sharp as they narrowed on the duo in front of her. Blood coated her shoulder, her teeth grinding as she tried not to acknowledge the pain.

Ando held his injured wrist, mumbling to himself, obviously bothered that she had landed a good blow. Inoue stood beside his partner, examining the injury before glaring at the teen.

"Alright." Inoue hissed, "enough of this."

Yuko huffed, taking a shaky stance, ignoring the pain from her shoulder, and the oncoming headache due to the loss of blood. She tightened her grip on her trusted dagger, knowing she didn't have the strength for her staff.

Inoue's arms scaled over, fangs poking past his lips, and his eyes changing. She didn't know what reptile he was using, she never really payed attention to that kind of thing, though right now, she wished she had.

Yuko avoided making the first move, she didn't know his fighting style, or what he could do to her with his new form. She had to take the defensive.

Her teeth grinded as Ando seemed to forget about his bleeding wrist, -which was probably broken-, taking a stance beside Inoue, the blades on his knuckles now on full view. She held back a cringe, seeing her own blood painting the blade's once shiny surface.

Maybe it was the loss of blood, or maybe it was the distraction of her pain, but she was too slow to avoid the hit. Getting thrown back into a wall, her back arching as she gasped, her breath getting knocked out of her.

_'Fuck!'_ She mentally hissed as a scaled hand pushed her head back, almost breaking her neck in the process. She yelped as a punch was thrown to her stomach, most likely breaking a rib or two.

_'I underestimated them...'_ She knew she had as Inoue's laughing rang though her ears, her vision blurred, and her hearing distant.

Blood ran down her forehead as she panted. The two were stronger than she expected. Though, she thought that as her fault. She underestimated the duo.

* * *

_"he will soar, through the sky_

_till he hears your soft cry"_

_Yuko didn't know why she loved that lullaby so much. It was just always there. She felt comforted and warm when she sang it. It calmed and soothed her. Whether it be after she was just beaten by__ Masashi, or tired after avoiding her bullies. It was there and she loved it._

_The six year old lay in a small field, located in the woods just outside of her school. No one knew it was there, no one but her. They were too scared to step into "the haunted woods", however she was different. She found herself at peace, she never once feared what could happen. It was her safe haven._

* * *

Yuko grunted as she weakly kicked at the male holding her. Out of amusement, Inoue let her go, only for Ando to dig his blades into her right arm, slamming her against the wall yet again, erupting a cry from the female.

Why couldn't she move?

Had she really not grown any stronger since?

Has she always been this weak?

Something sank in her chest, a deep feeling that she instantly hated.

**Fear**

* * *

_"A fiery look, and glowing eyes_

_A fire filled breath, and a smoky sight"_

_Crimson and Ruby eyes stared at each other, both holding fascination and confusion._

_Yuko's bruised face held a grin as she stared at the scaled creature in front of her, it tilting it's head at her._

_"You're a real dragon." She breathed out in awe, the black beast squawking in reply. It was so young, like her. It seemed so lost, just like her._

_The six year old stared longer at the baby myth, before she held her arms out, ignoring the ache of her bones as they healed from her recently received beating._

_The dragon stared at her, caution and confusion swirling in it's jewel colored eyes._

_"I won't hurt you. I know what that's like and I'd hate for you to experience it." She spoke, a soft smile on her face, her eyes closed._

_The beasts attention turned to the bandages and scars decorating her frail form. It understood right then and there._

_It slowly brought it's snout to her face, resting it on the bandages on her cheek, huffing. Yuko's arms wrapped around the beast, smiling a sad smile._

_"Yeah. It hurts. But don't worry, I'll protect you."_

* * *

Yuko's crimson eyes glossed over as she was held against the wall, her beaten and bloody form having little energy to hold her up.

She thought back to her best friend, who no doubt, was doing exactly as she told him. Protecting everyone and taking down that one Hassaikai. He was brave and strong, and so loyal. He was her everything, her family. He was a dragon.** Her** dragon.

* * *

_"Don't you worry now my dear_

_for he will not let you fear"_

_Seven year old Yuko yelped as she was thrown into a wall, Masashi standing over her._

_"You stupid, useless brat." He growled. Yuko's eyes trailed to the broken glass laying a few feet a way. A beer bottle she had dropped by accident, having tripped when she was bringing it to the abusive alcoholic._

_Yuko gulped down her tears, looking down, bowing her head, "I-I'm sorry, it wo-won't happ-en again!"_

_"Your right, it won't." He raised a hand, which held a empty bottle of beer, Yuko's eyes clenching shut as she waited for the hit._

_Only to look up in surprise as she heard Masashi yell out. A black scaled reptile stood protectively in front of her, she instantly recognizing it._

_"Night! No! Please go hide!" She cried, pushing herself to her feet, shakily._

_Night didn't move as he glared at Masashi with fierce ruby eyes. He growled as his body lowered, his spiked tail in the air, and his wings spread slightly, baring his teeth in warning._

_Despite being only half the size of the man in front of them, it was obvious who was at an advantage here._

_"T-The hell?!" The drunk shouted, holding his bleeding arm, which Night had bitten._

_Yuko looked down as the reptile's tail slid around her waist protectively. He was bigger than her, she being extremely frail. She looked up at Night, her eyes shining as the dragon continued to show no fear, only determination to protect the girl behind him._

* * *

The teen had always hated the feeling of fear, especially after she practically lived it when she was a child.

That's why, after that day, she made a promise to never show it again. However, she didn't reject it, she just, embraced it.

* * *

_"Ya' know Yuko," Denki started, his arms behind his head, gaining the dragon riders attention. "You're like, never afraid." He stated out of the blue._

_"Huh?" Yuko blinked._

_"Yeah!" Mina shouted, jumping into the conversation, "you always seem so carefree. You're just so fearless. A sign of an amazing hero!"_

_Yuko stared at her friends, before shaking her head, "no."_

_"Huh?"_

_Yuko smiled, "I'm not fearless."_

_"That can't be true. I've never seen you panic or show even a hint of fear." Kyouka added, walking up to them, "like at camp."_

_Yuko looked down, shaking her head, "everyone is afraid sometimes. Even me. But there's always two types of people in every situation. The one who faces that fear and the one who cowers at it's mercy. And I'm neither."_

_She smiled a closed eyed smile, looking up at them, "It's called having the heart of a dragon!"_

* * *

Inoue laughed as she looked at the teen, who's hair covered her face, her hood having fallen off. He grinned as she seemed to have no more fight left in her, exactly what he was aiming for.

"What happened to all that talk about beating us, huh?" He teased, receiving no response.

"What? Can't go anymore?"

Yuko's hands clenched, and her jaw tightened as she grunted, turning her head slightly, making eye contact with Inoue, who blinked at the fact she was still moving.

"That-" She cut herself off with a hitched grunt as Ando put more force on her already bleeding arms.

Her teeth gnashed together in a snarl, staring at the two, "that wasn't all talk."

She grabbed at Ando's injured wrist, scowling as she brought her leg up, kicking at the surprised Hassaikai. She panted as she was finally able to step away from the wall, glaring at the two as Ando pushed himself from where she kicked him back.

"I said I wouldn't let you pass." She took a stance, holding her bloodied arm, "and I intend to mean it."

Inoue scowled, but his face soon formed a grin, staring at the female's beaten form. "And how do plan to do that, huh? You can barely even stand."

He smirked, a crazed look in his eyes, "face it hero. You've lost."

Yuko wouldn't let him. She couldn't let him win. "I've experienced worst. I've lived through worst." She straightened out, her head tilting back as she raised her head high.

"I'm the hero that will never admit defeat, when I know I can still go on." Her face hardened, her voice strong.

"I'm the hero who fights past the fear." Inoue's eyes narrowed at the female, Ando shaking and twitching from beside him.

**"I'm Doragon, the hero with a heart of a dragon."**


	51. Exhausted

Yuko stood, staring down at the two unconscious males. She sighed as she turned to look down the hall. She knew the other's were long gone by now, hopefully they hadn't run into too much trouble.

Tilting her head back, her eyes closed. Her arms had gone numb from the loss of blood, after she carelessly used them to defeat the two Hassaikai. Her hair was tangled, her hood forgotten, now resting on her shoulders.

She turned, going to find Tamaki, as he was closer -in the room close down the hall, only to stumble into the opposite wall. Her balance lost as she leaned against the wall. She looked up, her eyesight blurring as she stared at the doors Tamaki was located behind.

Her mind set to push herself forward, however her body did the opposite, leaning against the wall, and sliding down into a sitting position.

Her breathing was slow and calm, she relaxed slightly as her head leaned on the wall, tilting to watch the doors. She was exhausted, and and half of her body felt numb. Blood stained her clothes, whether all of it was hers or not was really unknown. Her staff and knife lay a few feet away from her still figure, carelessly forgotten.

Her attention returned to the two villains, who continue to lay unconscious. She had, fortunately, brought what she liked to call "sleeping darts", which she was able to use on them after knocking them unconscious during their fight. It was self explanatory really, anyone punctured by the darts experienced side effects, mostly exhaustion and numbness. So she knew the two were going to be out for a while.

They were tough opponents for Yuko, the wounds she received were there to prove that. She's just glad their fight is over.

Yuko exhaled as her head lulled to the side, her eyelids felt heavy, and her head felt light as she adjusted to stare at the ceiling. She sat against the wall as her eyes began to close, things turning distant before it all turned black.

{·}{}{·}

"...u...ko...y...ko...Yuko!" Yuko gasped as her eyes shot open, whipping into a sitting position, while taking the defense, raising her arms. However, the movement was proven a bad choice as she reeled back in pain, the adrenaline wearing off and allowing her to finally feel the effects of her wounds.

However, it wasn't as bad as she expected, luckily she was still able to move and use them. Though she assumed it was to an extent.

"Yuko, calm down! It's only me..." Tamaki, who kneeled in front of her, scooted a cautious pace back away from the jumpy female.

"...Jiki?" The girl mumbled, looking up at the male. He too, seemed to have taken quite the damage from his fight. One side of his face having a nasty scar, however, despite that, he seemed okay.

Tamaki looked over the scene, his eyes landing on the two Hassaikai members. "...you stayed here to fight them, didn't you?" He questioned, looking back at the girl, who was pushing herself to her feet.

Looking over at him as he too began to stand, she nodded, grabbing her weapons that were thrown to the side. "Yeah..." She mumbled, returning her weapons to their rightful places.

"I mean..." She looked up at him, placing a hand on her neck with a light careless grin, "I had to. We can't waste our time, right? Eri's waiting for us to save her, after all."

Tamaki stared at the girl, blinking at her. He was quiet as he nodded, Yuko looking back at the two Hassaikai, she now realizing they were tied up in a octopus' tentacle. Tamaki having probably wrapped them up while she was still unconscious.

"The other's went ahead?" He asked her, to which she nodded, looking in the direction the group had gone down.

"Yeah." She nodded, stretching as she walked to stand in front of the older male. "If we start now, I think we'll be able to catch up to them, maybe within 45-60 minutes." She estimated, looking down with a thoughtful look.

"Well, that's if we don't run into anyone or anything."

Tamaki nodded, thinking over her words. "Yeah, and hopefully, they haven't run into too much trouble. I have a feeling Irinaka has already gotten to them." Yuko nodded in agreement at this, rolling her shoulders as she approached the unconscious two she had recently fought.

"We'll leave them here. The police will find them and take care of them." Tamaki nodded, having made the same call with his own opponents.

With that, the two quickly took off down the hall, of course, much slower than earlier due to their fights. However, this did not keep them from going, adrenaline once again taking over.

_'Please everyone, be okay.'_

* * *

_"Hey, guys!" Yuko called, running up to Ochaco and Tsu, they stopping in their tracks and turning to her._

_"Yuko, -ribbit- is everything okay?" Tsu questioned, placing a finger on her chin, with a tilt of her head._

_Yuko grinned, placing a hand on the back of her neck, "of course!" Her grin lightened as she made eye contact with the two._

_"Um...actually..." She sighed, grabbing the two's hands, "when the time comes, and we learn where Eri is... Please be careful!" She pleaded, bowing her head and squeezing their hands. The two blinked in confusion, staring at their friend and classmates._

_Ochaco frowned, "of course we will, why are you so worked up Yuko? Are you okay?"_

_Yuko took a deep intake of breath as she straightened, she looked at the two, opening her mouth to speak, before abruptly shutting it. Her mouth formed into a tight-lipped smile, as she gave a firm nod. Releasing their hands, she turned and began to rush off, leaving the two confused._

_

* * *

_

_"Midoriya, Eijiro! Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Yuko called to the greenette and redhead._

_The two looked at her in confusion, before making their way over, excusing themselves from the conversation with their friends._

_"Hey, Toshiro, what'd you need?" Izuku asked as they came to a stop in front of her._

_Yuko placed her hands behind her back, bowing slightly to the two, they stopping back as they began to protest in confusion._

_"Wha-- Toshiro what're you doing?!--"_

_"Yuko?! What's with you? Are you okay?--"_

_"Guys!" She cut them off, "please be careful when the time comes!" She once again pleaded her friends. The two stopped, their muscles relaxing. Despite the little context in her words, they knew what she was talking about._

_"Yuko...? Why are yo--"_

_"Just promise you'll be careful." She cut Eijiro off, leading to the two males exchanging a glance._

_Izuku looked back down at the bowing female, answering with confusion lacing his tone, "of course, why are--"_

_He was yet again cut off as Yuko stood straight, giving a small smile and nod before turning and rushing off, once again._

_"What...?"_

_

* * *

_

_"Night," Yuko sighed, running her hand along the snout of her best friend, "I've already talked to the others, so you're the last one..."_

_The dragon gave a confused huff, causing her to chuckle as she rubbed his scales. "So bud, do me a favor and be careful when we fight the Hassaikai."_

_Night pulled back, connecting their ruby and crimson eyes. He huffed at her, causing her to once again chuckle as her hair flew back._

_She smiled as she leaned on the beasts' snout, resting her head on his black coat of rough scales. "We may not be together the whole time or at all when it comes to it, so be careful, alright? I can't have anything happening to my best friend."_

_

* * *

_

_'Please be okay.'_


	52. Pull Through

Night growled, standing tall behind the four females of the Ryukyu agency, they watching as the police restrained the Hassaikai member, Rikiya Katsukame. The black scaled dragon huffed as he shook out his wings, Nejire walking past the beast and pointing to the broken in entrance of the Shie Hassaikai compound.

"There's a lot of commotion inside. We'd better hurry."

The dragon hero; Ryukyu, nodded, looking back at the third year, "we're off to a late start, but let's head after Nighteye."

However, she was struck by shock as both Tsu and Ochaco feel forward, Night giving a worried growl for the two females. Ryukyu looked back, finding Rikiya draining the life force from, not only the three U.A. students, but also the many police officers. Night, also noticing this, took on a threatening stance as he growled, his wings raised with his back slightly arched, making him look even larger. It seemed the beast and dragon hero were the only two not getting drained of life.

"The boosting drug I got from Irinaka finally kicked in." The Hassaikai mumbled as he sucked in a breath, breaking the restraints holding him.

The villain reeled his arm back as he readied a punch for the hero, to which Ryukyu quickly took form, catching his large fist in the process.

The dragon hero called for the oldest of the U.A. studnets, -telling Night to say back in the process-. The third year, -despite being drained-, floated above the them, a sparkling beam forming in her hands. Releasing the energy, the swirling light beam hit the male, who's boosting drug had seemingly worn off as he turned to her.

The male looked up at her, a perverted glint in his eyes, "let me feel you up, cutie pie."

The blue haired third year looked at the villain in disgust, "ew!" She yelled, releasing multiple beams of energy at the man.

This continued, before the group was approached by _Izuku_, informing them of needed help. Night growled as he launched at Rikiya, -under Ryukyu's order- his teeth latching onto his arm, being sure not to pierce _too_ much skin. Tsu quickly wrapped her tongue around his bicep as Ochaco made the two weightless. Night kept his grip on the villain as the frog quirked female began to drag them along, -he helping with a few flaps of his wings-.

"Night, don't let him go!" The beast let out a growl of understanding, just as the hero shouted, "Nejire, hit us with everything you've got!"

The dragon didn't know where they were going, but he listened to the orders given to him. And despite his confusion and worry, the determination coming off the three teens from U.A., was enough to keep him going.

The Shie Hassaikai member moved in his grip, trying to free himself, as he shouted, "how can these broads still move?!" Referring to the three teens.

They all held strong looks on their faces, their movements continuing without a stutter. "Because every day..." Ochaco began, Tsu following, "...we're told;"

"'Go Beyond..." Nejire huffed, as the three U.A. students finished in unison, "...Plus Ultra!'"

Their determination wafted off of them in waves, reminding the dragon strongly of his rider and best friend.

Night growled, his ruby eyes narrowing with a glint as Ryukyu shouted for him. With one last flap of his wings he pressed all his body weight against the villain, Ochaco and Tsu releasing them. They slammed into the concrete below, it coming down below them, debris flying from all slides. The Ryukyu agency followed them down, just as Night let out a low growl-like roar.

Down the hall, Yuko felt a sudden chill run down her spine, distracting her momentarily. She was brought back by Tamaki mumbling, "..is that?" To which she glanced at him, finding him staring ahead of them. Following his line of sight, her own crimson eyes widened as she let out a gasp.

Mirio leaned against the wall in front of them. His hero costume was torn all over and his cape was missing. Blood stained the torn fabric, and there was obvious wounds. The blond was panting heavily as the two quickly made their way over.

Yuko examined him up and down, while Tamaki helped him to his feet, wrapping a steady arm around his waist.

"Eri.." Mirio mumbled, causing Yuko to look at him in confusion, only to find him staring past her and down the hall. She also turned to face that way. She looked back at him, taking her top lip between her teeth. However, as she heard the sound of an explosion in the aforementioned direction, she couldn't help but instantly take off.

Hearing Tamaki call out to her, she sighed, looking over her shoulder with a reassuring grin, "It'll be fine! Take care of Lemillion!" How she could still grin in this situation? Now that was something she didn't know herself.

As the girl turned the corner, she was met with sight of the Ryukyu agency, -plus Night- surrounding a injured Nighteye as they stared at a shadowy figure covered by debris and smoke.

"...then he'll kill Midoriya." Yuko heard Nighteye finish as she approached them, causing her to stop in her tracks in shock as her body turned cold.

Ochaco, who was also greatly affected by the news, gasped as she turned quickly, "we have to--" She was cut off as she fell forward, her legs giving out beneath her. -Which also happened to remind Yuko of the brunette's fight against Bakugo back during the sports festival-.

Yuko's jaw tightened as she looked back at the shadowy figure, now knowing who it was. However, where Izuku and Eri were, she didn't know, but she had a good guess.

That was their friend he was talking about, and they were just told he was going to die. Who wouldn't be in shock?

_'No...'_

"We can't just do nothing after hearing that!" Ryukyu shouted, her wings ruffling as Night growled in agreement from beside the hero, -they all having yet to notice Yuko-.

"With the shape you're all in, you couldn't stand a chance against him." Nighteye's words instantly shut them down.

Yuko looked over at the hero, before turning her attention to her injured arms and shoulder. She couldn't feel the pain, but she knew that was all thanks to the adrenaline. However, once that wore off, no doubt that pain was going to hit her like a truck.

_'But even so...'_

"So what?" Yuko's eyes snapped to the brunette as she shakily stood to her feet, her hand running over the small pieces of debris below her, it beginning to float around her. "We can't just do nothing! You don't know how the future'll turn out!" But even despite her speech, the girl had fell to her knees yet again, looking up in desperation, hoping she could force herself to her feet, hoping to save her friend.

Yuko stared at the girl, her hands forming into fists at her side. That's right. Their class has been through so much, the USJ, the training camp, Kamino. However they survived and their fighting spirits had yet to dull, and she doubted they ever will.

And Yuko knew, it wasn't just anyone fighting Chisaki. It was the reckless idiot she knows can win.

Izuku, no, Deku, was going to survive this. They were going to pull through.

They had to.


End file.
